Five Fight's At Freddy's: Manhunt
by ItalianGod22
Summary: It's been 14 years after the great war shook the world, after the defeat of Fazbear and Putin another company rises to try to revive the old menace that threatened humanity with now Dust being the target... Will Dust survive and put the menace down, or will he fall and fail the world and maybe.. His wife?
1. Act I, Chapter I

**Act I, Chapter I**

 _(Shooting range, 4:30 Pm, 5/6/2028)_

Dust held his rifle and looked at his target, it was 50 yards away. He looked at his gun, a bolt action rifle that is an antique KAR98k holding a full mag of 7 rounds. He clocked a bullet into a chamber and aimed down the iron sights having them match up to the target's head.

"Dad, Why are you using a weapon from the 40's?" Somebody behind Dust asked.

Dust breathed in and squeezed the trigger and a bullet ejected from the gun, a small bang was heard as Dust released the air from his lungs and the target went down instantly. "Because son, we will work up from the guns. From the past to the present we have em' all." Dust replied turning to Jr. who was now a 14 year old, he was around 6'1" and his muscle build was up to par with the kids his age who are mostly active.

"This is going to be easy, just watch." Jr. said as he grabbed the rifle from Dust and went to the range. He took his father's earmuffs and glasses and aimed the rifle down range at a target that was 600 yards away. "How much are you willing to give me if I hit this target?" He asked looking behind him at Dust.

"How about 100 bucks?" Dust replied.

"Deal!" Jr. replied as he took aim, clocking another bullet into the barrel and ejecting an empty shell out of the gun. He looked at the target and covered its head with the barrel, aiming a bit above it. He pulled the trigger and the shell flew towards the target, the bullet hit the tip of the target's head taking it down.

"Hmm, color me impressed. You accounted for bullet drop." Dust sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a crisp $100 bill and gave it to Jr. but before Jr. took the bill Dust jerked away the bill. "But you just skimmed the target… I'll break it in half and give you 50." 

Jr. sighed in annoyance, "How would you know dad?"

"You will learn, when you are older. Or now perhaps." Dust said as he got up and went to the cashier, he came back with $50 dollars and gave it to Jr.

Jr. stuffed the bill in his pocket, "Whatever." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Dust looked at his watch, "Do you want to continue or head home? Its four thirty one and I'm starving." He asked rubbing his stomach slightly.

"Can we get takeout?" Jr. asked with a large smile.

"Maybe, if your willing to pitch in." Dust replied as he unloaded the rife and took it back to the cashier to pay him for using the range. A vibration was felt in his pocket and he pulled out his phone. He had gotten a text message from Shawk.

 _Shawk: Holy shit dude..._

Dust looked at the phone and replied.

 _Dust: ?_

A few seconds later after Dust returned to Jr. "Lets go Jr." He said and Jr. immediately followed him. They went outside and went in Dust's black and red mustang, the body was black with the stripe on the roof going to the hood being red. He started it up and got another text from Shawk.

 _Shawk: This tech con thing….. Is fucking awesome._ :D

 _Dust: Cool, anything interesting? I can't reply quickly due to I am about to be on the way home with my Jr._

Dust started up the car and taxied it out of the parking lot, he drove down the interstate. Their house was a short and scenic drive but Dust and Jr. loved to have conversations and listen to the music played on the radio, at this time it was beginning to become obsolete. There were barely any commercials now so music played 24/7.

"So Jr. how was school today?" Dust asked, as he was focused on the road and the music filled his ears.

"Normal dad." Jr. sighed.

"Seriously, son what's up?" Dust said hearing Jr.'s sigh.

"A number of things..." Jr. Replied looking out the passenger side window sighing again. "First off I wanted to get this off my chest. Every day in Kindergarten, Elementary school and even in Middle school I would see kids being picked up by their mothers, the mothers would kiss their kids on the cheek and give them a hug. I feel like I'm the only one in this neighborhood that doesn't have a mother… Where is mom anyway?"

Dust fell silent and his eyes became stuck on what was ahead of the car, he would get like this when reminded of her… That day… The funeral… "Son, your mother..." He said then cut himself off.

"What?" Jr. asked eagerly wanting to know about his mother, he did not know what was coming to him.

"She…." Dust said fighting back tears. "Remember that assistant that I used to go out with before she was shot?"

"Yes, her name was Ash right? You spoke of her like you loved her a lot." Jr. replied.

"She was your mother… She had you one year before she was killed..." Dust replied taking a quick look at Jr. who looked fine, but inside Jr. was crushed and fought back any sadness that arose in him. Dust could see it as Jr. gulped silently and scratched his neck, Dust could see him fight back tears.

"W-why have you not told me this?" Jr. stuttered and sobbed... "You said she was on a long mission… Like the ones you do dad."

"I'm sorry son… I really am… We can discuss this on a later day. But lets change the subject please." Dust replied, "Anything else happen today at school?"

"Well… For a few days these chicks were stalking me, and I think they are still doing it." Jr. said with sadness in his tone. The news still lingered in his mind, depressing him. "I don't want to talk about that now… I'm still hit by the news of my mother."

They sat in long silence as Jr. silently sobbed to himself. It was loud enough for Dust to hear it slightly. They soon parked in the driveway and the car came to a stop as Dust put the gear into park and took the keys out of ignition. Jr. wiped tears away from his eyes secretly so Dust would not notice, but when Dust looked over to him and said softly, "I was like this when she died."

Jr. turned to Dust as a tear went down his cheek, "R-Really?" He asked looking at Dust.

"Yes..." Dust replied, "Even the strongest of men cry sometimes, if you never cried in your life then your soulless." Dust got out of the car and soon Jr. came out following Dust, "You will deal with many events in your life son, but the hardest one to overcome is loss." Dust said as he went up to the door and took out his house keys, he opened the door and let Jr. in.

"But I thought crying was a sign of weakness." Jr. asked looking at Dust.

"Bullshit, the only sign of weakness is cheating, when you pull a knife out in a fist fight it makes you look weak because your afraid of the outcome." Dust replied going into the kitchen. He went into the fridge, "What do you want? Ramen or leftovers from takeout?"

Jr. stayed silent as he thought about what Dust said but then replied, "I can't really pick.."

"Alright, leftovers it is." Dust said as he prepared two dishes and he looked at his Phone to see three texts from Shawk.

 _Shawk: Motherfucking…._ _Ryder Tech_

 _Shawk: When you get home Dust, tune to the convention…_

 _Shawk: …. That Bastard….._

"Jr., Tune to the science convention on the Sience channel please." Dust asked.

"Why?" Jr. replied.

"Just do it." Dust sighed.

Jr. turned on the T.V. and tuned it to the Science channel. A voice said from the T.V "What a really good lineup from Ryder Tech today." Another voice, a deep male one replied. "Yes but from what sources tell us, Ryder owner of Ryder Tech will reveal something today that could change the way our very lives work. But after these messages."

"Its going to commercials dad." Jr. said as he looked over to Dust.

"Well, we are just going to have to wait… What was the other thing you wanted to tell me?" Dust asked as he took a plate out of the microwave and placed the second one in. "Come and get dinner."

Jr. got up and went over to grab his plate. "For the past week, there has been these girls who keep watching me… I think they have a crush on me."

Dust chuckled. "How do you know? They could just hate you."

"No, dad… They hate everybody else. One time they jumped a nerd for looking at them funny." Said as he looked at Dust. "Like seriously."

"Like seriously what?" Dust asked.

"Landed the kid two days in the hospital." Jr. replied as he walked over to the couch and sat down. He put his plate on the table and took a Rangoon. He began to eat it.

"Shit… I hope he is okay." Dust said a bit worried for the kid.

"Yeh. The girls were almost arrested for assault but they won somehow… From what I heard the case dropped or something on those lines." Jr. said as he finished the Rangoon and went in for some rice.

The microwave finished cooking Dust's dinner as a satisfying ding went off. He opened the microwave door and his dinner steamed and a wonderful smell filled Dust's nose. He took his plate out and walked over to Jr., he sat next to him as the commercials played. "Why not ask them to come over one day?" Dust asked.

"Yeh… But what if they really hate me and i'm their next victim?" Jr. said a bit quietly.

"Then fight back, do you remember what to do with a woman if they attack." Dust asked nudging his son.

"Well… Hold their hands and feet down till' they stop?" Jr. asked not sure that it was the correct answer.

"Y-yeh.. There's that..." Dust replied a bit embarrassed.

The convention came back and the camera zoomed on a stage where a man stood. Next to him stood a box. He smiled and looked onto a crowd, some press members stood there taking pictures and the man cleared his throat as the hands free microphone on his shirt picked it up. The crowd subsides and gets a bit quiet.

"I have shown you all these brilliant pieces of military hardware invented and tested in the past year." He said as a light glowed on a few showcases. One looked like the RBW but it was improved on, now just being a smaller box and a few switches were added. Next to it was the tri-shot revolver that Shawk owned. But it was a bit sleeker in design and instead of bullets, Dust noticed a lazier device inside of it. Next to the that were the Flip Batons, just a carbon copy but it looked lightweight and new. Next to that was the Exo-Suit that BOTnet invented 13 years ago but that was altered too, It looked like a small pack that you could fit on your back and nothing else.

"Holy shit..." Dust said to himself.

"This one… I have been working on for a few years now." The man said, "After the war the Animatronics were deactivated and placed in scrap yards… But after years of searching we found an intact model. We worked on it for sometime now and it works. If this becomes a hit then we can make them livable again and they can become a part of our race." 

"What the hell dad?" Jr. asked looking at Dust.

The man opened the box and everybody could only see a faint golden glow. "Here it is, we called her Alpha model… But you all know her as..."

The figure stepped out of the box wearing a white robe, a hood covered her face but the faint glow of her eyes shocked the crowd. Her hands lifted up as he pulled down the hood.

"Holy shit..." Dust said as his jaw dropped.

"W-what the hell?" Jr. asked slowly.

 **Well here it is, Five Fights At Freddy's: Manhunt. What will happen next?**

 **I really enjoy writing these stories and how anything can happen at anytime. Some parts good some parts bad. But this would not be possible without you guys, the viewers/ readers. You keep me going, so thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.**


	2. Act I, Chapter II

**Act I, Chapter II**

[13 years ago, 1:30 PM Unknown location]

Ryder stood in his room looking out his window in deep thought, he was thinking of something. "This project… We need one specimen." He thought as somebody knocked at his door, He sighed and answered "Come in."

A man soon walked in, he had a briefcase in his hand and he looked exited. "Sir, we have found something." He said as he reached him.

"What is it?" Ryder asked looking at the briefcase intently. He was waiting for some good information to come in. Three other men had come in today to tell him that they "found something" but most of the leads he would get would be dead ends or impossible to pull off. One lead that somebody found was that there was a working specimen in one of the Russian shipyards. After the war the Animatronics were scrapped and placed into scrapyards and made into metal. For some weird reason the man who gave Ryder this information thought a fully functioning animatronic survived and was in the shipyard for Russian use. This lead ultimately failed due to RyderTech could not gain entrance into Russia to poke around in the shipyards and due to some budget cuts they lost their only source to get across the world, their private jet. They had to get rid of it and earned a few million in an auction.

"We really found it!" The man said excitedly.

"Please…. If this is bullshit I'll see you fired like the last guy who said that they 'found something' and it turned out to be bullshit..." Ryder replied, seriousness rose in his tone. This frightened the man a bit.

The man placed the briefcase on Ryder's desk nervously. "W-we got a tip sir.. There's one still in tact." He stuttered. "Planes-Ville sir."

"Hmm, your not talking about..." Ryder sighed.

"Yes sir..." The man replied.

"You know, I wanted to keep this project a _secret_. Right?" Ryder asked getting a bit angry, "Not digging up a dead body and causing anger through the world and not causing heat with _him_."

"I-I know sir… We can send some of our agents in there." The man said with confidence.

"How much will that cost?" Ryder asked statistically as he turned to the man. "You know we don't have money up the ass."

"Sir, we can send some of our veterans..." The man replied.

"Oh, they have only been on a few missions and those were just going loud and shutting some people up." Ryder sighed. "We need them for a silent mission and they never went on one. I bet that cemetery is guarded and if they get noticed Dust will be there in seconds to kill them."

"Or… We can still go after Storm." The man sighed in annoyance.

"And loose more men? The last squad that I sent has not come back for months, Storm knows the area more than our men." Ryder snapped.

"Well its deep in Colorado Springs sir, what did you expect. She is a wolf and we are sending in humans." The man replied.

"Oh and you think she can take on multiple men at once?" Ryder asked.

"We have recovered the black boxes on the squad that went before them." The man said then looked down. "From what we heard they were fighting multiple people. They dragged on for what seemed hours but they all were killed one by one from their recorded heart rates going out one at a time and the screams."

"And the next day the police recovered them, with a few dead wolves." Ryder sighed in disgust and anger. "I still want her dead for taking such great men… I bet that's what's happened with the men we just sent a week ago..."

"Maybe… But there's no news about it, only thing the media changed was it was a wolf attack but they won't get their hands on these Black Boxes." The man said with confidence.

"Yeh, because the world will flip the fuck out if they hear one of them are still alive." Ryder sighs then looks out the window. "Just send a squad out with gear and silenced weapons. We don't know what we are getting into but fuck it… We can further this project if we are successful."

"Yes sir..." The man says as he leaves the room, forgetting the briefcase.

The door shut and Ryder stood there for a few minutes before turning around, he saw the briefcase. "Hmm." Ryder thought, "He forgot this..." He reached for it and looked at the door making sure he would not come back. It was black and it looked like it could be opened without a password or number combination via a latch on top near the handle. Ryder sighed knowing not to open it but curiosity got the better of him and he soon opened it revealing just a 20GB USB flash drive protected by a foam like case witch Ryder could easily open.

He studied the USB. "Why did he carry this around?" He asked. He looked at his laptop that was on his desk. "I guess I can see this..." He said as he opened the laptop, he turned it on and it instantly booted up with Ryder Tech's PCP or PC Processor. A recent invention and expensive to the normal buyer. This upgrade makes any PC with this Processor boot up faster than ever, Internet speeds increase ten-fold and for gaming department was a favorite amongst gamers. He stuck the USB in and opened it up on the computer revealing a few files. One was labeled "RBW" another "Flip Batons" then another " The Tri-Shot Revolver" and lastly "BOT Net Exo-Suit V.1" Then he saw a .text file. Ryder opened it and it said,

 _Hello sir, if you're reading this you have found the USB that I left for you… I also did some more "Research"_ _on my spare time and found some more designs for you to "Invent"._

 _Your welcome,_ _William._

"What the hell?" Ryder asked himself as he searched through the files, he saw them all from the RBW to the Exo-Suit. Ryder could not believe what he had his hands on. BOT Net's secret Exo-Suit design, Shawk's inventions were in his grasp also with the RBW, Flip Batons, and The Tri-Shot Revolver. But within the designs for the revolver the gun was labeled "Mark Anthony Tri-Shot Revolver. "This is amazing, How in the hell did he do this?" Ryder asked himself.

The RBW or the Retractable Barbed-wire Whip is what it stands for. A barbed wire whip that could be retracted at the user's expense. Some variants can be used on the Exo-Suit for an add on. The wire extends around 10ft (3.048 Meters) giving the user a wide kill radius. The wire on impact can cause considerable amounts of damage to the victim on the other end of the wire. It has been known to rip chunks of flesh from bodies and with paired with the Exo-Suit can deliver 10,000 volts of continuous energy into the target killing him/her within seconds. The RBW is a weapon for the men on the defensive or want to attack from a range but that has its drawbacks. If the target has thick skin, or just plain crazy. They can grab the wire and rip it out of the hands of the user. This can also happen with the Exo-Suit bringing massive damage to the right arm and the Suit itself.

Next was the Flip Batons that can be used for discrete self defense. If the user is wearing a Trench Coat or anything heavy that the arm sleeves can be accessed, the weapon can be hidden from sight. A button has been placed on the top of the Batons to drop the blunt weapon making the weapon in the open. When its not activated it will be at a length of a foot (.3048 Meters) but when activated can be at the length of 3 feet or (.9144 Meters). This weapon can be deadly at close quarters delivering crushing blows that could break bones if the impact is strong enough. At rare occasions can kill the target or if the target was struck in the head.

Then there's the Mark Anthony Tri-Shot Revolver. Three barrels around 3 Inches (.381 Meters) in length, the gun can fire up to three bullets in a single burst. A lever on the side of the pistol can change how many bullets can fire at a time. The gun houses 18 rounds for 6

.357 shots if the gun was placed on Tri-Shot mode. Then 9 shots for the double barrel action then you get the gist with single shot. Bullets fired from the Mark Anthony can make a huge kick to a slight kick depending of how many rounds fired at a time. Range is the same going around 20 Yards (18.288 Meters).

Lastly there's the Exo-Suit made by BOT Net, only one model is used and that's the one on Dust's back. It covers his body giving him faster movement, greater strength and he is able to jump higher and fall father distances without being harmed. The user can jump higher via a boost function on the suit where a gust of air rushing out at 200 MPH for one second sends the user flying 10 Feet (3.048 Meters) high. In mid flight the user can decide to slam his body weight down on the ground, this can stun a target within a foot of the user and can kill if the user lands on a target. In melee combat the suit comes equipped with two copper wires (located on the fists) of positive energy. Targets of negative energy (mostly every living thing) will take 20,000 volts of energy, this will surprisingly subside after a few seconds creating a stun like effect but can have a chance to kill if the target is already wounded.

Ryder looked at these designs in surprise, months of hacking just done for him. He even knew if he could mass produce them at cheep prices, the army may buy these designs and models. He would make millions in the matter of months, but then after an hour of looking through all the designs he found something even better. A file that contains some code labeled "Animatronic Fix". He looked at it confused, "What? What that mean?" He asked himself as he opened the file. It contained some coding for the Animatronics, it was a kill code. Ryder looked into the file and noticed that the code was easy to fix, he also knew where the file was located in the Animatronic central A.I. but he did not know if it was protected by any firewalls. Only time will tell when he gets his subject.

[Planes-Ville Cemetery, 10:00pm,]

A truck pulled up onto the cemetery entrance and three men got out. Each men had 9mm pistol that was suppressed, one of the men had a large black box on his side. They also had tactical knives. "Alpha one, three report." One of the men said.

"All clear." The other men replied looking at the man in the middle.

"Alright, when we get there place the box above the target and wait." The middle man said.

"Yes sir. What happens if we are seen?" One of the men asked.

"Hope in all hell Dust is happy when he shows…" Another replied as he walked into the cemetery. "I know where it is… I payed respects here before."

The two men outside looked at each other and followed the man into the dark cemetery. It was pitch black for the exception of some lights being on in the walkway. "Blink." One of the men said as they all blinked their eyes, they had night vision implanted into their eyes. Killing the need for goggles.

One of the men looked at the tombstones looking for the name. After a few minutes of searching he had found the name, "Guy's over here.. Found her." The man said to his comrades and motioned them over.

"Alright. Alpha 2 put the black box on top and start her up." A man said, the man who was Alpha 2 nodded and took the box off his side and placed it on the ground in front of the tombstone. He opened the box and pressed a button. An image appeared of a coffin 6 feet below them and a Vixen who was inside. He zeroed in on the Vixen and highlighted her and confirmed it and soon the box dimly glowed as the Vixen disintegrated in the coffin and appeared next to them, she was lifeless and limp.

"Get her and go." A man said to Alpha 2.

"Yes sir." Alpha 2 replied as he picked her up and the other men pulled out their pistols and covered Alpha 2 until they got to the car when they placed her in the backseat in a slouched sitting position. The men got in the car and started it up and soon drove off.

 **There's chapter for you. To answer some questions that were in the comments. I won't do a list due to that I want it to be a surprise when they see their character in the story and yes OC's made it in and some didn't but don't worry if you did not make it in there's allays other stories that I may write in the future. I had an idea and here it is.**

 **Five Fight's At Freddy's: What If?**

 **I had an idea to write short stories of what you guy's asked, like if you wanted to know what happens if Dust failed in Global Hunt then that could be a short. If the world was Genderbent so Dust was a girl and Ash was a guy. Whatever your minds can think of I would write. You guy can vote on it in the reviews. Its only an idea that I got of last night when I was trying to fall asleep.**

 **Lastly I still need votes on what server to make, I only have 5 and I need at least 15 to make a final decision.**

 **That is all for now, I hope to see you guys in the next chapter. Peace, my mobsters.**

 ** _Tempesta Ti amo, spero di vedervi presto._**


	3. Act I, Chapter III

**Act I, Chapter III**

[Dust's house, 5:30 pm, Present day.]

On the T.V the vixen revealed herself, Dust instantly recognized her by her eyes and her body. She gave a warm smile to the crowd, Dust saw the smile and he gasped in shock and a wave of anger hit him hard. Thoughts raced through his head, he asked himself questions. Like "How in the hell did they get her?" and "What did they do to her?" that question was due to the animatronic like movement in her. Her movement was fluid but was somewhat flawed. Dust sighed in anger and looked at his son who was admonished at what he saw.

"I-Is that?" Jr. asked nervously looking at Dust.

"Ash…" Dust replied quietly, "How in the hell did they find her?"

Dust's phone buzzed instantly and he looked at it. He got some texts from Shawk:

 _Shawk: HOLY FUCKING SHIT, I HOPE MY FUCKING EYES ARE DECEIVING ME._

Dust sighed and mustered out a reply on his phone:

 _Dust: Yes… That's her.._

 _Shawk: What the hell?! HOW IN THE HELL? PLUS THEY FUCKING STOLE MY SHIT!_

 _Dust: What do you mean?_

 _Shawk: The FUCKING RBW, Flip Batons, EVEN THE FUCKING MARK ANTHONY. I'm so fucking pissed… Can I come over?_

 _Dust: Yeh… Sure._

 _Shawk: See you in a few._

 _Dust: Okay._

Dust sighed and began to clean up the living room a bit to keep it tidy for Shawk's arrival, he motioned Jr. to help him. Jr. grunted as he helped and asked "Why are we doing this?"

"Uncle Shawk is coming over." Dust replied as he cleaned off some magazines off the table and put them on a shelf then fixing the decorations on the table.

"Cool." Jr. replied as he now seemed happy to help Dust. He liked Shawk a lot, due to his sarcasm and his sense of humor. "When will he be here?" He asked excitedly.

"Soon, just clean up dinner and sit and watch the T.V." Dust replied as he went for his bedroom. "If Shawk comes, call me..." Dust sighed as he was about to go in his room but Jr. called for him.

"Dad, is that really mom?" Jr. asked as he looked at Dust.

Dust looked back and replied as calm as he could but he showed some anger. "Yes… Just… Wait there..."

Jr. replied, "Alright dad..." Jr. looked down, sadness smashed inside of him. "Mother?" He asked himself as he looked at the T.V to see her looking at the crowd, Ryder cleared his throat loudly on and the whole room silenced and looked at him.

"Well, Ash… Lets show them your upgrades." Ryder smiled, "Initiate defense protocol one."

"Yes sir." She said, this was the first time Jr. heard his mother speak. But soon three men holding fake knives charge straight at Ash, they wore body armor and lightly armored helmets that were padded from the inside to protect from blows to the head. The first man reached her and attempted to stab her in the neck but she dodged, she took the man's arm and twisted it. The knife dropped onto the floor and she soon picked it up, she stabbed him in the chest with the knife. The blade retracted into the hilt to make it look like the man was stabbed, he fell back onto the floor and acted like he was dead. The second man lunged at Ash straight on but she grabbed his arm with the both of her hands and returned the knife into the man's stomach, she soon took his dog-tags off his neck and let him fall onto the floor. Then she turned to the third guy who almost stabbed her side but she kicked the knife out of the man's hand and threw it across the stage. He looked at her and put up his fists and engaged in fist to fist combat with her. But before he could even try to land a punch on her, she landed a kick coming from her heel straight across the man's face. Somehow the man retained stance and grabbed her leg trying to flip her onto her back, he flung her and she did a flip in the air. She landed on her feet and pulled out a tranquilizer pistol and shot the man straight in his neck that was exposed. He fell on his back and fell asleep.

"Well, you see people." Ryder said as he looked at a stopwatch. "Thirty seconds, In a three on one situation our Animatronics can handle this within seconds… Shit, I wish Dust was here.. That would be the ultimate test." Ryder laughed, "But I bet he would be beat faster than than those armed men with only five minutes of training."

Boo's arose from the crowd, this just made Ryder laugh more, "I'm just joking guy's." He sighed. "You should not take that shit seriously. I'm just firing shots at Dust, that's all." Ryder smiled and looked into the camera.

Jr. sighed, "Ryder talked shit about you dad!" He yelled.

Dust busted out of his room and walked down to the living room slowly, "The fuck did this ass say?"

Jr. picked up the remote and re-winded to the fight, Dust saw the whole fight from start to finish. He looked at Ash with astonishment, "When did she learn this?" He asked himself quietly. As she took the men down he noticed Ryder watching and holding a stopwatch. Ryder was looking at the stopwatch and listening and waiting for the fighting to stop and as it ended he clicked the stop button as the last guy fell onto the floor. Ryder talked for a bit before he heard the line

" _Shit, I wish Dust was here.. That would be the ultimate test." Then Ryder laughed, "But I bet he would be beat faster than than those armed men with only five minutes of training."_ Dust growled to himself a bit. "You know Jr. don't believe what that ass says. It only starts more shit when you shoot back." Dust said looking at Jr. "But you only shoot back at the right time. Think before you speak or do."

Jr. rolls his eyes, "Alright dad..."

Dust ruffles Jr.'s hair, "I love you son." He smiled.

"Love you too dad." Jr. replied hugging Dust.

There was a knock at the door, "Yo, Dust you home?" A voice behind the door.

"Shit, Shawk. Coming man." Dust said as he released the hug and walked to the door. He opened it and greeted Shawk.

"Bro. Like holy fuck, WHAT THE LITTERAL FUCK?!" He shouted. "Plus did you see his last reveal?"

Dust let Shawk in and sighs, "Yes I saw _her_."

"Like holy fuck, they grave dug her out to just experiment on her..." Shawk said looking at Dust. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I plan on giving a visit to Ryder Tech tomorrow." Dust growled, "I'm going to see my wife and see if she still knows me."

At the convention Ryder could not stop smiling, "Well we have two more after this one. But they are still in development. I want to show you more features of Alpha. A prized feature of her is her pin-point accuracy. She will be equipped with a simple 9mm pistol and three targets will fly at her at speeds that a normal human can't keep up." Ash was giving a loaded 9mm pistol and she clocked the first bullet into the chamber and turned off the safety. "Cool thing is, if you guys are in the way. She calculates when to shoot, sometimes between you're shoulders if you are lucky."

Three targets popped in the air and rushed at Ash quickly. She aimed at the first target and pulled the trigger, the target exploded. Then the next target she snapped to in almost an instant. That target exploded, then the third target began to swarm around the audience. Ash kept her sights on the target as it swarmed and dove in and out of the crowd. But then as the target went between two bystanders, she pulled the trigger and the target exploded next to the two bystanders. She slowly pulled back on her arm and lightly blowed the smoke that emanated from the barrel.

"Her quick targeting and combat skills are some of the features… The rest will be showed when we release it in a few days. The retailed price of this product will go around $350 so pre-order now." Ryder smiled as he pulled out a pistol of his own and shot out a spotlight and everything fell silent. Some footsteps were heard going off the stage and everybody stayed silent as the dark stage looked bare and colorless. Some people blinked and others looked at each other. Then the stage lit up with six dim glows, around the size of eyeballs, all the golden color as Ash's eyes. Then the eyes glow began to get brighter and brighter as the minutes pass. Some people in the audience looked on in confusion and others again looked at each other. The eyes glowed so bright now that their cloaks glowed gold making the illusion that the cloaks changed.

"Wait?" Somebody asked in the audience, "How is there two more?"

"Well, watch and see what happens." Somebody said next to the man.

He turned to the person and saw Ryder, he jumped "W-Wait how the hell?"

"Shhhhhhh, your going to miss my favorite part of the presentation." Ryder said as he looked on at the stage. The three cloaks moved their arms in the same positions each forming a triangle without the base. They looked at they sky and aimed their palms at the sky. A large flame shot out of their hands. The flame formed a heart and everybody applauded and cheered. One of the cloaks shot ice in the air and it hit the fire creating a nice mist of steam that covered the area lightly. The middle cloak, under the hood Ash's face glowed with marks on her fur that changed from red to blue. When her marks changed to blue she shot ice out of the palms of her hands. The lights soon came on and revealed two other Ash's. Everybody looked at them with confused expressions on their faces.

"Well, remember what I said about seeing the rest of the features on the Animatronic when it came out. I just really wanted to show one more thing." Ryder said as he walked out onto the stage clapping his hands slowly. "Great job Ash."

At Dust's house Jr. saw it all and so did Shawk, Dust was in the other room grabbing a beer for Shawk because he asked for one. "Holy…. Fucking…. Shit…." Shawk said with a shocked expression on his face. Jr.'s jaw almost dropped after watching.

"How in the hell?" Jr. asked.

"And you are probably asking questions to yourself how we got two other copies of her out here without you all noticing. Simple, we made these models able to clone themselves by taking some of their coding and combining it with an oxygen particle and multiplying until you get a physical, and solid form. It's complicated you think, but Ryder Tech made it so simple that it is seconds before a clone is made, then seconds before the third and then the fourth… Then you guessed it, seconds before the fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, blah, and blah. You guys get the point. This helps the military a lot by making squads of the same person or being." Ryder explained, the crowd cheered for him as they saw the first cloning take place in font of them.

"Hey guy's what's up?" Dust asked as he came into the room with a beer for Shawk, he saw the T.V and saw Ash and her two clones. "Did the thing bust again?" He asked as he saw the clones and was weird-ed out.

"N-No Dust…. Its legit." Shawk replied.

"I-I can vouch for Uncle…." Jr. said looking at Dust in total shock.

"Fucking seriously?" Dust asked cocking his head in confusion.

"No fucking shit Sherlock!" Shawk yelled slightly, Jr. giggled at that line.

"My dear Watson, when you leave come back the next day. I wanna still pay a visit to Ryder Tech." Dust replied statistically then threw Shawk the beer.

He caught it, "Thank you.. I'm going to need it.."

"Yep, Jr. your staying home tomorrow from school. I want you to meet her, and I want her to see you again." Dust said to Jr.

Jr. nodded and replied, "I hope she still remembers us. I heard after a person dies their memory is wiped..."

"Lets hope not. She has a backup and if Ryder wiped that… Then we are boned..." Dust sighed.

 **Hello guy's its me, God again here with another A/N. Holy shit its me XDDD Nah but seriously, I have been considering it, about the "Five Fight's at Freddy's: What if?"** **and I really want to do it. I think it would mostly be for like Q/A's and alternate story lines.**

 **I also want to do a freaking collaboration with** **iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3. I think that would be bad ass. I know you read these and I REALLY want to do one. I think we would be killer if we were together doing something creative and nice for the people. So man if you see this please hit me up and we can talk about this more.**

 **Plus I love you guys a lot and thank you all for the reviews so far. Keeps me going you all know.**

 **See you guys later in the next chapter: Peace my mobsters, and cap some fools. :P**


	4. Act I, Chapter IV

**Act I, Chapter IV**

 _[The next morning, Dust's House, 8:30 Am]_

His alarm beeped faintly in his head, Dust awoke and slammed his hand on the snooze button and he slowly opened his eyes. He groaned and starched "Oh Jesus." He groaned as he slowly sat up. "Another day…. Another set of troubles." He heard Jr. in his room quietly playing his video games as he waited for Dust to wake up, he sighed knowing that Jr. pulled an all nigher while he was asleep. But atleast the money that he put on that Xbox720 paid off, it was a better sale than the Xbox One even though the Xbox720 boasted a better graphics system, the Xbox One trumps it over processing. But Jr. really did not care due to the games he would play all day in the weekends if he had nothing to do. Dust really did not mind that he was a gamer, he knew that John was a gamer before all of this started. He sighed at the thought of John knowing that he never seen the light of day in over 14 years, he wished that John was here now so he could tell him about all what happened.

"John… I hope I can see you soon. I just hope B.O.T Net invents something to get you out so you could see your son." Dust sighed.

The thing with Dust and John is that, John's genetic material passed on to Dust when they were bound by the curse. Jr. was not really Dust's son, it was John's by D.N.A standards, but by law Jr. was Dust's son. John was never really seen again and this worried B.O.T Net due to they think and almost confirmed that John was dead inside of Dust, but further research and data collected by D.N.A tests on Dust confirm that John was still alive, but was receiving nourishment from Dust and was a part of him. So Dust was half John and Dust. They think if they could separate John from Dust they could unlock something within Dust. They saw his rage and how powerful he can be but of John's calm attitude keeping Dust's anger at bay Dust could not use his anger. Only in situations that would anger John inside, like the loss of Ash would make Dust snap.

Dust stretched some more as he got out of bed and lightly scratched his back, he looked around his room and went for his closet and opened it revealing his black leather coat and his jeans. A brown leather belt hung next to the jeans that was a size 34 inches in length. On one of the doors of the closet had a mirror that Dust could examine himself. He smiled as he studied his pecks, he flexed in the mirror but then sighed as he imagined Ash beside him making some cute comment like "Oh hey sexy, how is my buff?" Or, "You gotta teach me how you workout so well." but alas she now one of Ryder's puppets, or so he thought.

"I just hope to hell that you're still there Ash..." He said to himself as he went to his door somberly and opened it.

He exited his room and walked down the hall to the living room and then into the kitchen. He noticed Shawk preparing himself some cereal and looked at him confused, "Didn't you leave?" he asked.

"No." Shawk replied, "I just bunked the couch."

"Seriously?" Dust asked as he face-palmed, "Why did you not ask?"

"You're son said it was okay." Shawk sighed.

"Oh Jesus. Never-mind then..." Dust said as he went into the cupboards looking for a bowl. "How was you're sleep?"

"Great… Fan-fucking-tastic." He replied sarcastically.

"Glad to see that you are happy," Dust remarked as he pulled a bowl out of one of the cupboards, "and I slept well if you were going to ask."

"Thanks for the information." Shawk smiled.

Dust walked past him for the refrigerator and opened it, "So when do you want to head out?" Dust asked grabbing a jug of milk for the both of them, he placed it on the counter as Shawk poured his cereal into his bowl. Shawk passed the box to Dust and Dust slid the milk jug to Shawk.

"Thank you." Shawk nodded.

Dust replied, "You did not tell me your answer. When do you want to go?"

"Noon. I want to be fresh and ready." Shawk looked at Dust as he poured his milk in his bowl. Dust fished pouring his cereal in his and looked at Shawk wanting the milk, Shawk sent the milk over to Dust and nodded.

"Thanks" Dust said looking at Shawk.

"You're welcome." He replied as he took his bowl to the living room to sit at the couch and turned on the T.V, a game-show was showing. "Oh Jesus." He sad as he noticed it was a Mexican show and everybody spoke Spanish and he did not know what they were saying. "Dust why do you have all these Mexican channels."

"I called and complained about that too, fucking T.V company throws that shit in because they don't know this is America and not Mexico." Dust replied as he put the milk away and brought his cereal over to the table and sat near Shawk. "Do you know where Ryder Tech is located?" He asked.

Shawk shrugged and pulled out his phone, Dust flipped the channel to put on some cartoons. He slightly raised the volume enough for Jr. in his room to hear. Shwak looked at Dust confused, "The fuck are you doing?" He asked Dust.

Dust put his finger over his lip and shushed Shawk, "Getting Jr. out of his room."

Shawk smiled and looked at his phone waiting for Jr. to come down the hall, he found what he was looking for. He found the location to Ryder Tech's lab down in Sacramento, California. He looked up at Dust and smiled, "Care to go on a trip to 'sunny California'?"

"Why do you ask?" Dust asked looking at Shawk confused.

"Because, If Ryder made his main base of operations in Sacramento. Then Ash is in California." Shawk said showing Dust his phone, he was in Google Maps showing Dust the location of Ryder Tech. He also put it into satellite view to show a massive complex with a main looking building in the middle surrounded by a few other buildings placed close to each other. They were connected by corridors by each end then going towards the middle building.

"That's Ryder Tech?" Dust asked.

"Yeh, plus high security. People take tours but they watch everybody like hawks. Plus seeing you walk in, no offense would raise some alarms." Shawk replied taking a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Jr.!" Dust shouted, "Get some breakfast!"

No response came from Jr.'s room for more than a minute, this concerned Dust a bit but he called out his name again. He waited another minute and then got up. He called out for Jr. again. He walked over to his room and put his ear to his door. He heard two quiet female voices and muffled cries from Jr.

"Shut the fuck up Dirk." One of them whispered.

"Your dad would kill us if he saw what was happening." Another whispered.

Dust smirked and slowly turned the knob to Jr.'s room and busted the door open. He gasped at the sight. "Holy fucking shit. Jr. you are such a playboy." Dust laughed hysterically after taking in the view of two female wolves on Jr.

 _[30 minutes earlier]_

Behind Dust's house two female wolves approached the fence the bordered Dust's house. One looked at the other, "Ready Willa?" One of them asked.

Willa was 14 and a bit shorter than Jr. as she stands around 5'9". She wore a white tank top and black bra under it, with some denim jeans that the knees were torn at for style. Her eyes were blue as the ocean and she had curly white bangs that on the tips of them were colored a nice purple. She was putting on lipstick and looking at herself in the mirror fixing her bangs. She had a huge crush for Jr. after they found out about his dad. So did her sister, but that did not stop her from trying.

"Yes, Storm..." Willa replied as she sighed.

Storm was a year younger than her sister at the age of 13. She is a little shorter than her sister at around 5'1". She wore a black V-neck tea-shirt with a bra the puffed out her breasts to make them look bigger. She had some eyeliner on and she fixed her hair that was shaggy and black. Her tips were turquoise so like the tip of her tail. Her paws were also the same color as the tip of her tail. Her eyes sparkled lavender. She has the biggest crush on Jr. out of the both of them. She knows that Willa also has a crush on Jr. but she wants to destroy any opportunity that she would ever get with him.

"He will be mine." Storm thought in her mind and smiled as she thought about the times that they could have together, sitting by the beach, mixing music together (Storm was a not a professional DJ but she knew what to do), kissing under a tree at sundown.

"I-I hope he likes me too." Willa thought, she was a settle girl and more shy than her sister, She was shy and more likely did not want to speak when Jr. was around. She would always try to hide a blush when she saw him.

Storm climbed the fence slowly and looked in the yard making sure that nobody was there then looked down at her sister, "It's clear." She whispered loudly and hung her hand down for her sister to grab.

Willa jumped up and grabbed her sister's hand and Storm pulled Willa up slowly. Willa swung her legs over the top of the fence and dropped down onto the ground with a small thud. Storm landed next to her quietly and pulled her sister off her legs.

"You really are a wimp arnt' you?" She asked as he looked at her sister, trying to put her down but Willa sighed and looked at Storm.

"Lets just get this done… I really don't want to do this." Willa sighed as Storm walked over to Jr.'s window, She saw him playing on his Xbox and smiled.

"We could just jump him now. Let's do it." She said looking at Willa.

Willa sighed and walked over to Storm as she slowly pried open a window slowly and quietly. But she heard a boom of noise, enough to drown out the noise of the window being open and she pushed the window up and climbed through it and soon Willa came through, but when she touched her feet onto the floor of Jr.'s room it made a creaking noise that caught Jr.'s attention, he looked at the door to see if Dust opened the door then back across the room to spot Storm and Willa. He jumped and looked at them and whispered, "What the hell? What the fuck are you two doing here?"

"It was her idea, I tried to sto-." Willa whispered but her mouth was covered by Storm who looked at Jr. quite seductively. She noticed that he was tired and smiled.

"Oh Dirkieee, looks like your tired." She teased batting her eyes at him, at school most kids call Jr. Dirk, so they would not confuse Jr. to his father Dust.

He blushed and replied, "I-I'm not, and don't call me Dirk..." He did not like the name, but most kids in his school and town adopted the name and call him it. When Storm calls him Dirk she tries to sound cute and teases him with it to try to get a blush or a usual nervous reply like this. He knew if he went to sleep now they would do something but god knows what they would do. He shut off his Xbox so he would try to get Dust's attention with the conversation he was having with them.

"W-well." Willa replied shyly, "I just came along to ask you something… Storm wants to force something on you."

"What do you mean?" Jr. blushed hard, "Aren't you guys supposed to be at School?"

Storm walked closer to Jr., "We skipped school just for you Dirkiee."

"Oh hell no… I know what's going to happen, I may loose my V-card today and I'm not ready..." Jr. thought, "Or maybe take one of these girls at my girlfriend…" He let out a huge breath of air and inhaled softly.

"I want to ask you something..." Storm asked looking away, blushing.

Jr. looked at her calmly, "What is it?"

"Me too..." Willa said looking at Jr.

"I like you… A lot..." Storm blushed harder, "I really want you… I can't hold in my feelings in like this anymore… I love you..."

"W-wha?" Jr. blushed hard in confusion and sat down on his bed. Willa sat down next to him and patted his back.

He looked up at her, "Me too." Willa whispered.

"Wait, so b-both of you want me?" He asked as he tried to collect his mind about the situation, it all hit him fast and hard. First them stalking him at school and acting plain flirty with him but just mean to everybody else.. Then now, they are in his room trying to hook up with him. He had to say something then he looked to his left and saw Storm sitting next to him snuggling on his shoulder. He had two girls beside him, he had to say something now or else this moment would be award.

"I-I don't really know you guys that much." Jr. blushed hard as he said this.

"And?" They both said leaning into him more.

"I-I don't know if I really like you both." Jr. sighed looking at them both.

Soon as he said that Storm lunged for him playfully pinning him down on the bed, their noses rubbed softly and the both of them blushed. Jr. struggled but her strength on his tired body would not let him win so he sighed and looked away from her.

"Why are you doing this?" Jr. asked as he looked up at her.

She sat up on him placing her hands on his chest, "Becauseeeeeee." She replied.

"Because why?" Jr. asked a little stern, he struggled again but her legs locked his arms by his side. He looks over to Willa, "Why is she doing this?"

"I-I really don't know." She replied.

"Jr.!?" Dust shouted from the other room.

"You guy's are fucked." Jr. sighed as he looked at the door. Another minute Dust called Jr.'s name again and footsteps were heard.

"Shut the fuck up Dirk." Storm said softly as she covered his mouth.

The footsteps stopped right in front of Jr.'s door and after a few seconds of silence Willa sighed. "Your dad would kill us if he saw what was happening."

The doorknob slowly turned and opened, Dust busted into the room looking at the three. After studying the room he smiled "Holy fucking shit. Jr. you are such a playboy."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Storm asked confused as she looks behind her at Dust.

"Yo Shawk, look at this kid!" Dust yelled down the hall to Shawk who grunted and walked down the hall to Jr.'s room and studied the scene.

Shawk also laughed, "Damn Jr. getting it on in here?" then pulled out his phone. "You guys stay right there now. Storm smiled and posed subjectively looking down at Jr. seductively, Willa just looked at Shawk and formed a cute smile on her face. Shawk snapped the picture and laughed. "Dust, I'll send you the picture so you can remember his first ménage à trois. At fucking 14 too… Jesus they grow up so fast."

"Alright girls, party is over. Go to school now, Jr. is going to California." Dust smiled.

"Wait what?" Jr. asked excitedly.

"Awwww." The girls both said in unison as Storm got off of Jr.

"You girls can see him when he gets home and Ill arrange a date. Promise." Dust said as the girls walked out of his room.

Willa looked back, "Really?"

"Yes, because you both take an interest for my son, and I have the money to blow." Dust replied as he walked past them to the front door.

Willa smiled, "can these be separate dates?"

"Yep, just get to school now. You are 10 minutes late." Dust said as Storm went outside waiting for her sister.

"Thank you Dust." She said hugging him for a few seconds then running off to her sister.

Dust smiled and closed the door, he turned to Jr. "Damn son, those the girls?"

"Yep." Jr. replied with a sigh of releif.

"They are hot you know, you should get with one of them." Dust smiled as he walked past Jr.

"Wait but are we really going to California?" Jr. asked looking at Dust.

"Yeh… To see your mother."

 **Well, This chapter came earlier than expected. If you guy's wanted to know my schedule: I usually try to post on every Sunday.** **S** **o one chapter a week.**

 **Plus Credit for the two new OC's is:**

 **DJ Storm: For Storm (Her version, not Peppy220's) and Willa**

 **I plan to give credit to the owner when their character is mentioned for the first time in a story. Don't worry if you don't see your OC in the A/N. You will be credited when your character is introduced.**

 **Well guys, I really hope to talk to you all sometime. If you all have a KIK and are interested in joining you could join:**

 **dustshangout**

 **Its a group I made so if you had KIK and were a fan of me. You could join and talk with me. Me or any of the fans would be surely be able to welcome you and make you at home.**

 **I hope to see you all in the next chapter, Peace and sleep well or have a good day if you live someplace that its daylight and as always: "Pop them fools"**


	5. Act I, Chapter V

_[13 years ago, Colorado Springs. F.E.T.C.H Unit 1]_

The roar of helicopter blades boomed in the air as three Black Hawks flew overhead of the forest treeline. Ryder Tech sent this unit to do one task: Capture Storm and return her alive. The Commander of this mission burned the command in his mind. Remembering ever word, every letter down to the last syllable of that command. He knew this mission was certain death, being one of the only survivors of the last mission that turned into a bloody disaster. His arm showed the scars of the battle being fully animatronic. He had lost his arm in an explosion after his helicopter was mysteriously shot down. Most of his comrades died in the explosion, but a few lived including him. He remembers, getting up and noticing a sharp and burning pain in his arm like it was not there anymore. After that, he screamed in pain and fainted. He only remembered waking up a few hours later in the aftermath and seeing his comrades and fellow soldiers being dragged away by mysterious figures.

He closed his eyes and grimaced at the thought of his captured comrades, he was informed the target had a crew backing her up, he could not remember the figures but they were of the both sexes and anthropomorphic because he saw one figure sway their tail, or what looked like one. He was puzzled to this day, but this time his questions will be answered today as he looked over at his shotgun that laid next to him. Then he pulled out his pistol, clocking it to chamber a live round into the barrel. He put the pistol in its holster and took his shotgun, he went to the door of the Black Hawk and opened it. He sat down dangling his legs off and looking down into the passing trees.

 _If you guys are still out there. I'll find you._

He looked at his robotic arm and sighed, he held his shotgun, waiting for the chopper to land, waiting… for his chance to complete his mission.

"F.E.T.C.H Unit One, respond." A voice commanded from his radio.

"Sir." He responded.

"Dropping your team in a few. Get stacked up." The voice said.

"Alright." He sighed, "Over and out."

He looked back at his squad then sighed. He knew most of his men would not make it out alive when they attacked, he wondered why Ryder needed this Storm or who she is or was. All he knew that she was an Animatronic who evaded capture and moved out here for cover. But her cover was soon blown by a satiate image released by Google Earth a few months after the war showing a few figures standing in a field one was Storm. Ryder Tech confirmed this by her hair and the colors of her hair compared to some files that they found off of B.O.T Net. As of now Ryder Tech has been stealing off of B.O.T Net for months now without them noticing. The helicopter halted movement over a large field that was flat enough for landing, but they were motioned to push the rope that was next to them down onto the bed of the forest. The ground was covered with a fresh five-inch layer of snow and the cold air swept through the chopper making everybody shiver through their five-inch thick armor that was insulated. Made out of Kevlar fabric and cotton.

The Commander was the first to slide down the rope and hit down onto the ground with his boots, crunching some snow beneath him. He looked around and walked a bit further stretching his legs out a bit from the hour flight from the airport all the way to here. Soon his whole squad slid down and touched boots on the ground, they all clocked their rifles and looking around to check the area.

"Sector is clear, pan out five meters, shoot anything that moves." The commander said to his troops, they all sighed and did as told. They kept their guns at the ready. He looked at his wrist and looked at the overview map on his wrist communicator. A waypoint was placed five hundred feet in front of them. They were to wait there for further instructions.

A mile north of them was a mountain that rose three hundred feet overlooking where the Soldiers were making way, two figures looked on at the men with disgust. "Humans… Trying to capture our Alpha again.." The figure said to another.

"Slaughter them as usual." The other sighed.

The figure took off and ran out of view of the other. The figure that stayed put his hands behind his back and sighed knowing the outcome. Loud screams in pain and more food for the pack, they liked capturing live ones and slaughter them for a show, it pleased their alpha. But every time the humans came back. They would kill some of their pack before sustaining heavy losses themselves.

The commander and his men reached their destination and looked around, "Encircle the area, and like I said. Kill _everything_ that moves."

They followed their orders keeping their AN94's in hand. They were equipped with IR scope and Canted Iron sights on the side of their guns. They had angled grips to help them with accuracy in combat. They kept focused in their IR sights making sure that there was no movement.

"Clear over here." One of the soldiers shouted over to the commander.

"Me too."

"Yep, good over here."

"Clear!"

"Move up." The commander commanded and pointed forward. "We got a few miles, up the mountain."

They all sighed and began walking, they looked around in their IR scopes checking for movement. The commander checked all around them as they walked straight in front to the mountain that supposedly the target made her home base. Ryder mapped out the whole forest of possible spots, and by locations of the last back black boxes they had suspected the mountain as a base of operations.

A few miles in front of them, the wolves were getting into position on the treetops. "I see IR, lower your body temperatures. One heartbeat and we will be fucked." One of the wolves whispered. The others nodded and lowered their body temperatures substantially down to where the IR would not pick them up. They watched and waited as they see the soldiers come up slowly.

The commander and his men moved up on the mountain, the wolves hung in the trees trying to keep still. They waited for the right moment. They were encircled around the troops getting ready to strike at any moment.

"Check around, we are getting close. Get those IR's on the trees." The commander said as he pointed his shotgun at the trees, making sure that there was nothing strange. It started to snow and a low fog covered the area making visual of the trees a bit harder to make out. The soldiers all around the commander scanned the area with their IR scopes, the picked up some mysterious bodies. But they did not have a heat signature so the soldiers thought they were part of the foliage and trees.

One wolf whistled and they all jumped out of the trees surprising the soldiers and the commander, who blasted a shell into one wolf killing him instantly. Another wolf grabbed a soldier and punched his fist straight through his heart, killing him instantly. The wolves all charged at the humans at furious speeds. They began to tackle each and every human down onto the ground and they fought each other.

The first wolf tackled the human onto the ground and ripped out his neck instantly. The second wolf on the human fought for a few seconds before the soldier stabbed the wolf in the neck then in the stomach. The soldier pushed him off and got up, he brushed himself off but then was tackled by the first wolf, that soldier's neck was ripped out instantly.

Another shotgun blast was heard and another wolf dropped instantly, he pumped another round into his chamber as he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned but was punched in the face by a black wolf, the wolf had a scar on his left eye. The commander returned with a punch to the wolf's snout with his metal fist, dislocating the wolf's nose. The wolf grabbed his nose in pain and looked up at the commander, but then snapped it back into place and charged at the commander. The commander smiled as he picked up his shotgun and pulled the trigger. But a click emitted from the gun.

 _Fuck its jammed.._ Was all that ran through the commander's mind when the gun made the click noise. The wolf smiled and walked towards the commander quickly, putting his hand up to attack. The commander looked around to see his men being killed one by one, some gunshots went off and some wolves dropped onto the ground dead.

"Get some assholes." The soldier said as he shot two more wolves.

Soon enough a wolf sneaked up to him and tackled him onto the ground, the wolf soon ripped out his neck killing the soldier instantly. The commander looked back at the black wolf who was about to attack him and shot him, the blast of the shotgun took off the whole entire hand. The wolf soon fell and screamed in pain, holding his wound. The commander was soon tackled and killed by a wolf. This wolf began to rip through the commander's Kevlar armor and exposed his chest, then punching his fist straight through it, grabbing his heart in the process and pulling it out of its bounds and arteries and veins. The blood squirted from the heart and the blood inside his body soon began to fill itself up slowly…

 _[Present day, Ryder Tech home base, California.}_

Ryder sighed as he finished listening to the black box of the commander and looked behind him at Ash, who was sitting quietly behind him and listening. She waited for her next command from him.

"Ash.." Ryder said looking at her.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"You are going out there… You understand I lost great men that day." Ryder said.

"Yes sir." She replied

"Alright… You are setting out in a few days. Gear up and study the area."

"Yes sir..." She replied again

"If Dust shows, kill him. Or anybody else tries to stop you."

She sighed and said again, "Yes sir." An image flashed in her mind about him, she growled at the sight of him even though she felt warm also, like her body was suppressing some feelings inside of her. But for now the only thing flashed in her mind, it was a saying.

 _Absque retractatione morietur ad pulverem._

She did not understand it, but she got up and smiled at Ryder. "I'll make sure Storm is here and safe for you."

 **Hello guy's. Its me again with a question. What game shall I make the server on? I see three votes for Minecraft but only two for Gmod. I just want the votes to reach at least ten before I can make the final decision or it would only just be Minecraft that the server will be on.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and if you guys want staff on the servers. You all can apply with a PM or in the reviews.**

 **As always.** _ **Keep popping them fools, and keep up strong my mobsters,**_

 **See ya' next week!**

 **:P**


	6. Act I, Chapter VI

_[Present day, L.A.X Los Angles, California.]_

Dust, Jr, and Shawk walked out of the airport with luggage in hand. Dust with his Katana on his back and pistol in his holster. He managed to get past the TSA with these weapons due to the military pass that he holds, basically saying that he can have these weapons on his person at all times where ever, and when ever. Shawk carried a suitcase filled with clothing and gear that was cleared by the TSA before the flight. Mostly camping gear but it let him through security and all the luggage checks, mostly because he was with Dust and he had a "Get Out Of Jail Free" thing with him. But Dust had to sign an agreement if Shawk or Jr. used any weapons for harm on the plane that Dust would be at fault. Jr. carried a smaller suitcase than Shawk, a little smaller. But enough to carry some gear and clothes.

Dust looked around and waited, he was supposed to be picked up by B.O.T Net at this position. In a limo and Shawk, Jr. and him were supposed to be driven to the nearest base to be beefed and readied on their mission. He took a whiff of the Californian air, it was dry and the air felt humid since California was still suffering the drought that started long ago, people were slowly moving out of the place due to the wild fires and the place being just to hot. Ryder Tech is supposedly inventing a way to solve this, but everybody knows that only God could fix such a thing. Jr. noted the cars that passed by, mostly small four door cars and Black Cadillac SUV's, some limos but they passed on by, picking up their customers and driving off.

Shwak on the other hand was looking at his phone trying to find a good place to eat. He has not eaten in hours due to the fact that he refuses to eat the airplane food, whats the deal with it anyway? He checked his Foodler app, Google Maps, then asked Siri. His phone was an I-phone 25 S capable of doing almost everything. The battery life could surpass a week without charge. Plus on twenty percent could last a few extra days without going dead. But suddenly Apple went bankrupt after Ryder Tech rose through the ranks and out trumped the company by his new Animatronics that are going to be released today. Some advertisements littered the walls, one with an address of where. Plus a meet and great with Ash.

"Oh great." Dust said looking at one of the advertisements, "Now we know where its happening."

Jr. took out his phone, it was the same as Shawks but blue. Shawks was a light gray. Jr. snapped a photo of the advertisement and saved it, he zoomed on the photo to make sure the camera caught everything. The camera on the phones was so good that it could make everything out like the human eye and a bit more, so there was no need for focus. The camera acted like a third eye focusing itself, "And when, timing is key. Like you taught me dad." Jr. said looking at the advertisement that had Ash plastered on it with a smile and her thumb up. She was almost looking straight at them. Dust sighed and looked away, trying to suppress the memory of thirteen years ago and to deal with the fact that she isn't really dead, he knew that she was still alive and his only goal was to see her again. Maybe even to save her from Ryder.

Shwak's stomach growled loudly, "Duuust!"

"What?" Dust asked.

"When is _this_ ride getting here?" Shwak moaned as his stomach longed for food.

"Soon, ill call him to make him drive a bit faster." Dust said pulling his phone out of his pocket and searching through his contacts for him, "Your fault for not eating on the way." Jr. laughed to himself for a bit at Shawk's situation.

Jr. stood there thinking for a few seconds, recollecting what happened in the past few hours. The girls, just coming onto him like that. He wondered how why they were wolves and not humans. This is what he would like to ask Dust's boss when they get in the limo.

 _How in the hell was there female wolves? Are they animatonic, or mortal like me? Why do they really like me? Or do they like me for me_ _f_ _or just the money that dad has? The older one looked hot, but the younger one was just right for her whoring skills. She really had me almost turned_ _on_ _. But the other one was cute, I could see a glow in her eyes.. Sigh, only time will tell if ill get with one of them._ _Or if I do..._

"Yeh?", "Three minutes?", "Alright boss." Dust said into his phone as he talked to The Manager over it.

"Aww three fucking minutes." Shawk complained, "I sat on a plane for three hours, watched a shitty movie, then to sit here for another three minutes. Come on man..."

"Like I said, _you're_ fault." Dust sighed placing his hand on his face, covering his eyes. He sighed. "If you had the in flight meal, you would not be bitching now."

 _You had that right dad._

"Oh Jesus." Shawk replied throwing his hands up, "What's the deal with airplane food?" He asked sarcastically, "It's just food."

Soon then the limo pulled up in front of them, the back window rolled down and the Manager looked at Dust. "Buddy, haven't seen you in years!" He said with a welcoming smile.

The manager was a bit older now, but still running the company. He refuses to retire until his death smacks him with his pink slip. He was in his early seventies, way past the age of retirement. He wore a blue polo shirt as he looked at Dust out the window. He soon motioned them over to him as he opened the door, They all piled in to escape the dry heat of the day and into the air conditioned limo filled with drinks and snacks.

"Oh god, can I please have one?" Shawk pleaded slightly.

"Yeh, sure, knock yourselves out." The manager replied nicely.

Shawk smiled and jumped for the snack bar and took a granola bar and a soda, he began to feast on the granola bar as the limo began to move. Dust looked at the manager and smiled.

"So, boss. What's up?" Dust asked, "Did you see that science show last night?"

"Ugh, sadly." The manager said looking at Dust. "We will get her back."

"Well, Ryder is supposed to release his new animatromics today and Ash is supposed to be there." Dust said, "But I want to see her alone."

"Oh, how about using John?" The manager suggested. "He has never been out for over 14 years. Would he even know about.." He clears his throat softly signaling what he was going to say, Dust knew this all well.

"Yes, about _her."_ Dust sighed.

Dust showed the manager Jr.'s phone, it had the time, date, and location stapled right on it. The manager smiled. "Just enough time to give you a few upgrades, and Jr. I got a surprise for you."

Jr.'s ears perked up, "Oh boy! I love surprises!"

"Yeh?" The manager asked, "How about an early birthday present?"

"Oh, that would be great." Jr. replied, his tail wagged as he smiled. He let out a small bark. He gasped and looked away embarrassed. The manager raised an eyebrow at this emotion but smiled.

"You're inner dog." The manager smiled.

Jr. looked at the manager, "W-what?" He asked nervously, hoping to get out of this embarrassing situation.

"That bark, like a dog." The manager chuckled.

"Damn, Jr. don't turn full dog on me." Dust laughed and gave Jr. a light tap on the shoulder, "I was happy when I got my first."

"First what?" Jr. asked, he looked over at Shawk who was guzzling down a Sprite, then back to Dust and the Manager, "Please tell me."

"You will see it when you see it. Just wait.." The manager sighed.

"Alright." Jr. said as his tail still wagged in excitement.

On the rest of the hour journey to the B.O.T Net base of operations out in a new location out in the mountains. Jr. and Dust talked about stuff and Dust told more stories of when he got his things before his global hunt started. He talked about how he did not know that this would last about a year and be so huge and devastating to the world. Jr. just loved how his father would tell him stories, like I said earlier. This story was the time where Dust met Exo, Jr. loved this story due to it's sheer comedic factor. The whole fact that Exo almost had sexual intercourse with one of Dust's target put a grin on Jr.'s face. Almost making him laugh. The manager smiled at the two and sighed.

Twenty minutes pass as they drove down a highway out of LA and into the desert, they were going to the B.O.T Net home base out in a secluded part of the desert. They were going down a nicely paved road, a military aircraft that was a F18 fighter soared overhead as in checking the vehicle to make sure there was no trouble. Inside the limo Shawk was dead asleep as his stomach was filled on snacks and drinks that the mini snack bar held leaving only wrappers and bottles in the car, he snored happily. Jr. was talking with the manager about stuff as Dust was looked out the window.

"Really, I did not know that the Barrett Fifty Caliber can rip a person's arm off." Jr said shocked.

"Yeh, fast and tough fuckers those things shoot. Could rip a man in half in seconds." The manager replied. "You know, we are building something else."

Dust snapped out of his daze after he heard what the manager said looked him, "Wait? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Yeh, a new partner of yours." The manager said.

"What? A new person in the squad?" Dust asked.

"Yes, you'll meet him when you get there. He will be accompanying you throughout the mission and until he dies or retires.. Whatever comes first."

"I can't wait to meet this recruit." Dust sighed, "Is his trained?"

"Well, tests show that he is an expert in martial arts." The manager replied.

"Anything else?"

"No"

"Damn. Well, lets hope how he does. I'll see if he is fit for the job."

"Dust, that's not your decision. Its mine."

Dust looked at the manager surprisingly. "What, what happens if this newbie drags us all down and is just plain useless."

"Then you train him yourself."

"Alright." Dust sighed as he looked out the window again, getting into deep thought.

They arrived at their destination a few minutes later, going through a few checkpoints and signing some papers. They finally were inside B.O.T Net's base of operations. The place was bigger that we had last seen it. A few more wings, one for science, one for weapons design, and another for living quarters. For the guards and agents alike.

Jr. looked around in amazement of the base, this was the first time Jr. was ever inside the building.

"Dad what is that?" He asked pointing to a statue, it was Dust holding a man by his neck. It looked like the man was struggling for his life under his grip.

"Well, that's me and that man is Mr. Fazbear."

"Wait, is that the monument that teachers in school talk about?"

"Yeh, sounds like it. It will soon be shipped to Planes-Ville in a few months. Made out of two tons of stone and carved in a year." Dust smiled as he looked at it then back at Jr. "Lets just get this surprise out of the way."

"Okay!" Jr. said as his tail wagged softly in excitement. He had almost forgot about the surprise.

The manager took them to an elevator as they passed by a few groups of people. They all eyed Dust and smiled, some waved and some greeted him with a "Hello" or a "Holy crap its Dust, how you doing buddy." Dust would reply with a smile or with a simple "Okay."

"Alright, down this elevator and we will see the new inventions." The manager said as he pressed the very last button and the elevator doors slowly shut and they descended down the levels. Down to the very last, down to the top secret area. As the doors swung open a few guards pointed their guns at them but when they saw Dust and the Manager they lowered them, letting the two through but they raised suspicion at Jr., one of them aimed their weapon at Jr.

"Calm down, that's Dust's son. Let him through."

He lowered his weapon and sighed, Jr. just walked on through quickly. "Uh… What was the for?" Jr. asked the manager.

"Better than one guard behind a desk, they will shoot anybody who does not have access to this level. They will give a warning then if that requirement is not met. The guards can open fire." The manager replied.

Shwak who was with them said, "That shit is fucked up."

"Well, its better than having somebody sneak in and steal shit." The manager chuckled, "Most people back away after the first warning anyway." The manager walked up to a door and pulled out a key and put it in the knob and unlocked it. He twisted the knob and opened the door slowly revealing a dark room.

"What is in here?" Jr. asked looking around in the darkness.

"Step in Jr. take a look." The manager replied with a smile.

Jr. took a few steps in and the lights flicked on revealing a Exo suit that was the perfect fit for him. He smiled and looked at the Manager. "Holy crap, is that for me?" he asked as his tail wagged profusely.

"Yes boy, its for you." The manager said. "Put it on, check it out..."

 _[Ryder Tech, Board Office]_

Ryder stood tall in the meeting room at an end of a long wooden table, he looked at all of his trusted associates. The associates chatted with each-other, wondering why Ryder called this meeting. Ryder cleared his throat loudly and the chatter quieted down.

"Alright my friends. You all know about how I want that Storm in my grasps?" Ryder asked.

"Mhm." They all replied.

"Well, after we get her. Or if we don't even… I want to go for something big."

The associates looked at each-other, one of them asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that we should expand." Ryder replied with a smile.

"But where?" another associate asked.

"North Korea." Ryder replied with the same smile, "One huge mass of land to take."

The associates looked each other in shock, they all chatted with each-other and then looked at Ryder, "Are you crazy Ryder, you are talking about a superpower." One of them said with a worried expression.

"I'm not _crazy_ as you say… I'm just doing what nobody else would dare to do..."

 **Well that was chapter six for you, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **If you all want to join a Skype group, I have recently made one and would love for you all to join so we all can chat and have a good time.**

 **wFtjfFtf5cNe**

 **A simple link you can copy into the search bar and follow the instructions . Then for free you can join the group as a guest or on your own account. I hope you all can join so we can have a good time, and have fun.**

 **I hope you all have a great week and this is ItalianGod22 signing out and as all ways, "Cap dem' fools that stand in our way." :P**


	7. Act I, Chapter VII

_[Ryder Tech base of operations, 9:40 Am]_

"You got to be fucking crazy Ryder, how in the hell will you be able to take North Korea? We only have a small force in the thousands and they have a force in the millions." A man asked Ryder as he stood up, "This will be the death of our company. Maybe even America itself if they find out if an American company attacked. What if we do win, the whole world will be up our ass, even Russia."

How Ryder shuddered after he mentioned Russia, he knew the leader strongly disliked Ryder Tech. Ryder was not afraid but was a bit worried that if they did invade North Korea that they would face Russian opposition, mostly Spetsnaz he knew that if his men faced the Russians it would be long and bloody, but for Ryder It would be sending his men to a slaughter.

"I'm not afraid. When we get these Animatronics produced and combat tested we can send them out on their first mission. That will be helping our men in North Korea. They will be in squads and they will lead human squads. We will produce more fire power and we do have our nerds working on some new invention." Ryder replied calmly. Some of the men that sat at the table began to discuss more questions. Even reasons not to invade.

After a long while of discussion they quieted down and another man stood and looked at Ryder. "Sir, we would be using all of our money in this operation. Do you really want to proceed? It could jeopardize the company mostly."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, Ash come in here."

Ash walked into the room wearing her gear, it was black baggy pants. Mostly to hold gear that could fit in her pockets. She wore a black sleeveless shirt that puffed out her breasts more, this exposed a tattoo on her neck that said "Ryder Tech: Innovation for the world." The tattoo was panted onto her fur so it would show up on her neck more. It was all back and showed a picture of a hawk with its wings spread, one wing held a cross meaning unity under God and the other a gun that meant that they would fight to keep this unity and die for it. She smiled at Ryder and glanced down at her waist that held two fifteen inch Katanas that were holstered in a metallic sheath, the hilts made out of solid gold and iron laced with leather for style but the weapons were light weight. On her back was a well kept MTAR-X with a cobra sight with a suppressor. In her pockets below her Katanas were silenced Glock-17's with red laser-light combos. The backs of her hands had scars on them that glowed with her mood. They were light blue so she was calm right now.

Ryder smiled at her, he welcomed her in and said. "She is soon going on a mission to get our main target Storm. After she comes back with her, we will make our push on North Korea. Our specialists armed her with the gear that she will use for this mission." He said as he explained her gear out to the men. They all sighed happily knowing that no humans were being sent, but only one Animatronic. After they realized this their hopes went to dust. They doubted that she would ever succeed. After all their last mission was a complete failure with only one soul survivor. Who sat in the room with his arms crossed in doubt.

That man was named Chris, his body was littered with scars of that day. He had a neckless of fangs, around ten were on his neck. His body build was muscular and he wore some jeans and a white designer T-shirt with a nicely made picture that depicted a man wrestling with a wolf. On the bottom it said "Against all odds." A M1911 was in its holster on his waist and he coughed loudly getting everybody's attention.

Ryder cocked his head looking at Chris. "Like to add anything?"

"Yeh, she will be slaughtered. I can see it now." Chris replied in a deep voice, It was almost baritone.

Ash's expression went from calm to slightly angry with the indication of red in the light blue color in her hands. "That's not true, I'll have her bound and gagged. She'll be on this desk crying through her gag for help." Ash snapped at Chris, "Your just mad that you are not the one assigned to this mission."

"No, I just know by experience." Chris replied, "A pack of wolves slaughtered my whole entire squad. I had to fucking fight my way through them to live. You know how fucking hard that was? When they all just gang up on you, ammo low, and only with a knife. CQC is their thing, not ours... See these fangs? All in one fucking fist to fist brawl."

"Oh Ash, have you met Chris yet?" Ryder asked politely, "He will be your body guard for the show, he will make sure no disturbances happen."

"I hate him already..." She said to herself as she face-palmed.

"Oh please." Chris smiled, "I like you already."

 _[B.O.T Net base of operations]_

Jr. smiled with delight as he tested the Exo Suit out, he cracked his knuckles and practiced his punches on a plastic dummy. Each punch sent an electric shockwave through the target, knocking it back. Jr. looked at his fists and smiled, he loved this power that flowed through it.

"What else can this do?" Jr. asked as his tail wagged happily, he noticed a little touch pad on his wrist. He looked at it and studied it, it showed his heart rate, body temperature, area temperature. Even there was an alarm system to alert him to any noxious gasses in the area. This would help greatly in the long run, but he did not notice that on his father's Exo Suit. His fathers was a bit bulkier due to it being the first made model, it needed an upgrade badly.

"Well, try jumping." Dust replied, smiling as he knew his son was happy with the Exo Suit.

Jr. jumped in the air but it was a regular jump, he looked at Dust with a saddened expression, "What did that do?" He asked.

"Next time in the air, try jumping again. Don't worry it took me a few tries to learn it also." Dust replied.

Jr. cocked his legs for another jump, he wanted as much time as he could give himself. He concentrated on the jump and pushed his legs of the ground. He did a normal jump again but this time while a second passed and he was almost to the ground again. The thrusters on his Exo Suit kicked in and thrusted him twenty feet in the air. He gasped in surprise as his body was forcefully thrusted into the air, he let out a scream of terror as he noticed that he was falling from a dramatically height.

"Don't worry, the springs in your Exo Suit will absorb most of the shock, just land flat on your feet and you'll be fine." Dust said as Jr. fell, Jr. heard this and put his feet towards the ground and landed on his feet, the force of the impact made him stumble a bit. He regained balance, but his body felt like everything was thrusted up and then had to come back to terms with gravity.

"Woah, that was fucking sick, how the hell did that happen?" Jr. asked looking at Dust, he was overjoyed by the experience.

"Thrusters, when the suit senses that you want to thrust, it will thrust you in the air. When it's on it connects with your central nervous system and connects to your thoughts. So you must be wanting to do that action for the suit to do it." The manager said, "A new thing in the design. But we are working on a design that's more discreet to the eye."

"What is it?" Jr. asked, cocking his head.

"We are still working on it, so I will tell you when we are sure if it works." The manager replied as he turned around and walked out of the room, but when he reached the door he turned around to Dust and said. "Dust come with me, he is waiting."

"Who?" Dust asked.

"Your partner."

Dust sighed and followed the manager out of the room, the manager stationed a female guard at the door to give Jr. company while Dust and him were away. They walked down a series of halls and checkpoints until they entered a section marked "Training Chamber One." The area was just a all dark glass room overlooking a larger white room. They saw a black wolf sit in the middle meditating, his chest pushed up and down slowly keeping a calm pattern. Dust looked at the manager with a confused look.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked in disbelief.

"That's Project X, top of the line for close quarters combat." The manager said as he pressed a button on the wall and a microphone dropped down, a light blared green and the manager tapped on it, getting Project X's attention.

He looked at the glass box and saw the two figures, one he recognized as the manager but the other stuck him off. "Yes sir?" He asked trying to get a good identity of the figure that was next to him.

"You have a visitor here wanting to see you."

He smiled. "I love guests, send him in."

"Alright, three minutes." The manager replied.

The manager retracted the microphone and looked at Dust, he pointed a staircase to their left. "Go and talk to him, he is a nice person once you get to meet him."

"Alright..." Dust said quietly as he walks to the staircase, he went down it one flight and reached the bottom that revealed a door to the large room. Dust tried to turn the knob but it was locked.

"Oh, sorry gotta unlock that for you." The manager said, his voice echoed through the staircase and a loud click was heard. The door unlocked and swung open revealing the white room where Project X sat. Project X stared at Dust and so did Dust, their gazes fixed on each other, Dust smiled and walked in the room, Project X gave him a welcoming smile as he walked in.

"So your Dust I presume?" Project X asked Dust as he stood up.

Dust entered the room. "Yeh, the one and only." He joked.

Project X chuckled and replied, "Nice to meet you." He got up and walked towards Dust. Dust did not notice a clunk in his step like most Animatronics have when they walk, it was normal footsteps.

Dust walked towards Project X calmly, expecting anything. They closed the distance to each other and Dust noticed more features about Project X. His eyes were blue and his build was normal. He looked around in his late twenties, with a kick in his step. Dust came to the conclusion that he was homosexual but he was not, by his happy nature and his calm attitude it looked like it... But he was built like a killing machine. Being able to defeat ten men at once in combat, but he avoids guns at all costs. He is more on the side of "Letting the losers live than killing them."

They closed the gap and, "You have a firm grip Dust." Project X said after noticing that Dust had a firm grip in the handshake.

"After years of shaking hands... You develop a good handshake." Dust replying with a smile. "You seem not so bad after all, I assumed worse."

"So after one handshake, you don't think I'm bad?" Project X asked.

"Well, at least you don't show off." Dust said looking at the glass box located at the far end of the room that housed the manager.

The manager from his room located in the glass box smiled to himself. "He will show off his skills in a few seconds." The manager smiled and pressed a button. Making a loud, low buzzing noise. This opened a small door at the other end of the room that Dust and Project X stood in.

"What the hell?" Dust asked as he saw the door open at the end of the room.

Project X smiled, "Training session." He broke the handshake and turned around. "Dust could you sit this one out? So I can show off what I'm made for?"

"And there's the show off." Dust chuckled, "Alright, just holler if you need backup."

Project X smiled as he saw a few soldiers run out, each holding batons in hand. They charged at Project X with full force, lifting up their batons, some of them split up to get around him. He let them and smiled, "I missed you guys." He said smiling at one of them.

One of them charged at him, "Yeh me too." He said as he swung his baton at Project X's head but it was grabbed in mid air stopping it dead. Project X smiled at him and kicked him away from it sending him to the floor. Project X broke the baton in half and dropped it onto the floor. Two more men closed in on him and attempted to slam both of their batons into him but Project X ducked and punched them directly in the sides making them gasp in pain but the got back holding their sides. Project X grabbed one of them, put them behind him and used his body to slam the soldier into the other. Another soldier attempted to attack him from behind but Project X grabbed his arm with his left and elbowed him straight in the nose with his right, knocking him out instantly.

All but one man was down now, that man stood in the back of the room looking Project X directly in the eyes. The man charged at Project X with blazing speeds and before reaching him jumped in the air, Dust noticed the Exo Suit on the man's back. He knew if he landed one punch on Project X he was done for. The man activated his thrusters and boosted in the air. He fell but the man put all his force into his target and his thrusters went off again. But this time towards the ground, he was going to boost slam into the ground.

Boost slams are effective in some situations, like if there was a group of targets that you wanted to get rid of. Even on targets you could not kill, like Project X. The shock wave from this landing could only daze somebody like Project X but not do serious damage. To a human target this CAN kill on impact so the user would need to watch out if there was civilians in the general area.

Project X looked up at the man and smiled warmly at him. The man slammed his direct force into Project X but stayed in the air, he looked down to see Project X holding his foot. The foot that could have ended that fist fight, the man was shocked to see Project X still at least standing after that, but Project X wobbled there as he body energy was wasted by the shock of the impact. He had to take a full on impact that was supposed to kill in a direct radios. Project X pulled the man onto the ground and smashed his fist straight into the man's chest fracturing some ribs and most of all paralyzing the man with pain.

He turned to Dust. "Sorry, the manager likes to send visitors to my chamber." He sighed, "They are not friendly at all."

The manager smiled in his little glass box and sighed, "You two should come up here." He said over an intercom as the door swung open behind Dust.

"Let's go." Dust said to Project X as he turned around and started to walk to the staircase. But Project X stopped him by placing a hand on Dust's shoulder.

"Wait, one question... What about my kids?" He asked.

"What kids?" Dust replied, turning to Project X confused. He saw nothing in this white room that could house a family or kids at that fact.

"What I mean is." Project X took a deep breath and sighed, "I never seen them in a while... They ran away and never came back."

"What are their names?"

"Storm... Willa..."

 _[Ryder Tech base of operations, thirty minutes later]_

Ash was in her room preparing for her show outside that was due in three hours. She practiced the moves that she was supposed to do to appease the crowds. Her palms glowed red and sparked a small fire that formed a heart mid air. She looked at the wall like it was the audience lovingly. She was trying to look as adorable as possible for the crowd to show that Ryder's animatronics can be passive towards anybody. But she could fake this with flying colors if she wanted too. The AI that she had could help he mock all emotions, plus tell if somebody was lying before they even bluffed. She could scan all facial expressions within a second to predict if the person was a threat or not, what action she should take, and if the person was armed. She could tell even if the person seemed unarmed. They could be planing to pull out a nine millimeter and she could see that after the first second she looked them directly in the eye.

She cocked her head cutely and glared at the wall with the cutest of eyes that could melt hearts. This was also a lie, deep down inside her wiring, programming, coding she wanted to kill. That feeling ran within her and throughout her system. But there was bits of code preventing that, suppressing the urge inside of her. She keeps seeing Dust in the back of her mind, a strand of code and a few images of him.

 _{Recognize_entity: Dust_

 _Open: ( , Dust2_ _.jpg_ _)_

 _Check_.dir_

 _If target is recognized and confirmed: Terminate_

 _}_

She sighed and went back to her normal look, she turned around to her bed. She wondered about why Dust was a target, maybe Ryder hated him and wanted him dead. This wasn't the first time Ryder wanted somebody dead. He hated people that he thought could jeopardize the company before any invention rolled out, Dust would be a likely target due to his history and his combat experience. Ash smiled and licked her chops.

"Heh, can't wait to meet this fella."

 **I'm so sorry for that last chapter of you guys felt like it was rushed in any kind of way, you know we all have ups and downs but I hope this chapter covered for it. Plus that L33T HAX0R shit. Jesus, but anywaaaaay before I turn into one of those people. (I mean the kids that use L33T instead of English).**

 **I just really want to thank you guys for helping me get so far, and I'll never stop saying this until I die. But you guys helped a lot with the support and before I go I must leave one message.**

 **Hisssssssssssssssss**


	8. Act I, Chapter VIII

_[B.O.T Net base of operations]_

"Hmm, I've heard of those names before.." Dust replied scratching his chin, he tried to remember from this morning when the two girls sneaked into his son's room. He laughed a bit to himself as images flashed from that moment in time. Funny how that works, a moment of time can be remembered for the rest of that person's life, a sad one, maybe even a happy one. Project X looked at Dust confused by the sudden laugh. "You should go ask Jr., he knows."

"Who is Jr." Project X asked Dust.

"My son." Dust said with a modest tone, "You would like the little guy, he is coming with us on this mission."

"'Little guy'? How old is Jr.?" Project X asked as Dust started to walk out of the chamber, Project X soon followed.

"Fourteen." Dust replied looking at Project X.

"You think he is kinda young for a mission that could get bloody at any second." Project X whispered worriedly as they reached the stairs, all that Dust only replied to the question was a sigh and a little grumble.

 _Yeh says the guy that let his kids run off._

Project X heard this faintly and snarled at Dust slightly, "What did you just say?"

Dust kept silent and walked up the stairs, Project X followed a bit heated up by what he just heard. What he heard from Dust was slightly different from what Dust really said. All what he had burned into his mind from that second was, "Fucking fagot." Because of Dust mumbling it under his breath and the mumble was quick so Project X misheard what Dust really said, but it was better then hearing Dust undermined Project X's parenting.

"Nothing of importance, but if you were wondering about Jr. he is a talented marksman trained by yours truly." Dust smiled.

Project X huffed out some air and sighed "Guns are for wimps, I prefer hand to hand."

"Yeh, when you get a load of buckshot to the face, then you will think differently." He replies sighing, "But everybody has a different combat style. Me for instance will use anything to kill my target: knives, guns, and even the environment are some of the things I will use against you or anybody else if they cross me the wrong way."

They reached the top of the staircase where they saw the manager smile at them, "Dust do you like him now?" He asked looking at the two.

"Somewhat." Dust replied looking at Project X then back at the manager, "Haven't really seen him out in _real_ combat yet."

"But do you like his skills so far?" The manager asked.

"Yeh, I do. Stopping a Exo slam.. That sold me." Dust replied as he recalled that moment. He was still impressed by that. "How in the hell could he withstand the shock and force of that?"

"All about how you stand." Project X replied. "In a certain stance you can take all of the force and put it to the ground. So most of the force goes to your legs and into the earth." Project X looked at his arms, "But I mean never let it stay in your arms or hands. They will break like twigs."

"Alrighty then." Dust said walking off from the two, "let's go see Jr."

"Okay." Project X sighed and followed him, the manager came close behind.

Dust began to think about Ash a bit, he sighed at the memories of her as they flashed and faded away with the time that passed by. He could remember walking the beach with her and exchanging the "I love you"' and "I hope we never get torn apart." But these memories lingered within his mind, like a storm cloud over a city on a cold rainy day, he had to let go, she is alive now and he will see her soon. He smiled at this fact, but remembered fourteen years ago to that fatal day when she took a nine millimeter bullet to the chest that almost instantly took her life that day burned into his mind, it replayed over and over never to be forgotten. He sighed a bit and a tear dropped from his eyelid and down his cheek.

Project X noticed the sudden change in emotion in Dust, he patted him on the back softly, it was kind and friendly. It was that kind of pat that would tell somebody "I'm here. Don't worry anymore." It was gentile but firm. Dust looked up and wiped the tear from his face and sighed. He looked down at his feet as they walked. But when they reached the door to the room that Jr and Shawk was in Dust cleared his throat and acted like nothing happened, but Project X knew and the manager also knew. Even though he wasn't directly involved in the situation.

They heard gunfire behind the door. Dust got tensed up thinking that they were being invaded but the manager stopped Dust and then opened the door to see Jr hold the tri-shot revolver down the room, he took another shot shooting all three. The kick threw the revolver out of Jr.'s hand and onto the floor two feet in-front of Dust. Jr. turned around to see him.

"Dad, did you see the kick on this gun? It flew right outta my arm." Jr. barked happily not caring about them knowing, but when he saw Project X he immediately stopped and stayed silent, he blushed in embarrassment and looked at Project X. "Did you hear that Mr.?"

Project X smiled, "That's cute. Is this your son Dust?"

"Yeh." Dust replied, "I really don't know where he gets the bark from. Me or Ash.."

"Ash?" Project X asked, not knowing who she was.

"The one we are going after today." Dust sighed.

"We hope to bring her back and fix her up again so she isn't apart of Ryder Tech. Also to restore her memory before the deadline." The manager said.

"Deadline?!" Dust and Shawk asked in unison.

"The deadline. Yes... The deadline is the date that the backup of an Animatronic's AI gets erased. For Fazbear's Animatronics that is, and because Ash was a Fazbear Animatronic she has this deadline. If I recount, it would erase in fifteen years after her death." The manager explained.

"Great so we only have a few months." Dust groaned.

"But we can end all of this today when we capture her. Our scientists broke the code to her AI when you started to work here Dust. Just in case anything happened to her, like this."

"What happens if we can't get her?" Shawk asked.

"Well, let's just hope to god that we can get he in the next year." The manager said looking Dust. "If we don't, her AI will erase and Ryder will have full control of her. You will never be able to get her back."

"Yeh, and I'll kill that son of a bitch." Dust growled.

"Ash may kill you before you even touch him at that point." The manager sighed, "He might upgrade her, like at the convention. People all over the Internet are expecting you to show up and Ryder knows, so he may amp up security. Meaning more armed guards to try to take you out if you try anything stupid."

"Nothing for the four of us to handle." Shawk reassured the manager, "They are just mercs to us military trained."

"Um." Project X said a bit worried, "The kid."

"X, I taught this kid left and right, up and down about almost every gun and he is good at hand to hand." Dust replied. "Plus with the Exo on he will be fine, I gave it some extra stimulus-packs to make sure he is safe in the long firefights."

"I really don't know..." Project X replied.

"Hey, I'll be fine." Jr. Interjected at his father's defense.

"Are we supposed to head out?" Shawk asked as he walked over to pick up his revolver then he went up to Dust and whispered in his ear. "Remind me to never let him use this gun ever again."

"After what I saw... Agreed.." Dust whispered back.

 _[A few hours later]_

The crew was resting in the B.O.T Net rest lunge that overlooked Sacramento that was a thirty minute drive. The lounge was a big wooden one that could support a few hundred people at a time, with a full bar and grill, a casino area (this is where some of B.O.T Net's funds are gained and lost.), a game area for the kids that is rarely used but just in case, a dance hall and DJ turn tables for parties. The base was known for their agent exclusive parties that were a blast. There was always something to do at B.O.T Net when you were off mission for leisure, most people were drawn to this place for work and fun. Dust liked this and so did Jr. but Project X disliked this place, only to get a root beer or two when he so pleased. He saw a few people at the bar

making love to their tonic and Gin. He looked at Dust that sat across from him, he was chowing down on a gigantic bacon cheeseburger that was lathered in barbecue sauce. Jr. just had some chicken strips with fries because he wasn't as hungry as Dust at the moment. They were only here because Dust insisted that he would take them out to lunch before the mission. Shawk took advantage of this and hit the bar to order the most expensive champagne that the bar had to offer so he could gain somewhat of a buzz.

"Come on Dust, you don't have to break your wallet for this lunch." The manager suggested, "Let me pay it."

"Nah, sit back and relax boss, you already have me the big bonus after Fazbear was killed." Dust replied after he had swallowed a bit of cheeseburger.

"Yeh, and what the American government pitched in on with the taxpayer money also.." The manager sighed.

"Yeh." He chuckled, "Worth a few billion now."

Project X jumped in surprise and sprayed what Root Beer he had in his mouth in Dust's face "What?!" Project X asked astonished, "H-How?"

Shawk came back with a bottle of Crystal, the most expensive and best tasting champagne on the bar, there was only one bottle left in stock. In his other hand was four glasses: one for Dust, Project X, The Manager, and himself. "What are you all talking about?" He asked setting the bottle down in the middle of the table for all of them to see.

"How Dust is worth a few billion dollars." Project X replied with a shocked look in his face.

"Nine billion to be exact." Dust said matter-o-factly, "Half going to my son then the other to me."

"What?!" Jr. exclaimed, "I thought you were the one with the money dad."

"When I think you are ready for the money I'll give you your credit card and open your account for you to use." Dust said as he took another bite of his burger and chewed on it.

"You know that Storm girl?" The manager said changing the subject, he was tired of talking about each other's bank account balances.

"Yeh?" Shawk asked.

"What about her?" Dust asked looking at the manager like he was about to say some bad news.

"Apparently Ryder is after her." The manager replied pulling out a small laptop and placing it on the table for them to see, Jr. tried to see but couldn't due to Project X being in the way. He poked Project X and he smiled moving a bit so Jr. could see.

"Yeh, they had multiple attempts and they all failed. But that's all we could pull out of their database." The manager sighed. "Well, I could use a glass of champagne."

Shawk heard this and popped the bottle of Crystal open, he poured a fresh glass for the manager, then one for Dust who gladly accepted it, then Project X. He studied the glass dumbfounded.

"How can you people suck down poison and don't care." Project X asked pushing the glass lightly towards Dust who was enjoying the crisp taste of champagne. "Even before a mission."

Shawk finished his glass and looked at Project X, "Jesus mom, don't ruin our fun." He joked.

"Dude, take a chill pill." Dust smiled, "We are only having one glass."

Project X sighed and looked at Jr. and gave him the "Alcohol is bad" talk while the three others sipped down their drinks. Shawk put a lid on the Crystal and kept it on the table for the waiter to take, he wrote a note and placed it on the bottle.

 _Have fun._

 _~ Shawk_

"Alright, let's go. Manager do you have anymore weapons you want to give before the mission?" Dust asked looking at him.

"Well, we could get your blades sharpened, some ammo. But I think you take care enough and keep tabs on your ammo that you really don't need it." The manager replied.

"Yeh, just give Jr. a bolt action rifle and a Glock and we will be fine." Dust said looking at Jr., "He hasn't learned automatics yet."

"But dad, I really want to use a M4 so baaaad." Jr. said as he sighed.

"So, can you control your bursts, or do you want accuracy?" Dust asked Jr.

"Accuracy?" Jr. replied slowly and nervously, wanting to get the right answer.

"Okay. Get the kid a AR15 and call it a day, civilian issue."

"Alright, some Kevlar just in case?" The manager asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll load up the SUV. We will take that there, from what Jr.'s phone says the event takes place at night. So I'm outfitting it with a thermal just in case we have to cut the power."

"Are we really trusting a kid to provide sniper support?" Shawk asked looking at Jr. doubtfully.

"I trained him since he was eight with air soft guns. Then when he was ten I moved him up to bullets out of pistols then with time he moved up to bolt actions and semi-autos. I think he can handle a AR15 and a Glock." Dust smiled riffing up Jr.'s hair a bit with his hand. "I have faith in him and if we fail with our lives, then there is always next time."

 _[Ryder Tech base of operations]_

Ryder entered a room full of scientists and robotic engineers, they were working on a few animatronics.

One was a male brown bear, his body looked sleek and new. They were just putting the finishing touches on him. With expert craftsmanship they welded the body together with extra care. His brown fur to the touch seemed real. The engineers lifted his arms and legs to see if they were welded on properly. A dog tag sat on his neck and engraved into it was "Freddy." Ryder smiled at how he was coming. He was the first they worked on after Ash, this is why Freddy looked near perfection. All he needed was a power core and he was set. The scientists placed his AI core in his head with care and shut his head closed. His eyes glowed a dismal gold to notify the workers that his AI core was working.

Next to the bear was a male purple bunny. His fur was the same, felt real to the touch, his tail was just like a rabbit's and his AI core was being installed and his body was being finished on. A dog tag on his neck reads "Bonnie." His eyes glowed a dismal purple to notify the scientists that his AI core was up to date and working.

Next to him was a female chicken. Around her neck wore a bib that said "Let's eat!" With her orange beak just above it. Her body was yellow with the fur at the touch was similar to a chicken's her breasts were C cups and her body was slim. When they put her AI core in her head, it glowed a hazel. A dog tag around her neck and under the bib said "Chica."

"Ah, the Fazbear crew, coming back strong I see?" He asked the Animatronics that laid there. He looked to his right and saw a Wolf animatronic with retractable claws for fingertips. A scar on his right eye. "And you Scar. You will be their newest addition and don't worry, you can get a piece of the action as well."

A scientist placed a AI core in his head making his eyes glow a dark red, making him too ready to accept a power core. But they all had power cores inside their chests. They just had to activate them for them to work.

"Ryder, just snap your fingers and they will turn on, and stay on." A scientist said to him.

Ryder smiled and snapped his fingers and their eyes glowed brighter and soon started to blink...

 **Well, that's that for now. Gotta give credit to the Guest that gave me Scar.**

 **Let me know how this story is going so far with a 1-10 score. I want to know how my skills going now since I started. You can tell**

 **Me on a PM, Skype: kushboyy22, or KIK: DustAssasian. I hope to see how I am doing so far and to improve if needed.**

 **See you all in the next chapter and peace :3**


	9. Act I, Chapter IX

_[Ryder Tech base of operations, 8:00 pm,]_

It was a clear night, clear enough for the search lights of Ryder's defenses to light up the sky directing all the citizens of Sacramento, California to their event that was happening this second. Music blasted for blocks, people were dancing and having a good time. This was Ryder's event to release his first line of Animatronics. Well really the running up to it. This event was spread across social media as a free event for music and drinks. The Bar was free once inside but was limited to the drink tickets that were handed inside to prevent intoxication. People mumbled and groaned about this but most people knew that they would see something else tonight, they knew Ash was resurrected and Dust knew this also. People flocked in to see Dust in person if he shows up.

Ryder caught wind of this and appointed armed guards in the disguise of civilians at the party, they holstered the newer version of the Tri-Shot revolver that was boasted at the convention. The laser rounds could burn through metal and sadly skin would burn to a crisp at the immense heat. The rounds were driven by a charge that heats up over time. This can be cooled down when exposed to air for a few seconds or can be reloaded in charges. Most of the men preferred the cool down. The gun had the same functions as its last versions but a overhaul in design and specs, the rounds would travel at the speed of light and would keep going until it hit a solid target or reach a range of ten miles without being affected by gravity of wind. It was just a point, aim, and shoot type of weapon.

Ryder was in his office overlooking the party, Ash and her new companions looked down at the guests that danced on their front lawn. Ryder took a shot of whiskey in nervousness. He did not want Dust to interrupt his plan, he wanted no setbacks. But he knew this gamble all too well when he revived Ash and showed her off at the convention a few days ago. But there was no backing down now. He drank his shot and looked at Ash and her new crew of animatronics.

They stood next to her leaning on the wall looking at their guns and checking their ammo, they were armed with Desert Eagles and a few .50 BMG mags to their name. Ash was the most armed of them all due to her training over the years with every single gun in the world, even knowing how to handle a few weapons that Ryder had in development.

"Ash, get your squad down to the stage soon, I gotta get the show ready, it's almost time." Ryder said after he enjoyed the glass of whiskey, a sharp aftertaste was felt in his mouth.

"Yes sir." She replied, "Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Scar, let's go." Ash said as she motioned them to follow, they loaded one magazine into their guns and followed. They obeyed her orders like it was programmed inside of them. Because it was, sort of.

Ryder sighed and looked outside at the party that unfolded, the music vibrated from

The base outside. He looked at the mountains outside the city, the interstate connected the town to that region, he expected Dust to ride in from that area due to it not being a major interstate going into the city. Ryder smiled as he saw a speck riding in the distance, a black SUV driving in the distance.

 _[Inside that black SUV]_

"Alright, a few miles off, get ready." The manager said as he saw the Ryder Tech building as it got into view, it was a tall ten story skyscraper. But the rest was blocked by the city that came into view.

"Have we gone over the plan, it's a snatch and grab mission, just grab her and go." Dust said to all of them in the SUV, Eclipse nodded as Jr. loaded and unloaded clips from his new AR15 that he had gotten before the mission. He was strapped in Kevlar to protect his vest and a helmet sat in his head to protect him from oncoming gunfire. Shawk listened and nodded at Dust cocking his Tri-Shot revolver and looked over to Eclipse. He was watching Jr carefully making sure he knew how to handle the gun.

"Jr. don't point the barrel at your head now." Eclipse said nervously as Jr. inspected the sights of the gun that were night vision. They could also switch to normal if Jr. pleased.

"I'm not that dumb with guns." Jr. sighed as he loaded a clip into the feed and clocked a live round into the chamber, but the gun was on safety so the trigger was solid, locked into place.

Dust was unarmed, he did not want to alarm anybody by brandishing any firearms, but just in case of trouble he was equipped with a combat knife made with experimental metals. The sheath was made of mostly nickel laced with another unknown metal. The manager kept this a secret for obvious reasons… More like classified reasons. The hilt had some leather engraved into it that said "Fusione V1."

"We are dropping Jr. off a few blocks away to pick off any guards that Dust comes near, if they pull a gun… Kill them." The manager said looking back at Jr using his rear view mirror. "I don't care if we get spotted and have a huge fire fight. If Ash has any other goons with her, shoot them too. We only want Ash alive, so if you have to shoot her, knee caps and Dust non lethal takedowns only. We can't risk any civilians getting hurt, Jr. same going towards you and everybody else in this SUV, if I see one dead body due to our bullets I'll be sure to dock your pay from that."

"Wait, I'm being paid for this?" Jr. asked as his ears perked up.

"Yeh, but only a few hundred grand." Dust replied, I get the most due to me being over eighteen."

"Why can't we just go guns a fuckin' blazin' up in there?" Shawk asked pouting a bit.

"So, why can't we fucking murder a few civilians by stray gunfire? Ryder made this event large for a reason. So we would be deterred to do that tactic." The manager said looking at the road ahead, they passed a sign that said "Welcome To Sacramento."

"Wouldn't they be killing civilians too?" Jr. asked, "Would I do that?" He asked nervously.

Dust looked back at his son, he reached over and patted him on his head "It will all be okay if you can aim, just only focus on the people with guns." Dust said as his voice reassures Jr. about the situation at hand. "Your Exo will not pull the trigger anyways if you aim at a civilian."

"Yeh, if Ryder Tech knew that one fault in the suit they could resort to taking hostages and shields. That's why Jr.'s suit is on offline mode." The manager said looking back at the passengers of the SUV.

"Meaning?" Shawk asked raising an eyebrow.

"He has full control." The manager replied as they pulled into the city, the lights got into better view. A few helicopters flew overhead, they were civilian make and model so that did not strike the manager off.

 _[Ryder Tech base of operations, Courtyard]_

Ash and her crew were sitting off stage waiting for the show to start, they were discussing what they thought Ryder Tech was going to do after the show. More like what their dinner plans were. Ryder said that after the show that they were going to be allowed to roam freely throughout the town, but they had a curfew of midnight.

"I think we should go for some oriental style food." Chica said looking at Freddy who smirked at her.

"I think they would serve you as the main course Chica." Freddy laughed.

Scar was across the stage thinking to himself, he had be discussing with himself about what he was doing in the first place. Ash looked over at him and sighed knowing that she found the problem child in their little group. She really did not want to run a squad. She thought she was fine on her own.

She turned back to the group and sighed, "How about a diner?" She asked.

"One question... Will the humans even accept us?" Scar asked looking at them.

"What do you mean Scar?" Bonnie asked looking at Scar.

"You all don't remember?" Scar asked. "I'm sad that Ryder only blessed me with my past memories."

Scar still could remember his past experiences fourteen years ago, he could remember the sharp and painful screams of his human enemies as he ripped bones even limbs out of his human targets. He would make sure his target had a painful death. His kills could last minutes if there wasn't a battle raging on in the background. He would tease his victims with the promise of death but extend the pain and misery tenfold making his target beg to be killed. But as the un-honorable hunter that he is he lets his pray bleed out than put it out of its misery.

"Remember what?" Ash asked stepping a bit towards him but then a voice boomed from a speaker.

"Welcome one and all." Ryder's voice boomed, "I welcome you all to this special event. I have waited years for this."

The audience roared cheers knowing that the time had come, Ryder smiled as he looked to his left and right to signal his men to open the curtain. But before they did he said "This time Ash has a few more friends."

As the curtain opened, it revealed the old Fazbear crew but they were renewed in their suits, they had more realistic attributes about them with their fur, the looked more human than animatronic with their body features. The males looked more masculine and buff and the females were more feminine, slimmer bodies. The audience booed at the sight of the Fazbear crew, they still remembered the war that they led.

"Settle down my friends, settle down." Ryder said raising his tone over the boos and hisses that flowed in the crowd. "They are fixed and have no murderous intention. Only if on command."

Chica looked at the audience and then looked at Ash who stared out at the audience. "Ash, why do the humans not like us?" She whispered.

Ash glanced back at Chica, "I really don't know… They loved me when I was first showed.." She said looking at the audience. "I thought they would like you guys too. Honest."

Scar was muttering to himself, his fur stood up a bit at the sight of humans he was resisting the urge to do something, Ash stuck this as off and walked over to him while Ryder was trying to get the audience to simmer down.

She tapped him on his shoulder. "What the hell is the matter with you?" She whispered to him, "Are you trying to make it worse?"

He stayed silent making a low growl as a response, his ears slowly folded back like he was about to attack. Ash slapped him off the back of the head and he snapped out of it, but this slap was a hard and not forgiving slap. Pain rushed through Scar's head, this really snapped him out of it. He whined softly in pain, he had not seen this coming so the pain took him by surprise.

"Snap out of it." She said in a commanding tone, her voice was almost like a mother's with her bad child. "You want to worsen the situation more?"

Some of the audience saw this and laughed at her mother-like behavior. Ryder smiled and looked back at Ash. He smiled at her then looked at the audience.

"Yes, they are like you and me. With the same functions and capabilities. Like cyborgs or robots." Ryder said, "Don't worry, they are not Terminators."

The audience smiled at the joke that Ryder pulled even if that movie was made thirty years ago it was still remembered.

Chica stepped next to Ryder, "This is Chica as you all might remember. She was the hardest to reconstruct due to her past."

The word reconstruct made her confused, she had never heard that word in her life, she was reconstructed using bits and pieces of the explosion that took place in Nakatomi Bar and Grill. It was a Fazbear owned and operated place that housed fake versions of the main crew, the children of Japan loved this place but due to the fight that happened that day, only a few people were injured in the collapse but it was alright. Almost everybody got out safely. Except for Chica who was blown up by the V8 mini that Dust shoved down her throat. Her AI went with it and her's had to be reconstructed from scratch, she is the only one with her memory wiped out of the whole crew.

After Ryder introduced her she smiled, "I'm glad to meet you all. Even though you all gave me a non friendly welcome I feel like you guys can be nice."

The crowd smiled back at her and applauded, Ryder smiled and thought "This is working. Here comes the money." He smiled at himself and at his accomplishment he finally made them work and friendly again. Now if he could mass produce them he could make a profit, maybe even become a god. That image flashed in his mind that he had a army of followers ready to take the world. Well that represented him with major problems, first the whole world would be up in arms within seconds to shut his operation down. Second was how? How would he get the clearance to revive them and make them his, they had the human killing retention laced inside their coding. The hardest to crack by the way. Then there was Dust, he had already made the mistake by showing Ash off to the public and now Dust is on his way to take his wife back, he knew this and implemented a kill switch inside of her, he could activate it and wipe her memory with ease, even the memories of the past. Her memory also consists of how to move, her skills. So if he activated it she would be hollow shell of herself. But he did not really worry about Dust being a factor in this, five on one. He smiled as the Fazbear crew made their introductions, he also looked at Scar.

Scar was one of the successful experiments, even though his last gesture that he displayed was utterly against what Ryder and his team researched for but his AI was bound for glitches, sometimes. His AI was salvaged from a dead warrior from Boston. They salvaged it from the crater that Dust made a few years after the war. That crater was heavily guarded from vandals and criminals trying to base within. But Ryder Tech gained clearance with the permission of Boston's mayor. Scar's AI still had the Fazbear coding inside him, that coding had the _Unaukt_ coding. He was wired like all the other Animatronics that was were made by Fazbear tech. To kill, to rule with an iron fist, he was a Alpha of a squad known as Oni Squadron six that was sent to kill Dust, like the others on that fateful day, they were instantly killed in the blast, his body shredded like thin paper in the blast that sent earth and concrete at them at around two hundred miles per hour. The shockwave killed the rest in a devastating EMP blast that took the city and the cities around them out of power for weeks, nearly a month. B.O.T Net took full responsibility after the war and used some of the profits gained to fix the city and to make it better. A new base was built in Massachusetts and Dust received a Massachusetts Medal Of Honor that following year. The casualties from that day are listed below:

Animatronic:

Confirmed KIA: 45,000 out of 55,000

Injured but died later: 5,000 out of 55,000

Injured in action but survived: 500 out of 55,000

MIA: 4,500 out of 55,000

Human:

Confirmed KIA of military combatants: 130,000

Civilians killed in crossfire or by animatronic: 3,200

MIA military combatants: 1,000 out of the 130,000

Civilians confirmed missing: 1,000 out of the 3,200

That day the humans suffered heavy losses but Dust came around to save their asses from certain death, this is why he is feared around the world and respected.

While Ryder did his show the black SUV pulled in-front of Ryder Tech, the four jumped out of the car and looked ahead of them. Jr. was posted a few blocks away to provide support from a hotel that overlooked the whole scene.

Dust looked up at him, he saw him and made a hand gesture. Jr. flashed his laser a few times to signal back that he was clocked and ready to take aim.

"Alrighty then, let's go." Dust said in a quiet tone.

Eclipse and Shawk nodded, before the left the manager stopped them. "Take these." He said as he threw some body armor at them. They caught it and looked at the piece of armor that was given. It was heavy and would slow them down if they even tried to leg it inside. "They may be equipped with the laser pistols. This might stop them but they will burn the fabric so… I hope you can peal off after one shot." Then he threw Dust a radio.

Dust catches it and presses the button that allowed his voice to be heard on the private channel, "Son… You ready for your first mission?" He asked.

Jr. shined the laser and flicked it in morse code for yes. Dust face palmed and sighed, "Private channel. Just speak…"

Jr. pulled the radio out of his pocket and replied. "Yes dad, locked and loaded."

Dust nodded over to his son and started for the main gate, two guards stood in the way as Dust approached. They saw him and reached in their pockets for something, one guard brandished a holster with one of the revolvers sitting inside of it. Two gunshots boomed in rapid succession and two bullets were well placed, each guard had a hole in their heads and fell dead instantly.

Screams erupted from within, the civilians heard the gunshots and know somebody is here to disrupt Ryder's show. Onstage Ash looked around and then searched the front gate, then she saw them, and him.

"Come on." Dust said, "Push up!" He ran inside, giving Ash a wonderful view of Dust.

Eclipse, The manager, and Shawk followed with guns drawn. Eclipse had his fists ready and his eyes scanned the scene to check for any militants. The guards dressed as civilians fell back to make it look the role, but they were getting into position. Gunshots whacked in the air as Jr. picked off the guards that were on the roofs. Only a mere distraction.

"Ah well, well, it seems we have a visitor." Ryder exclaimed over the microphone. "The wonderful, magical Dust."

"I ain't no wizard Ryder." Dust replied, "But I'll make you disappear in a flash."

"Ash, get your squad up in arms, show these civilians how Ryder Tech's animatronics are great for home defense."

"Will do." Ash replied looking Dust straight in the eye, throwing him off a bit. This was the day he had to fight his wife. He had also never seen her in fourteen years. Anger arose in him at Ryder, but he could not take it out on the one he held dear, the one that he fought for.

But now she is treated as the enemy…

 **Shit be getting intense, but for now I'll leave you all here to wonder what will happen next, will Dust save Ash and defeat Ryder? Or will she escape and help Ryder with his dastardly plans. Find this out and more in the next chapter of**

 **Five Fights at Freddy's: Manhunt.**


	10. Act I, Chapter X

The Fazbear crew stared down Dust as the standoff lasted for a few moments that seemed like hours, Dust looked over at Ryder who smiled grimly at him.

"My friend." He exclaimed, "Say hello to your death. Don't worry… Your body will be put to good use.."

"You sick fuck… I'll slaughter you." Dust growled. Ash snapped her gaze to his eyes and saw the anger that flowed through him.

 _How can one man live with such anger?_ That question shot through her like a bullet, more like a rocket… _Maybe I could use speed to my advantage._

"Ah, I forgot…" Ryder said to himself, "Sometimes… You just don't win. I think this day is one of them, and your last."

Ash looked at her crew of men, then scanned the area and saw Dust was the threat, she did not take account for Shawk and the rest of them, she saw the Tri-Shot in his pocket and thought he was with Ryder Tech. She saw the manager as an old defenseless man. But the one thing that she or her squad did not notice was Jr. that was a few blocks away. He had a clear shot of them and could fire at anytime. She took note of the crowd, mixed reactions of fear and amazement. She saw some of the Ryder Tech agents moving closer and drawing their pistols, she smiled.

"Ash.. He has brain washed you… Please, try to remember me." Dust yelled at her, it was more like pleading, but his voice was commanding and deep that was fueled with the anger that he held for the fourteen years after her death.

"I don't know you…" She replied and drawing her katanas.

"Ash please… Just try.." Dust said, Ash noticed one of the agents getting closer to Dust, he had a clear shot now, but she noticed Shawk not doing anything. Clear shot and everything but he did not follow the order. Ryder was giving a hateful look to Shawk. 

"Dust, just leave with your hands behind your back or suffer, you're surrounded from all sides." Ryder proclaimed.

One of the Ryder Tech agents went up to Dust pulling out his revolver and then a bang was heard, the agent fell with a bullet in his back, it snapped his spine in half and hit his heart. He dropped instantly. Ryder sighed and looked at Ash and her crew. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica grasped and Scar looked at Dust with fury as he recognized him from miles away, his coding taught him to recognize Dust and do anything in his power to take him out.

"So it seems you have a sniper somewhere." Ryder said, Dust smiled softly and began to walk up to Ryder, a few other agents pulled out their weapons but as they did they dropped to the floor with bullets in their heads or chest.

Some of the civilians jumped for cover and held their heads down, Ash jumped down in-front of the stage with her crew. "Don't take any other step. This is your only warning." She said, Scar flipped out his finger blades that erected out at a near ten inches on each finger.

Dust stopped right in his tracks, looking at Ash. "Just come with me Ash, I'll explain everything."

"Stay away from me." She said, Scar charged at Dust with fury, Dust's eyes widened and before Scar got within slashing distance Dust pulled out his combat knife. Scar attempted to slash him but was block. Scar used his other hand to jab his fingers into Dust, it was successful and Scar got a satisfying screech from Dust.

Dust kicked Scar away but that ripped a chunk of flesh off of Dust. He grunted in pain but pushed the burning feeling aside and charged at Scar. Scar got up and smiled, Dust reached him and made an attempt to kick him. It was successful but Scar dug his blades into Dust and made a large gash down his leg, Dust held back the urge to yell and scream, the pain was massive and the blood flowed out of him like a river. The rest of the crew rushed at Dust getting successful kicks and punches into Dust. Each blow painful than the last. They surrounded him from all sides.

Dust's Exo-Suit clicked and morphine kept the pain at bay, he returned the punches back to the Fazbear crew. He pulled his blade out and stabbed Freddy in the chest. Dust did not know what this would do, but he noticed the metal around the wound began to melt slowly. Freddy screeched in pain and fell back away from the fight. Ash kicked the blade out of Dust's hand and punched him square in the snout, that knocked his body down to the ground. Dust slowly got up and the crew surrounded him. A bang was heard and a bullet smacked Scar in the chest but it flattened on his chest.

Jr. who took the shot looked through the scope shocked, he fired another shot at Ash but it had the same effect. "What the hell?" He asked himself.

Dust stared in dis-belief, the pain came back to him but he took another shot of morphine from the Exo-Suit. "How the hell?" He asked himself.

"Ah." Ryder smiled. "Like their bullet proof shell?"

"How is this possible." Shawk yelled at Ryder.

"Classified, Shawk." Ryder smiled.

Dust smiled and lashed out against the group slicing them with his blade, their wounds were being eaten away by the acid that was left in the gashes. They scurried back a few feet to take note of the situation Scar charged at Dust again but Dust was ready this time, he took Scar's arm when he attempted to make land a cut into Dust. When Dust did grab Scar's arm, with great force he dis-located Scar's arm and twisted it, then lifting him over his back slamming him down hard. This knocked Scar out and rendered him useless to this situation. The glow from his eyes went away but a beep was heard, Dust took this as nothing and moved on. The Fazbear crew, excluding Ash at the moment all charged at him. They cracked shots at them from their pistols. The bullets whizzed by Dust and cracked by the civilians making them scream in terror. They began to run for the exit and trampled each other trying to leave.

"Shit..." Dust thought, but then a bullet that came from the Fazbear crew slammed into his left leg. He let out a small yelp and leaped for cover behind a table. He looked at Shawk and the Manager who took cover behind a wall. They were close, more like across each other. In the middle lay one of the laser pistols that the agent held before he received a bullet in the head.

"Get me the pistol.." Dust grunted in pain, "Also, give me a god-damned slug."

Bullets whacked throughout the air, some hitting the tip of the table Dust hunkered down on. Shawk sighed and threw him a small metal box, "Catch, its the RBW! Just whip it over to you."

It lands near Dust and slides close to him, within arms reach. He reached out and grabbed it quickly, he put it on his arm and activated it. He whipped it out and with the long whip he grabbed the laser pistol and threw it his way, he grabbed it mid air and looked at it. He saw a trigger and a red dot sight right where the hammer would be. The iron sight was not even on the gun. There was a button that when Dust pressed it the safety clicked off and the core of the gun started up.

"Get some backup, their fire is focused on me!" Dust said over to Shawk and the manager, "Somebody please get me a medic after this."

"Affirmative!" The manager replied then took out his radio. "Project X, give them a distraction."

"On it." He replied through the radio.

Dust looked behind him to see Project X rush through the crowd with his arms behind him and his feet running in-front of him. His eyes fixed on the group with their weapons drawn at him, he saw Dust behind a table receiving bullets in his direction.

Ryder was on the stage and snapped his fingers, a few helicopters owned by Ryder Tech flew up, a few of his troops dropped in by ropes, they held M4s with ACOG 4x sights and Angled Fore-grips that were custom made to the user. Only three squads of ten dropped to back up the Animatronics. Those numbers soon decreased due to Jr. picking them off as they reached the ground.

"Good boy.." Dust said under his breath as he noticed the muzzle flashes of Jr.'s AR15.

Project X rushed past where Dust was in cover and dodged bullets as they focused fire at him, Dust peaked out of cover and began to open fire at the Ryder Tech soldiers making a burning hole in their chests. Project X at this moment was a mere distraction, Dust jumped out of his cover zapping everybody in sight. Then in the crossfire he noticed he hit Chica in the leg and it made it clean through her, she was being dragged away by Freddy who Dust shot at and made a clean shot through his pelvis, forcing him to fall onto the ground. Bonnie pushed trough the troops and focused his fire at Dust with a fresh new mag in his pistol. The bullets cracked past Dust almost skinning him. Dust returned fire and shot Bonnie straight at his chest but missing his power core. This shot knocked him onto the ground. He was knocked out and out of commission for the time being.

Ash saw her squad get wiped out mere seconds, she looked at Dust and drew her blades. "You bastard, you will pay!"

"Ash it doesn't have to come to this." He said as he pointed his pistol at her, "Just listen to me..."

"I don't know who you are, I only know you as a target and that's it."

"Ash.. No..."

She charged at him with both of her blades out, ready to kill. Ryder got evacuated by some of his troops into his heavily guarded headquarters that was a few hundred feet from the battle zone, Ryder passed Chris who was watching the battle.

"Chris, get into position and end that fight." Ryder commanded.

"Understood..." He replied going off to another room.

Ash reached Dust and slashed at him with fury, Dust dodged all the attacks she dished out at him, "He trained you well." Dust said as he slugged her across her face. He felt the pain of regret rush through him as he did this.

She looked at him not feeling anything from the blow and then returning with a few deep gashes into Dust's stomach, she kicked him away and walked towards him as he lay on the ground. She raised her two blades and smiled, she was going to end this once and for all. But Dust slowly got up, pulling out his combat knife in one hand, and his revolver in another. He fired two shots at her, these shots missed and she charged at him with the force and speed that was too fast for him. She made an attempt to strike him but his blade blocked the force and merely cut through the blade with his knife. The strange material that made the blade for Dust's knife could melt through the metal that made Ash's katanas. He swipes her off her feet with his leg and points his revolver at her.

"Ash, I don't want to do this.." Dust said sighing.

Meanwhile, Chris was free running from roof to roof trying to find a better sniper position. He saw Dust tower over Ash and aiming his gun at her, Dust's hands trembled at this time as he contemplating about shooting her, he might compromise the mission but they would not let her drag her body out of here. Chris had to make the shot and now, he ran around Dust to get a good shot at the back of his head, dropped down low and aimed down his sights and smiled.

"But this is the only way..."

Jr. on the other hand did not want this to happen, he saw Chris and took aim at him. He fired a round into Chris's shoulder making him fire by mistake and the bullet hit Dust's upper back paralyzing him from the neck down, he fell to the floor and was instantly knocked out with the blazing sensation of pain.

Everybody gasped as Dust fell onto the floor, Dust felt the world go slowly black… He heard faintly "Dust is hit, we need a med-evac now!" and another he saw Project X drag him before he blacked out…

 **Hello guys, its me.. I hope you all had a great weekend and had a jolly time reading this chapter.**

 **UPDATE OF SERVER: Yes, the server is in development as we speak, I got a dev to help me out and to get some staff for it. This is going to be a Gmod server and it will be open soon when its fixed.**

 **Plus if anybody saw what happened in Paris on Friday I hope you all are safe and sound. Plus my heart and prayer is out to the victims of this attack and as in respect my profile picture is going to change to the artwork representing the tragedy that happened on Friday.**

 **I hope to see you all next week.. IG22 out my mobsters!**


	11. Act II, Chapter I

Dust's eyes shot open in a haze, he took the time to look around the room. Darkness, all around. Darkness, he could not understand this, or understand why he was there. He felt a sharp pain in his spine and could not move his limbs. All what he could is move his head left to right, side to side, and up and down. This was useless to him now as he saw nothing but darkness.

"It seems we can't save him… We must pull the plug." A muffled voice said.

"What? No! There must be a way!" A familiar voice shouted. "My dad must live."

"I'm sorry, we have to pull the plug..."

"NO! Wait!" Another voice interjected, as the slamming of a door was heard. "We can fix him."

"Sir, his body is dis-repair, his cerebral vortex is snapped in half due to that bullet..."

Dust was wondering what happened, why was his spine snapped in half, he only remembered a large slamming pain in his back then he blacked out. He wondered why he was even hearing them at all, he could only see darkness so he must be there, they must think he is dead or something, a coma perhaps.

"Hey guys?" He said… But no response came back.

"We can rebuild him… Even if we need to rip John out of him." The voice boomed, then Dust remembered John. As soon as he did this a small light appeared across the darkness revealing a silhouette. The figure walked closer.

"Dust?" It called out. Dust was scared that he thought this was it… That he were to die here and now.

"Dust?" It repeated, Dust winced and whimpered a bit.

The figure was just a few steps away from Dust when Dust recognized the voice.. It was John.

"John?" Dust asked.

"Yes friend, I am here." John replied as Dust felt himself being picked up and placed in a wooden chair that Dust never noticed before.. But it was there now, it was a bit hard but familiar.

"Why are you here?" Dust asked looking at John, a light shined on John showing him in full light. He was like what he was like when this whole ordeal started but a bit on the bonier side due to the lack of food he was getting. But he was still alive, and standing, he was in great shape as-well.

"The question really is: Why are you here Dust?" John asked looking at him quizzically, Dust noticed the white robes he wore, they shimmered in the light. A bit angelic for Dust's liking.

"That is what I want to know, where am I?" Dust said looking around, "Doesn't look like a place I never been before."

"Yeh.. It's called a _near death experience_. You have been through one of those before." John explained, "Your mother talked to you, more like our mother."

"W-wait WHAT?!" Dust asked loudly and in shock.

"Dust, you merely survived this, the bullet that hit you in your spine, it severed it in half and you fell to the floor. That's the only thing you remember, is just a hot burning pain in your back and you blacked out."

"Yes, but am I going to die?" Dust asked worriedly, "I have a son and I don't want to leave him..."

"I know that Dust, I can see what you can see." John replied lifting his palm to reveal a glowing orb. It showed the day when Ash and John made Dust with the curse, The curse that bonded human to wolf to give John the new shape and form that became Dust. Dust saw them snuggling after the fact and kissing, he began to miss Ash, a tear came to his eye. "After we were bonded you thought you were the lone entity in this plane of existence but you just did not know we were merged together so I can feel the pain…"

"So you know?" Dust asked looking at him.

"Yeh, I know they are going to rip us apart, I can hear them now, listen..." John said as he put the orb away and put his hands to the sky, he moved them away from each-other and they saw Dust on an operating table. He looked lifeless as the doctors and scientists got their tools ready, Dust looked at them confused and looked over to John.

"What are they going to do to me?" Dust asked worriedly.

"They are trying to mend your wounds, they need you alive..." John replied.

Then one of the doctors spoke. "Project Titan commence." soon as he said that some of the doctors strapped Dust onto a few machines, they started to open Dust's arms up with their scalpels trying to get to his bone, avoiding major nerves and arteries. When he bled, they burned the veins and arteries shut to prevent the bleeding. When they exposed the bone to the open air, the machines got to work, they started to bind the metal to his bones, this gave John a tingling sensation. A scientist scraped some bone off Dust's arm and put it in a vile then walked to a machine that was huge, a few hundred buttons but a capsule that could fit a human was next to it.

"What are they doing?" Dust asked.

John sighed and looked at Dust, "They are going to clone me, they know they cant pull me out after all these years. So the next best thing is to clone, so you will see me on the outside."

"But why can't I move." Dust said looking around in the darkness, "What is this?"

"Dust, you are in a coma, and your a paralyzed from the upper chest down due to that 7.64mm bullet." John replied sighing. "When they pull me out, I'll try to leave some of myself here inside your mind to keep communication with you. But now do you have any questions for me?"

"What was it like before I was alive? Before all of this?" Dust asked looking at John's eyes expecting a story.

"Well, before I met Ash, I was really looking for a job… I lived alone, my last girlfriend cheated on me with some scumbag down the street who she said was 'better and more good-looking than me.' She also said that he had a larger." He cleared his throat to censor himself, Dust's ears perked up as he imagined the word, he wanted to let out a chuckle or say something quirky or mean but he did not want to offend his other half.

"Come on Dust, just let it out." John sighed.

"Let out what man?"

"Just say that I have a smaller dick than the man who stole my girl."

"I wasn't thinking of that John."

"Dust, you know I can read your thoughts. Like how you can read mine." John said then looked at what was happening outside Dust, they saw a few new things about him, His left arm and his right leg were severed off and replaced with almost robotic parts. Dust looked up and was shocked to see what they were doing to him.

"Why are they turning me into one of those animatronics?"

"They are not, it seems that they are upgrading you, turning you into something new. Once the spine is broken there's never going back, they have to replace your bones and nervous system, maybe reprogram the brain." John replied, "Back to the story: Ash's real name was Foxy… But I found out that she had it horrible like me, So I vowed to take revenge for her and that's how all this started, you're goal really was to kill the Fazbear crew and when this global hunt thing started. I just let you have control to see what would take effect, I know I can't be harmed in this state but if you die I would go with you. So I took the safer road and watched you throughout your endeavors. Plus why would you let Lynda give you a blow job, you knew you had a mate at home that worried for you."

Dust stayed silent throughout the scolding, he knew that day would bit him in the ass eventually. He thought he would have gotten it from Ash and having her walk out the door with his son in hand. He envisioned that she would have ripped the ring off her finger and threw it at Dust's face. He would imagine himself regretting the day that he let her take him, he still does, but all that happened fourteen years ago would never erase from his mind, the bang, Ash's body. Even what happened earlier from the huge fight that happened in Sacramento and that bullet slamming into Dust's back that sent him to this plane, near death or not he was going to get through this.

"Yes.. I have seen those too… That event saddened me… I still have the memory, I tried to make you forget, but it was too strong in your mind, It was causing your depression." John said looking down into the blackness. "But she was doing it for you..."

"H-how?" Dust asked as he was stricken with a wave of great sadness.

"Trust me Dust, I watched that memory over and over again. I went there at the scene and looked at every angle, path, lines of sight, EVERYTHING… I saw him tracing his gun and waiting until he had the shot on you, Ash saw this too."

"And she basically jumped in the way of the bullet?" Dust asked looking at John with his eyes full of tears, He knew all of this was now his fault, that phrase, what John just said confirmed years of regret and remorse of letting her even come with him. But he would not be alive without Ash's sacrifice.

"Sadly… Yes..." John said confirming what Dust thought.

Dust looked at his limp body and began to cry. Warm, wet tears streamed from his eyes. He wanted a shot of whiskey to wash down the pain but there was none now. Just darkness and his friend who was really with him throughout the journey, who experienced the same sorrows as Dust, the same joy, the same anger, John knew the same pain also.

John comforted his other half, hugging him. "Calm down buddy." He said patting him on the back. "At-least she is alive."

"With that prick Ryder..." Dust sobbed.

"You guys are planning on getting her back right?" John asked, making Dust's eyes meet with his.

"Y-Yeh." Dust replied sobbing quietly.

"When you wake up, and if I get into the physical world we should focus on getting her back." John said, Dust's ears perked up as a small bit of hope sparked within him.

"Yes and when we do, I'm going to love the shit outta' her."

"That's the spirit boy. Now rise with the hope, let the hope teach you how to walk again." John said as he got Dust stood up. He helped him stand and he smiled at Dust as he pushed him off, Dust stumbled a bit and fell to the ground. But he caught himself with his hands and pushed himself off the ground, he slowly got to his feet and towered over John.

"How in the fuck?" Dust asked looking at his body, then looking up, he saw his whole skeletal system was bonded with a flexible medium weight metal and a power core at his brain. This repaired the connection between the spine and the rest of Dust's body.

 _[Unknown Location]_

"This project was a total success, now we gotta let his body adjust to the new things in him." One of the scientists said as they closed the last of the holes that the machines made to weld the metal to Dust. The manager who was in the room over-looked Dust's body.

"What happens if his body rejects the metal, and if the extraction fails?" The manager replied.

"Meh, we did not calculate that part." Another scientist replied.

"WHAT?!" The manager yelled as he mood suddenly snapped to anger. "YOU SAY THAT IF THIS FAILS HE HAS A CHANCE TO DIE?!"

"Well, lets just see if John comes out alright." The scientist said as he walked over to the machine. It had a few beakers. One full of blood, another with a bone sample, then one with a sample of muscle tissue, then a few other beakers full of unknown substances. "We will know if the first part of this is successful when John comes out normal."

The manager sighed, "Alright… Do your thing."

In the machine was Dust's leg and arm that they cut off his body during the procedure. The scientist activated the machine and the chamber activated giving off a dismal glow as the specimens in the beakers began to dissolve into the machine. A figure formed in the chamber that resembled a man, his features were normal witch gave everybody some relief that everything was going well.

 _[Dust]_

Dust smiled happily as he was able to walk again, when he looked over at John he saw him glowing. He was slowly disappearing, Dust gasped and ran over to John. "Holy crap what is happening to you?" Dust asked.

"I'm being transferred… Dust have this and leave it here." John said as he gave Dust a gray orb.

Dust studies it for a second, "The hell is this?"

"It's my..." John replied but he disappeared to quickly to reply.

"Well… Shit..." Dust sighed and sat down and looked at the orb dully.

 _[Unknown Location]_

The machine glowed a white as the figure came into view, John was complete.. As the glow faded away they saw him, his eyes were closed and he was still. The scientists looked at him and sighed, they thought he was dead.. They all sighed in failure.

"Well, still-born..." One of them said.

"Shit… I thought this would work…."

"A few billion wasted.."

But as soon they lost hope, John's eyes snapped open and his chest moved up and down as he was breathing, some of the scientists jumped in fear, and some of them cheered.

"Sup guys! How are you all."

 **Well, we are finally here. One year since the series was first started, holy shit this year was a ride, I'm glad that all of you guys stayed with me since the beginning. I love you all (In a bro like way, don't get any ideas, accept for one of you… You know who you are, Storm~)**

 **It all really started with an idea that branched off into this whole universe and ideas. Thanks to you guys this series is running strong. I hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving and I'll see you guys in the next chapter, peace!**


	12. Act II, Chapter II

_[Unknown location]_

John stood there tall and proud, the scientists looked at him in awe as those men were the first to genetically modify just little bits and pieces of DNA and make a living breathing human that was John. He looked around and noticed Dust on the table as a few machines were connected to him keeping his heart beating and to keep the vital nutrients flowing through his body, He sighed for his counterpart as he was in this state and walked over to Dust, he placed his hand on Dust's arm and rubbed it a bit.

"You look great buddy.." John said quietly looking at Dust's closed eyes.

"John?" One of the scientists asked.

"Yeh, what's up?" John replied as his head turned to look behind him.

"The manager wants to see you. Plus you should wear this." The scientist said as he gave John some clothes.

John takes the clothes and puts them on in-front of everybody, It was a gray jumpsuit, he was also given an ID that reads: _John Johnson, 1778-222_ _Class: Alpha._ It had John's face shot from his state ID, it was perfect and mirrored his face well, he was directed to go down to the Manager's office when he was awoken to get briefed on the situation at hand even though he knew what was happening. He knew that his other half was in a coma and with some weird machines in him. Probability keeping him alive at the most part but John was not sure at the moment. He left the lab and proceeded down the hall where a scientist joined him, the scientist studied him and took notes. John looked at the man and then towards his objective.

"Just up this elevator John." The scientist said.

"Yes, I know that… I worked here longer than you." John replied as he pressed a button that was next to the elevator. A few seconds later the elevator came down as it should and the doors swung open, John and the scientist walked inside and John pressed the button that would take them to the fifth floor, where the Manager's old office would be, but that was replaced with a few offices and an Armory, that floor used to be sanctioned off for the Manager only before the war, but after the war the company got an influx of applicants wanting to good for the wold and such. So he had no choice to give up his private floor to make room for the new recruits. But these were rookies, office jobs were the only thing that they could hold until their training could prove themselves worthy for combat. Then they would be moved up and be pushed out on missions from defending a civilian complex against a terrorist group, to taking down a super power that was gaining power rapidly, then to the life threatening missions.

The doors opened and John saw the offices, people were walking around and some were at cubicles working, some were talking on phones, a group of people were by a water cooler drinking some water and talking about their wive. John looked at the scientist confused. "I thought that this is where the Manager's office would be."

"No, and I thought you knew this place." The scientist chuckled and pressed the button to take them to the floor above them. "You were one off friend."

The doors closed and they advanced up a floor within seconds, a ding was heard and a voice from a loudspeaker said "Address why you come to floor six, or sector Alpha."

The scientist replied, " _Code:_ _402917_ "

As he said this, the doors swung open and a desk was in-front of them, the Manager sat with his back to them and smocking a cigar, he seemed to be in deep thought. He was looking out the window to see a smoke cloud arise in the horizon, he sighed and then turned to them, he saw John and gasped.

"Oh.. I did not expect you here for another hour." The Manager said as he burned out the cigar and folded his hands on the desk he points to a bottle of expensive whiskey and pulls out two shot glasses for John and himself, "Want a glass?" he asked.

"Nah… I just got out of Dust… I can't really." John replied.

The Manager chuckled and poured himself a glass. He sighs, "Your loss, so how are you after all these years?"

"I really don't know to be honest." John replied as the Manager took a sip out of his glass. "It was kinda weird, I see what Dust sees, it's like we were connected mentally."

"Yes, because you're bond with Dust that Ash did a few years ago, still remember that?" The scientist asked.

"Did I say you could speak?" The Manager asked with a raised tone, the scientist submissively shook his head in reply.

"Yes, but while we were trying to revive you John and trying to keep Dust alive, Ryder Tech launched an all out attack on Sacramento, we could have won if Dust wasn't in the state he was in, the smoke still hangs over the city."

"Ryder Tech?" John asked, "like that place Dust was when he was shot?"

"Yes." The Manager sighed, "They took the chance and succeeded. They rebuilt those animatronics faster than a Japanese assembly line can make cars and you know how much a fucking powerhouse those mechs are."

"Yeh.. I know, one kicked the shit outta me… I think a few… Back when I worked for that bastard." John said remembering back to the days of his job back at Fazbear's, life was simple before that job he remembered, getting up, eating, watching T.V., hanging with some buddies at the bar… Only if his last girlfriend didn't cheat on him with that asshole he would have never been standing here now talking to his boss and seeing a smoke cloud stacked high.

"Yeh, by the fighting Ryder made them stronger and more resistant to bullets." The Manager sighed, "Faster, stronger, the whole fucking package."

"Shit..." John said under his breath, but the Manager heard this.

"Yes, 'shit' is the right thing to say at this situation." The Manager replied.

"Boss?" John said looking at him.

"John… You know my real name."

"Charlie… Yes, I remember."

Charlie nods at John and motioned the scientist to go back to work and soon when the scientist was in the elevator and was going down back to the lab or wherever the scientist was needed. Charlie took a drink out of the glass that was small and able to fit a small dose but that was all needed to deal with the stress that was going on. "John..." He said with the up-most sincerity, "I have a plan..."

"Sir?" John replied looking at Charlie confused.

"Don't fucking call me that anymore…" Charlie said as he was in deep thought.

"Alright… Charlie. What is your plan?"

"I'm going to arm you to the teeth… I want you to go in there and kill as many as you can…" Charlie said as he downed another glass, John looked at him like he was

crazy, like he was being sent to his own demise and yes, if he was to go… He was certain to die.

"I'm not going to do that, you are fucking crazy."

Charlie burps as he finished his fourth glass, "Y-Yes you fuckin' are." He studdered.

"Charlie, you are drunk, you don't know what the fuck you're sayin'"

"When you loose ten years of h-hard work and m-m-money… Then you caaaaan get drunk." Charlie sighed as he downed a few more shots.

"The hell do youmean by 'When you loose ten years of hard work and money?' " John asked.

"God, damn Dust..."

 _[Ryder Tech Base of operations, Sacramento California]_

Ryder overlooks the city that was in ruins after today's push, he looks at the ward and sees a dark red blood on the ground after what happened just a few hours ago, he had witnessed everything to Dust being shot and his Animetronics pushing B.O.T Net forces out of the town, he eyed some of the dead bodies out there as-well. Most of them civilian casualties due to crossfire and some local police and Coastguard. But mostly Ryder's men and B.O.T Net's troops. He chuckled to himself and sighed, he turns to Chris who stood there as Ryder was in thought.

"You did a mighty fine fucking job boy..." Ryder said sarcastically.

"Thank you sir." Chris replied, he did not recognize that Ryder said that in his tone, he thought he was being complimented.

"Mighty fine job of fucking up…." Ryder said under his breath.

"Not our faults… They called for backup..." Chris sighed.

"Yeh, and you started a fucking war… One that we won't win..."

"We took Sacramento in under three hours, how is that a war we can't win?" Chris asked, "Dust is dead so they will be on their knees when this army show's it's potential."

"You can't just kill Dust… Ugh… You don't know.. Nobody knows.. They will find a way to bring him back, he is their asset. Like how our animatronics are our asset." Ryder said looking back out the window, he saw Ash and Scar looking around for survivors as so did Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy. They all held M4's and aimed at anything that moved, the were to shoot B.O.T Net Troops and Coastguard. Any Ryder Tech personnel were to evacuated and civilians were to receive medical attention. Ryder heard the crack of M4s and sighed.

"Chris… I'm pulling you out of the mission with Ash, I need you to think about what you just started and you are being demoted… Back to basic training..." Ryder said, not even looking at him.

Chris jumped up surprised, he was shocked by what Ryder just said. "What… Why?" He asked. He did not understand why he was being demoted, but Ryder wanted nobody to die… He had instructed them to kill Dust and Chris was just following orders.

"Because.. You did not kill him." Ryder sighed, "Now get out of here before I have you killed."

Chris gasped in shock and walked out of the room slowly as Ryder looked off into the distance as he saw a destroyed and war torn Sacramento lay before him. Down outside Ash and Scar were walking around, Scar was howling in the air and firing shots into the air in victory.

Ash looked at him puzzled, "What are you shooting at?" She asked, she was holding her TAR21 at her side like a soldier were to do when on patrol, her safety was off and she was ready for any surprises.

"It's how some of us celebrate a victory well earned." Scar replied, "Plus Dust is dead! We should get some drinks or something and party." He cracked more shots in the air.

Freddy walked up to them and waved, "All clear over here, what's with the shooting?"

"Scar." Ash said to Scar, "Stop wasting ammo."

Scar's M4 came to a clicking stop and he had no magazines in his pocket. Out of ammo, Ash chuckles and Scar growls at the fact that he was out of ammo. He puts the gun around a sling and on his back. He sighs and turns to Ash. "Oh HA HA… Very funny..." He growls.

Freddy chuckles along with Ash, "Scar… You did waste ammo."

Scar rolls his eyes and sighs, "I guess… So how about them drinks?" He asks.

"Sure… If you are paying." Freddy replied.

"Wait… You guys can't do anything, you were just rebuilt a few hours ago.. You still gotta adjust to the bodies again." Chica said as she walked up to them, her wounds were apparent like the rest of them, But they were relieved of the pain and fixed to walk, their fursuits would be patched in the meantime but they looked just like the city, except for Ash who had bruises and cuts, some minor bullet wounds but

non-life-threatening. Scar, Freddy, Chica and soon Bonnie who came back from his patrol almost camouflaged with the city's war-torn look with the laser wounds that they took from the stolen Revolver that Dust welded at the attack.

"Plus a long fight… I think we can go for drinks." Scar said as he motioned them to follow.

"Yeh… I think I need a drink after that..." Ash said, the rest agreed except Chica, who went back to her quarters to spend the night.

 _[A few hours later, Ryder Tech Base of Operations, Bar Room]_

The crew was sitting by the bar and drinking shots of Vodka and having bottles of beer, each of them were hammered and drunk but were still laughing and having a great time. Scar was dancing to the music but he was wobbling around and falling on his ass most of the time. Ash laughed and so did the rest of the people at the bar. The Bartender was enjoying the cash that he was getting in his pocket and everybody else was enjoying the quality alcohol that was served, everybody was happy. Scar stood up after he fell on his ass for the final time and stumbled over to Ash, who was moderately buzzed. Ash did not really like the taste of Vodka but would enjoy a shot once a while. She had the most grip on reality at that moment, She looked at him confused.

Scar fell at her feet and then stood up, "Ash?" He mumbled, his breath lingered of the alcohol that he downed.

"Yes?" She replied, her voice sounded normal but you could tell she had a few shots of Vodka.

"H-How long have we been together.. Y-Ya' know as a squad?" He asks.

"Two days?" She said, crossing her legs.

"A-And you know… In those two d-days… I found that, I like you." Scar replied as he looked at her lovingly.

"What do you mean?" Ash asks looking at him strangely.

He suddenly lunges at her making their lips touch and he kisses her passionately, she struggles to push him away but his weight was to strong for her. Then she pushes him off her and punches him in the jaw, almost breaking it. She storms off out of the bar in disgust and in fury.

'Why the hell did he do that?' She thought to herself as she suddenly found herself in the ward again but it was pitch black except the few flood lights that lit up the area.

"Wait, Ash!" She heard Scar said behind her. "I'm Sorry..."

She started to walk away from him, she was flustered at that attempt, she hated the idea of drunken love and knew that he would forget all this in the morning. She turned walked towards the main building and entered it, Scar could not keep up but kept shouting her name.

He soon entered and saw her at an elevator. "Ash wait!" He yelled.

She turned to him, he saw a wave of disgust hit her face, some anger showed as-well. He sighed but then Ash replied. "Two fucking days, and you try kissing me… I don't even like you.."

"B-But Ash..." Scar said, he was a bit more quiet with his tone.

"Just.. Leave me alone…"

"But..."

"Goodbye, Scar..."

Ash walked in the elevator and the door shut behind her, Scar got on his knees and was emotionless and motionless. "W-What did I just do…."

 **Well, there's Act Two Chapter Two, sorry that I haven't been posting in a while, Thanksgiving and stuff, plus my excitement for going to Disney World but any-who, I have a question to ask all of you.**

 **I see that the Minecraft server is the one that everybody wants so badly but I can't really afford to buy the server and I don't want to port forward due to hacking and stuff. I wonder if you guys would donate money to help the server go up (This is hypothetical so don't worry if you can't, but it may happen). I would not expect much, around five dollars per person or maybe more if you wanted. This is in fact if everybody wants the Mincraft server to happen. Plus staff would be an issue too but first problem to get past is the opening.**

 **Well, I love you all and we had a great year. Yes we did pass a year since this series started. Good year indeed, I hope next year is better.**

 **I love you all and IG is outta here, peace!**


	13. Act II, Chapter III

_[B.O.T Net Base of Operations]_

Charlie stood up with the glass in hand, "Yes you heard me… I am getting drunk over Dust. I-It has struck me hard when t-the news reached." He stuttered. "Now if Ryder Tech gets the balls to do whatever… We can't stop it."

John looked at Charlie confused. "What about you're army? Remember that?"

"Yes, metal against bullets.." Charlie replies putting the glass down. "I don't know, and you don't know what he is capable of, he invented a way to weaponize lasers with Shawk's revolver design. God knows how the hell he got his hands on the design." By the way Charlie looked, he was done drinking at the moment. "We need information John."

"How do we get that?"

"Well, we could hack into Ryder Tech's computers and get as much data as possible before we are seen, or we get an informant inside there and snatch the data themselves." Charlie replied. John was somewhat amazed how much he sobered up quickly, but he did not sober up, he was serous. Charlie still had his buzz but was planning something.

"Alright, about that second option… How would we get an informant inside there, guards are up the ass and they probably know us by now." John asked but Charlie smiled widely.

"They don't know you and I have done my research, they are recruiting as we speak." Charlie said as he turned to the window that overlooked his complex, he saw some guards moving positions down by the wall and everybody was in order.

"Oh how delightful, and you expect me to enlist myself?"

"No, I expect you to gather information and spy on their operations."

"So you want me to 'enlist' in his army and see what his troops are like, grab any information that I can and leave if I am spotted." John said, basically summing up the plan right in-front of Charlie. Charlie sighed and took another sip of Whiskey.

"Yeh, what you just said." Charlie replied annoyed, "I was going to go into this huge monologue about how you should be a 007 bad-ass but no, had to spoil the fun."

"Okay.. Explain you're version of the plan." John sighed, "Do you have another glass? I might need one, if I am going behind enemy lines."

Charlie pulled out another glass and placed it on the table, he filled it, then passed it to John who slowly downed the shot. He was hit with the honey aftertaste and strong feeling in his throat… It was long since he had a sip of alcohol, and this situation was good for his first glass. He saw what Ryder was capable of through the eyes of Dust. But he wanted revenge for the man who forced Dust into a comma with the seven-point-six-two millimeter bullet.

"But let me ask you something Charlie… What are you guys really doing to Dust down there?" John asked as he placed the glass on Charlie's desk, letting him know he wanted more.

Charlie reached over and grabbed the glass, he filled it with more whiskey and passed the glass to John, "Well… It's our answer to Ryder and him resurrecting Fazbear's killer robots… We are making Dust part of them." He said as John took a sip.

During his sip, he spat out what he had in his mouth in disbelief "So you are making a cyborg?!" He asked surprised. "Plus out of a Wolf-Human hybrid?!"

"It's that or we pull the fucking plug and he dies… Sending us into hell." Charlie replied softly, he seemed a bit upset. "My best man was shot today… I don't plan on loosing him."

"So this is also you're desperate attempt to keep him walking?"

"Bingo… Was his fucking name O'"

John chuckles, in the back of his mind was Dust… Who was sitting in the dark, by himself holding the gray orb in his hands. Dust had a confused look in his eyes as he looked over the object. John sighs as the image was in his head. He wanted to visit Dust but he was there in the real world in mortal form, the only way he would be able to is if he went back there himself… But he wasn't a spirit anymore, he was now mortal by the help of human science and a little luck.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" John asked, wanting to get out of the room.

Charlie points to the door, "Take a left and down the last door. Please don't clog the fucking toilet."

John stood up and exited the door into a hallway that went down, he walked down to the bathroom and entered it. He closed the door behind him and sighed.

" _Dust?_ " He called out to him inside his mind.

" _Yes John?_ " He replied, " _How's the world out there?_ "

" _Same, I don't know about everybody else.._ " John said sighing, Dust shook his head as all he could hear was a voice boom throughout the room.

Dust pulled out the gray orb and showed it to the sky, like he was beckoning something to him. " _So what is this?_ "

" _My soul.. Inside your body, when you leave it will stay with you.. Bonding you to me._ " John said, then Dust realized where the sound came from, it came from the orb. " _I have to explain the soul fiasco when you come too.. But I have some sad news… The boss wants me to go into Ryder Tech and snoop around._ "

" _Oh god damn… Well… I wish you luck…_ "

John looked at the ceiling, " _I just hope the Apostles can save us now from what's to come._ "

 _[Unknown Location, Florida]_

We now are at a house out in Florida, the land is partially owned by Disney and the land was vast. The house was a small two story, one family condo that housed two familiar characters: Exo and Lynda.

Since the war, they decided to marry and move out into Florida after the funeral and ceremony. They still have the metals on their fireplace to remind them about the war. At this moment they were watching the news… Something horrible caught Lynda's eye and she called Exo over to watch, it was the local news reporting a huge fight over at the Ryder Tech base of operations up in California where one hundred casualties were reported, one of the names pooped up came up familiar to them.. They saw a memorial for Dust on display at the place where he was shot, some children cried as they thought their hero was slain by an unknown assassin, still out there and maybe working for Ryder… But the news reported that Ryder said he had nothing to do with the shooting and had no comment. This was obviously a lie but their was no evidence against Ryder and Chris denied everything against him. Even the linking of fingerprints on the very shell that housed the fateful bullet that hit Dust.

Lynda cried and Exo held her in comfort. He also cried for his fallen comrade, "At-least you are happy now buddy." Exo thought as he held Lynda tight.

"I can't believe that Dust would go like that… I thought he would have a happy life..." Lynda sobbed, The whole world was hit with the sadness that she felt. Even the heartless men were hit with regret and sorrow. The streets were silent at that moment and everybody was depressed.

"Don't worry Lynda… They might bring Dust back… Just don't say he is dead yet.." Exo said softly, he was lying to her but he would need keep her calm.

She saw through he lie, "Don't say that… You heard the news, He is dead."

"No.. Trust in B.O.T Net, they can bring him back… They did a lot of things and can do a lot of things."

The phone began to ring, Exo sighed and walked over to it so he could see the caller ID. It was B.O.T Net calling. He picks it up and says, "Hello." In a depressed tone.

"Exo! Buddy!" It was Shawk's voice on the other end.

"Shawk?"

"Yes, how ya' fucking doing?" Shawk asked, "You don't sound good."

"You don't know about Dust?!" Exo replied, surprised.

"Oh… About that… I was going to call you about him." Shawk sighed and the sound of flipping papers went off in the background.

"What about the wolf… He is six feet under for all I know." Exo said, looking over at Lynda who was crying to herself. "Lynda is hit pretty hard, so I hope the news is good… Or just hang up now."

"Dust… Is alive, well is in a critical condition." Shawk admitted, "The news is lying… We set that up as a coverup. So Ryder would not have chased us back, or gotten any ideas of a counter attack."

"WHAT?! They said it was a fatal blow to the head that killed him!" Exo shouted out in disbelief.

Lynda stopped crying, and looked over at Exo. "What is it hun?" She asked.

Exo looked over at her, "We are taking a trip to California." He said, Shawk heard this and smiled.

"Yeh, a Jet is landing for you in an hour… Get on it."

"Alright." Exo said then he hanged up.

 _[A few hours later, Ryder Tech base of operations]_

Scar was at the bar, thinking over what he had just done a few hours ago, his attempt on kissing Ash and everything. It had just flashed before his eyes, He sighed and called over for another shot of Vodka. He was in a depressed mood after that and needed something to sooth his nerves.

"Why did I do that?" He asked himself, he looked around at the people having a good time, they all wore Ryder Tech uniforms. Some sat at the bar to mourn their friend's death and celebrate Dust's. But most of them were there to celebrate, they knew that Dust was dead now… Ryder Tech was now unstoppable. But not for long…

"Why did I just throw myself at her?" He asked himself. He took another shot and downed it. "I am so fucking stupid… Now she will never look at me the same again."

Bonnie walked up to him and sat to the left of him, he looked over at Scar and the shot glasses. He had counted thirteen empty glasses and Scar had a light buzz. Animatronics can take more alcohol than humans before they are considered "Under The Influence". He called over the bartender and got himself a pint of beer.

"On the way sir!" The bartender said with joy across the face, Bonnie wondered about how much pay the bartender was getting from this night.

Bonnie faced Scar and asked, "Scar, why are you so down?"

"You saw it, just threw myself at Ash like that." Scar replied and called over for another shot.

"Heh," Bonnie chuckled. "I'm glad she didn't snap your neck open."

"Haha… Fucking hilarious." Scar said, looking into the empty glass of his last drink. He looked like he was contemplating about his life.

The bartender came back with Bonnie's pint and Scar's shot, He set them down accordingly and both Scar and Bonnie gave their pay. The bartender thanked them and walked off to another customer. Bonnie sipped on his beer while Scar polished the shot off in a second flat.

"Scar, you can sure drink… Slow down man." Bonnie chuckled more.

Scar stayed silent and turned around, he looked at all the men and women dancing to the beat and talking. "You know what?" Bonnie asked. "I'll talk to Ash tomorrow and see if I can get her to forgive you."

Scar stayed silent and looked out into the bar, he saw Freddy grinding up against a girl as they were dancing to the music. Scar growled lowly and sighed, he had no game like Freddy but he didn't mind it. At-least he wasn't a man whore like Freddy, who would usually have a one night stand with a girl and leave her the next day in bed. Scar hated that in men, he thought if you were going to fuck a girl. You would at-least have breakfast and go on a second date _before_ you leave a girl. (If he didn't like them of course). He sure didn't want Freddy touching Ash neither, he thinks that Freddy would do the same thing to her like he does to every other girl he has sex with. But if Freddy liked this lifestyle of having pussy every night then Scar didn't care as much. Let's just put it as fact in stone, if Scar would need insults to hurt Freddy… He would have this in his arsenal.

But he knew Freddy wasn't like this neither, Bonnie was guilty of this also. But only to some extent, Scar knew Bonnie would fuck a girl and date her for a few months only to dump her at the end of the year and move on to the next chick. He knew this by looking into their files when nobody was looking, he needed to know his teammates and how they were mentally. But that was just bad factors about those two. Scar doesn't know that deep down inside him he would just love to kill every human in the room in that very second. But since Ryder Tech's coding blocked that feeling inside of him, he doesn't feel it anymore, it would just be second nature to him now.

Ash he knew was a sweetheart, and after the fight he was in, he now knows that she was Dust's before something happened. Only his memory went back to where he was in Rome fighting and a stray bullet smacked across his head. He could still feel the pain as the bullet didn't hit his AI, but only his movement center that put him to the ground instantly. Besides that point I bet what happens next wasn't a shocker… He was soon executed by a human that noticed him still activated.

Scar sat there thinking, in deep thought. But then Bonnie broke the silence as he passed Scar a joint, "Stop thinking bro… Just have a smoke." Bonnie said smiling, Scar took the joint and began to smoke it.

 _[Ryder's office]_

"I can't fucking believe it… Dust is really dead? Nah." Ryder said as he paced up and down the room, "I think B.O.T Net is lying.."

"What do you say we do?" One of his advisers ask.

"I think we need to give them a visit, Just send Ash, she can handle things alone." Ryder sighed as he looked out the window and down the street.

 _'I know you are still alive..."_

 **Hello guys its me again, I am SO SORRY that I haven't been posting lately… It was just that Vacation and School got in the way and I was typing this chapter little by little, I just completed this today and as we speak I am writing this A/N for you guys. Plus on the servers, I might have the servers done for free, but just in case I might partner myself with a Gmod server until the minecraft server is up. When I do I will give you all the IP and you all can join and play.**

 **Well, I had another announcement about Gmod, somebody said that they were making a Gmod playermodel for Dust. This is just rumor but if it does go up I will share it to you all.**

 **I hope you all understand why I was out and have a good night/day, IG out!**


	14. Act II, Chapter IV

_[Somewhere in Russia]_

In Russia a whole set of problems was brewing, over the years riots broke out over their new leader. They hated him with a passion but still had to 'love' him or else they would face the same fate the protesters did ten years ago in a massacre that the Russian people called ' _Kiystvo gosudarstrovavyy ubva'_ meaning 'A bloody murder by the state'. But after that, after the Russian army put the protesters down, the people went on with their normal lives like nothing happened. Some people say that the massacre scared the people into following the orders of the newly appointed leader, (After Putin's surrender in 2015).

Their newly appointed leader stood tall in height and was near six feet. A tail, dog like, hung behind his back and through a small little crease in his black dress pants that were complemented by a matching tux, a white undershirt, and a blue tie that all made up his two piece suit. The suit that was recently tailored by Russia's finest tailors. His body was strong and he worked out regularly. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he was seen walking down in the local park next to the Kremlin in the nice spring, cold breeze that he had gotten used too over the years. The park was closed to the locals for his arrival, and the rooftops were closely guarded. People had to close down stores for his arrival and were allowed to watch him, some people admired his advances in the country's technology and advancements in policies that would make the economy flourish and prosper. But most people hated his visions of the future, he wanted Russia to be a free country and loosen that militaristic grip on the Russian society.

The Russian president sniffed the air and smiled, the peace and quiet made him calm, and everything was tranquil. But until his phone rang, everything would change in the happy leader.

He picks it up and one of his advisers were on the phone, named Dimitri Blashkov who was one of his trusted advisers. Dimitri would be watching the world news and spy on Russia's allies and enemies. But today, Dimitri got some information that would shock the leader.

"Silas?" Dimitri asks a thick Russian accent was heard, he a bit worried.

"Yes, comrade?" The President replies with a sigh, "Something bad happen?"

"A riot broke out in Keleshikov Gulag earlier this morning."

"And were they dealt with?" Silas asks, raising an eyebrow at how Dimitri's voice was expressed about the situation.

"No, sir… We sustained heavy casualties." Dimitri replied coldly, "But a Spetsnaz team has been dispatched to deal with the situation and collect the bodies."

Silas sighed, "Make sure prisoner 116A-B is in check, or else ill have your head.."

" _Da_ , understood."

 _[A Day earlier]_

All was well in the Keleshikov Gulag, the guards rounded their shifts and the prisoners did their hard labor, as well as a prisoner who wore the number _116A-B_ who mined furiously away at a rock that was taking him hours. He had been here for fourteen years after the war. He and a few thousand prisoners suffered the same fate after Putin surrendered, and he was sentenced to life like the others in Gulags like this to work out their lives.

The Gulag where this prisoner worked his life out was surrounded by thirty foot cement walls and was considered one of the most secured Gulags in Russia, this could stop a five-hundred pound bomb and not even be dented. Because of the metal plating every ten feet that made it impossible to dig through the wall, plus on-top of the metal going down thirty feet into the ground. This place was impossible to escape with normal means, even though the guards are at high alert. Most likely ex-Spetsnaz would take the task of guarding the most hardened war criminals. Some criminals were here to pay their dues after a murder or massacre of several government officials like the prisoner that proudly wears the _136B-C_ on the back of his jumpsuit. He was talking to his buddies and lifting weights. Even though this Gulag had long work shifts and tiresome days, the warden allowed at-least an hour of break time before the prisoners were forced back into their jobs. This excludes lunch and dinner hours, (and yes, sleep was discouraged but was allowed).

Inside the walls located a few rows of prisoners mining away at ores and pressing metal, the ash would fill up the air and flow through the workers lungs making them cough and wheeze but they seemed to be used to it. Prisoner _116A-B_ made a little tune to the coughing, but would grunt in anger as the tune would be broken by a wrong sounding cough or a guard firing his rifle in the air to scare a prisoner back into obeying commands. But at times there would be public executions and these would have to be filed straight back at Silas so coverups can happen. He would not like NATO to find out and screw his corporal punishment deal, or maybe send Dust in to destroy the place and throw millions of funds away. But Silas knew if that happened he would threaten war with NATO, and if this happened.. The story that was being told now by time and fate would shift.

Next to the mine-field (Not a literal one, I mean the field that people mined in) was the guard house that was a medium sized house, it was three stories high and housed all the guards and their weapons. The guards were usually equipped with AK-47s and a simple M1911 pistol. Since the prisoners had no guns, the need for armor was next to none but they wore military Grade-A armor under their uniforms just in-case of an uprising but like there was ever there was going to be, the warden and the guards thought the prisoners were happy here. Even though a few weeks ago there was a stabbing that killed eight and they were mostly visitors that were there to see the prisoners, but visits were only limited to an eye glance and then they would need to move on. They would be soon fined for trespassing, a bank breaking twenty rubble but most visitors took this as a joke and moved on.

Then onto the main building, it was an L shaped facility that housed the prisoners and harbored the mentally insane that were confined into dark rooms and never were to see the light again. It was the same thickness as the walls and were made with open layers to help take a five-hundred pound bomb and never make a dent. When Silas was building this prison he liked Nazi Germany's Keroman Submarine base, he even had the plans so he could make the main building as protected as it's older counterpart. The main building was three stories and housed three types of criminals: Petty criminals, Murders, and the traitors from the war fourteen years ago. On the first level were the Petty criminals that did their average crime of theft or a casual mugging but they were repeated offenses and have visited multiple state institutes, so they were serving life in this prison and without the chance of getting out. On the second level was the murderers that done their killing and were eventually caught by the police force, as Russia is now recently worldly known for especially their FSB that can pick a criminal out of a crowd of a thousand. Lastly is the traitors from the war, this level is self explanatory and they were treated most harshly because if you mix guards with grudges against the prisoners because their fathers and sons were murdered trying to resist Putin's corrupt power then you got trigger happy guards that want a reason to shoot, sometimes up in the guard towers you can occasionally see a guard with a SV-98 aiming at the prisoners and waiting to place a bullet inside a runner. Silas usually hires professional snipers that he knows can put a resisting prisoner down under in one shot.

To sum this up, life in the Keleshikov Gulag was shit and was made to be shit, it was made to break the hard erst of criminals and scare any new criminals that wanted to live the short life in the streets. It is short due to how fast after you commit you're first crime a judge is threatening you with life in the Gulag.

We now see prisoner _116A-B_ walk up to his buddy that wore the number _136B-C_ after a guard said he could go and have a thirty minute break, these were rare but were taken kindly by the prisoners for their work. But this made the prisoner _116A-B_ even happier because he was planning something, something drastic.

Prisoner _136B-C_ saw his comrade and smiled, he called him over and shook his hand, "Comrade, how's the plans going?" He asks softly.

"Great!" _116A-B_ replied and handed his friend a piece of scrap paper that was neatly folded up and had the name Frost on it.

 _136B-C_ looked at the paper and sighed, "I really don't know about this."

"Hey come on comrade, if we succeed we will be free from this unholy hell and with your hand we can push closer to victory." _116A-B_ enthusiastically said to his doubtful friend.

"I know Ivan but you seen the last attempt made by a smaller group and they were picked off one by one… By just one fucking sniper." Frost said looking at the same guard tower that picked off twenty prisoners last week for even trying.

"Yes.. and you know why they failed?" Ivan asked.

"Why?" Frost replied.

"Because they didn't have a whole prison helping them, and they didn't have crazy Ivan on their side."

"Oh brother.. You are just lucky you slipped by with those other attempts."

"Yah and you are lucky Mr. Snow Leopard that I haven't chewed you out. Half the prison wants you dead and I'm the one keeping you above ground."

The thing with Frost was, he was brought back by Silas after the war. After the war the U.N was wondering what to do with Frost due to his death and they decided to revive him and make him live out his life with the other traitors even though he made an attempt to rape Storm but failed due to Ivan. Since they met in the prison they went past their differences and became good friends and during those fourteen years. But everything spiraled from there, the whole prison wanted Frost dead for some reason but a common cause: The attempted rape of Storm. The news spread through the Gulag like wild fire and Ivan, like the friend he is, stood by Frost's side, silencing anybody who got too loud.

"And I thank you for this." Frost said looking away from Ivan, knowing this was the truth. Some prisoners that passed by giving Frost ice cold stares, they were on the buff side and looked like they shouldn't be messed with.

"Yeh and you helping in this escape is your payback, I help you, you help me."

"Payback?!" Frost asked confused and in shock, "Mere suicide."

"Remember when you were getting you're ass handed too and who came in to help you?!"  
Frost remembered this, the first day they met, Frost was on the floor getting his ass handed to him by a few thugs. Frost was jumped that day, being caught by surprise by the thugs and by their overpowering strength. They were taking turns kicking him in his stomach and punching him. He coughed out air and tried to take in more but the kicks suppressed the intake of air so he was slowly blacking out.. until at the corner of his eye he saw a figure come in and then he blacked out. But he remembers waking up a few hours later in Ivan's cell as Ivan was helping Frost's wounds heal.

 _I thought I fucking killed you…_ He remembers Ivan saying under his breath and he nods out again.

"You did.." Frost sighed.

"And who is going to help me, besides the whole prison?" Ivan asked, making Frost look at him.

"Me..." Frost replied, "So when shall I be hearing gunfire and a few Spetsnaz teams bust through the gates."

"Soon, Soon as the ball of light shines the way." Ivan said as he got his hand to caress the sky and soon, it lit up in explosions. The guards stirred and hit the deck as the blinding lights told the prisoners to break their iron chains and fight the nearest guard they saw.

"Just according to plan comrade!" Ivan shouts as he runs over to the nearest guard and disarms his gun and empties the mag inside the guard, he throws over the guard's pistol over to Frost with a few magazines, "Come on, find yourself a rifle and avoid the towers! Freedom will be ours!" Ivan shouted as a rush of sound boomed the word "URAH!" A war cry that suppressed the sounds of gunfire. Then soon the sound of alarm rang throughout the Gulag, as the destruction of the iron fortress began.

 **I am so sorry for not uploading for the past few weeks and if you are reading this after that shit chapter went up, I apologize, It was due to some glitch or something but if you are reading this and it's all fine then I fixed it… But all in all I hope you all had a good weekend and have a good night/day.**


	15. Act II, Chapter V

As the explosions cracked throughout the air, some of the prisoners were seen on the walls holding RPGs that were found in the guard house not that long ago. The reason why Ivan wanted this time for the riot to start was because everybody was at work and the guards didn't expect a thing. Because past mistakes showed Ivan that everybody tried at night or around the morning.. So making the riot in mid day was a better idea and when everybody was angry and hard at work. The sounds of explosions ceased and the sky was littered with smoke. Ivan smiled at this as he ran down to help a prisoner that was struggling against a guard. A few gunshots cracked and whirred but they were not a frequent as the prisoners were overtaking the guards by their numbers and strength and more gunshots rang throughout. Ivan ran into the guard house where the main intercom was and he turned it on, he had prepared a speech for this time to motivate the prisoners to fight to oncoming onslaught. "My comrades!" Ivan's voice boomed through the intercoms throughout the prison, the gunshots ceased as the last guard was killed in the area, but there was more inside that were calling for backup. "Today is the day that we all dreamed for… For too long we were imprisoned behind this iron curtain and for too long we have worked for this coward from the U.N, this dog will pay for sending us behind these walls to work out our entire lives." A an echoing 'URAH!' can be heard shouting from the prisoners, "I can hear you're anger, as we speak we are going to receive some guests, from the radio chatter a Spetsnaz team is dispatched to 'calm us down', meaning kill us all. It's time to show Russia our anger and show them that our voices will be heard! I curse Silas for putting me and all of us inside this shit hole and you all should too. This marks the start of a revolution, no more! No more imprisonment for following our leaders. We will do this in the name of Stalin, Lenin and the leaders before him, shout louder and make them fear us." The prison was filled with the hoots and hollers from the prisoners, Frost was in the warden's office holding him hostage and some of the visitors that were going there to see their one second glance into the prison. Frost too heard the speech and smiled, he griped his AK-47 in his hand with a loaded magazine, he was ready for anything at that moment. "I can see you all agree with comrade Ivan, and I am proud of your choice to revolt with me! URAH!" Ivan shouted. The prison replied with the same shout 'URAH!' as the sound of helicopters roared louder than the men who were shouting their cries. _[Dust, Present day]_ In Dust's room Lynda and Exo were looking over Dust who was still laying there motionless and near dead, but his EKG was showing a healthy heart beat, this made the doctors and everybody else happy, they were just waiting for the new software to download and finalize within Dust's new A.I core, he still has his brain but a A.I was placed in the machine that was keeping Dust alive so it could monitor and protect Dust from the elements, it gave his body more flexibility in battle, his hand was better with guns so his accuracy would sky rocket, and his body can take more abuse before he was officially down for the count. Inside Dust, his eyes were beginning to activate and a few lines of text showed up, _Initializing eye 1…. Successful_ , He began to see out of his right eye and everybody else saw that his iris light up a dim blue, Jr. and Project X smiled as Lynda screamed in joy, Exo chuckled at the others and watched Dust. _Initializing eye 2… Successful,_ Now he could see from his both eyes and he gasped for air as soon as he lungs were activated once again, he soon shot up and looked at his friends. "What the hell happened to me?" He asked scratching the back of his head but he felt a little circular metallic, it felt like a metal spine that stuck out from his neck. "What the hell is this? Where am I?" "Dust…" Project X said, "Do you remember anything?" "Do I remember anything?!" Dust asked confused and his tone was raised, "Yes I fucking do!" "Well then." Chuckled Exo, who cuddled Lynda close to him, "That answered your question Project X." "DAD!" Jr. shouted and came over to Dust and lightly hugged him, Dust chuckled and pat his son's head. "Did they treat you nice?" Dust asks, staring at everybody, for some reason he was awfully protective of his son at that moment, the scientists in the other room who were observing Dust's behavior noticed this in his emotions increased sharply in that direction. "Maybe just a father protecting his son?" One asked another, writing down Dust's emotions in a small report that they had to pass down to Charlie, just to say that everything is okay with Dust at that moment. "Just keep watching and writing." The other replied. Back in the room Dust was waiting for a response, "Yes Dad they were treating me real nice, Project X even taught me how to fight." Jr. said breaking the silence. Dust smiled at Project X, "Glad to see you keeping the boy busy.. How long was I out?" He asked. "A few days." A figure said as he walked in, Dust recognized him as John and gasped in shock. "John?" "Yes Dust… It's me." John replied smiling at his friend, he was glad to see Dust okay. "The whole world thinks your dead, and we want it to keep it that way.." "Wow..." Dust said under his breath, "Saddening..." "Dust you should try to walk." John said as he walked over and patted Dust's legs, Dust could not even feel his legs but when his brain commanded them to move, he saw two legs move out of the bed and onto the floor, he was surprised to see one of his legs was robotic and the other to be normal, but it felt like his legs were chopped off and replaced with fakes, It was true with one but the other was normal and fine, it was just that the outer layer of the bone was replaced with metal but his joints were replaced with a strong metallic substance that was flexible and did not interfere with the cartilage that helped his knee bend, he soon got out of the bed and stood up, looking down at himself and looking at his new robotic leg, he had some hospital scrubs on so he would not be in the buff in front of his friends. "My legs.." Dust said in awe looking at them, but then he noticed something at the corner of his eyes, a small circle that pulsed inside, it showed a few white dots, and then they soon disappeared, then they came back. This happened over and over again. "What happened to my eyes?" Dust asked rubbing his right eye but the circle was still there. "Dust they replaced you're eyes." John replied, "These eyes are better, that blip you saw was your radar." Dust tries to blink but he could not, "Oh and they removed you're eye lids, because you don't need to blink anymore." "Now I will be staring at everybody like a creep and I presume ill seep with my eyes open." Dust sighs as he pats Jr. head some more with a father's touch that made Jr. calmer in this situation. "Yes.." Project X admitted, "It's kinda creepy but we gotten used to it." "Shit.." Dust muttered under his breath, "Well... Is there other features to this?" He asked looking at his arms and noticed one of his arms were replaced and the other was normal, but when he closed his hand, he heard the metallic clacking sound within. "Try walking." John said walking to the door. Dust followed and he noticed that he walked normally and he was surprised by this, "Well this was easy." Dust said to John as he led Dust into a shooting range, Dust saw a table with a AR-15 laying on it, a few magazines and one already loaded into the gun. "Well.. You should see that you're A.I can label targets for you and assist you in taking them down. Take the gun and get ready to break some company records." John said as Dust saw him walk over to a button. Dust grabbed the AR-15 and looked down range. John soon pressed the button and a skeet flew out across the training area, the A.I marked it with a red square and Dust's arms made the gun track the bullet and predict where the bullet was going to land. He fires it and the bullet breaks through the skeet and three targets flipped up, Dust's gun snapped to them with succession and with each trigger press the targets fell, the others who had came into the room watched Dust take down the targets with new-found accuracy, they were amazed but Project X crossed his arms and smiled at Dust, he was nearly impressed with Dust, he still wanted to see if Dust could beat him with hand to hand combat. Soon the targets all had bullets in them, John clapped and so did the others, Project X chuckled. They all looked over to Project X confused but Project X began clapping slowly, "Great.. You majorly improved you're accuracy, just great." Project X said sarcastically, "But in a fist fight.. I bet ill have you tapping out in three seconds flat." "So like a spar?" John asked. "Ya' like that." Project X replied, "Let's see if Dust's new parts can out fight a black belt." John closed his eyes and smiled, "Off to the next room I guess, we were going to throw a few men at Dust but I guess they are safe for another day." John walked up to another door and opened it, "This is where we will show off Dust's new CQC skills and this will be a challenge because of Project X's skill in martial arts." Dust sighed and went into the room, it had an open gym and a ring for the two could stand in and fight, a few benches made the seat. "Dust!" John said, "When you fight, get into defensive mode.. You will see why in a minute." Project X jumped into the ring and got himself ready, he cracked his neck and flexed his legs. Then Dust got into the ring and looked at Project X with a blank expression, Project X chuckled at Dust and smiled. "Scared yet buddy?" Project X asked Dust, who looked like he was ready for anything. "Nope, just come at me bro." Dust smiled and beckoned Project X to do so with the famous hand gesture that is seen in all those action moves. Project X smiled at his opponent and gladly did what Dust wished, even though Project X made a deadly mistake because when he was within arm's length and when he attempted to make his fist contact Dust's face, his arm was immediately grabbed and his body was slammed onto the ground, with Dust repeatedly punching hard in the face. "As you can see, Dust has improved on his defensive combat skills by ten-fold." John chuckled, and the others clapped. "Dust stop punching Eclipse." Before Dust got his final shot into Project X's face he stopped mid punch and helped Project X up, Project X was dazed but shook it off. "First time luck.." Project X whispered to Dust. "Heh.. I hope it is." Dust whispered back as he pushed Project X to the other side of the ring. Project X stumbled to the ground and got up, spitting out blood. He charged at Dust again. "Dust, try using attack mode." John yelled. Dust immediately got into an offensive stance as Project X charged at him, and soon Dust charged back, when they reached each other, Project X attempted to throw the first punch but a fist slammed into his stomach like a bat was being swung into his stomach, then he was elbowed in the head by Project X. Project X was soon on the ground with Dust pinning him down in a painful position, Project X pushed Dust off but Dust got up and charged at Project X again. Project X got up and got into a defensive stance, Dust smiled as his body lunged to the right and his right leg went behind Project X's knees, Dust pushed him onto the ground and kicked him in the chest as hard as he could. This forced the air out of Project X and he became to weak to stand. Dust knelt to Project X's face and looked him in the eye, he chuckled and helped Project X up to his feet. Project X moaned loudly in pain, "H-How? I-It happened so f-fast.." He said quietly. "Everybody, see Dust even took down a back belt in martial arts." John exclaimed and everybody watched as Dust dragged Project X off the ring. "Can we get him to the medical bay." Dust shouted as a few medics grabbed Project X from Dust and took him to the medical bay. _[Ivan: a day ago]_ "They are here comrades! Time to show them who runs this prison!" Ivan shouted through the intercom and then shut it off, he went outside to see the helicopters hover over head. Their back hatches open and ropes drop, the prisoners had their weapons aimed at the ground where the soldiers were to drop and a few men with RPGs were ready to take down the helicopters, Ivan smiled and waited until they started to come down and he gave the command for the RPGs to fire. Ten rockets were now heading to the transport helicopters.. **Well this chapter came sooner than expected,** **I had the day off so I wanted to catch up on the weeks I missed. Well there is a problem that I wanted to share with you all.. It's that my girlfriend hasn't spoken to me in months and this has made me very depressed over the weeks of missing her. Plus school is becoming hard for me due to the short time for projects and testing, just stress added onto stress, but I hope you guys understand, I don't you guys to feel sad for me or anything because I don't want to see you all depressed over me, just have a wonderful day and see you all in the next chapter.**


	16. Act II, Chapter VI

Project X soon shook that feeling off and got a grip with reality and came to the terms that he lost, he was laying down on the medical bed waiting for a doctor to come and just say, "Get the hell up, its just a bruise." and yes, a doctor said that to Project X and sent him on his way, he met with the others outside. Dust plastered a grin on his face as Project X joined the others, Project X gave Dust a sharp look but then composed himself too, Project X thought Dust made him look out to be bad but he didn't know what happened, anybody didn't know the fullest extent of what happened on the ring.. But they all were in the courtyard relaxing and chatting like nothing happened. But off in the hillside, somebody was watching them relax and smiled at the sight of Dust knowing that her objective was half complete, now all she had to do now was kill him. The vixen with her sleek body readied her small katanas and charged down the mountain, she didn't care about the guards seeing her, she wanted to be seen by everybody and everything at that moment and so she was, the B.O.T Net soldiers who stood guard on the walls saw her and opened fire, knowing who she was. The vixen smiled and jumped in the air off a rock on the hill and landed beside two guards and slaughtered them in quickly, the other guards turned to her and opened fire. The vixen jumped in the air and the bullets hit the other soldiers. Dust and his crew watched in horror, then Dust turned to Lynda and said. "Get Jr. to safety, Project X, Exo and I will deal with her." "Alright.. Just be safe out there." Lynda replied and ushered Jr. inside, the base's alarms went off but Dust knew what to do, he readied his katana and looked at Project X and Exo. They nodded at Dust and he smiled, they split off and Dust charged straight at the vixen. The vixen saw the three split off and saw Dust charge at her, her target was making it easier for her, but then she saw Dust's arm and leg. She was taken by surprise and then taken by a foot to the face by Dust and she was kicked off the wall and down outside where she stood and jumped back up back on the wall. Dust got in an offensive stance and was ready, Dust smiled at her and she smirked back as she charged at him. Deadly mistake… Before she reached him and got a fist in his face, he grabbed her arm and slammed her onto the ground, she rolled out of it and side swiped Dust off balance and sent him towards the ground, but he flipped out of it and landed on his feet and proceeded to charge at the vixen. "Hmm, so the puppy got new upgrades?" She teased pointing out the new parts that Dust had on his body, "Thought the bullet killed you." "I thought you knew this Ash… Oh well, Ryder must have corrupted your mind that far to make you loose love for me. He saddens me.." Dust replied with a low growl, this was new in Dust because he was more civilized when he fought. But Dust didn't mind this all to little as some anger arose in him by even looking at Ash, that anger was towards Ryder, he wanted his wife back and Ryder was in his way. "I don't even know what the hell… Never mind, Ill kill you now to save the trouble." She said and charged at Dust with her guns drawn, firing a hail of bullets his way and they all hit, sending Dust towards the ground. She smiled and walked toward Dust who lied there on the ground, but wasn't bleeding. She thought this was odd, but still she put her rifle away and pulled out her pistols and took aim. "Too easy.." She sighed and before she could pull the trigger, somebody tapped her shoulder and she quickly turned to who tapped her. A large figure smiled at her, his eyes glowed golden. _[Gulag, 24 hours ago.]_ The rockets that were sent towards the helicopters were dodged with haste by the pilots, all according to Ivan's plan. Ivan knew that those RPG rounds were never going to hit so he told those men not to aim but to dream of hitting and fire at them, but never to intend of hitting, only scaring them in to bugging off, Ivan hoped that one of the helicopters would hit the walls and explode. To his luck it did and took out one of the less built towers. A thick layer of gray dust covered the area and obscured the view of any helicopters view of the prison below. But this did not deter them from trying to drop a few teams, lucky for them that they had a team with inferred equipment and soon sent them down to fight. They were equipped with an experimental weapon that wound knock out the prisoners or kill them on a flick of a switch. The rifle was the same size and shape of their legendary AK-47s but the wooden frame and steel body was replaced with the stainless steel of today and inside they carried no ammo but an experimental new ammo that used the air around the soldiers, even though the air was filled with a layer of heavy dust. The air would be used to be shot out of the gun at supersonic speeds, like a bullet or slower that would be intended to knock out the target. Russia wanted to keep this a secret but they needed to test this now and see if this weapon would work. If it did, Russia could stop more riots around the country. "Set your weapons to K.O, if you are in a deadly situation then switch it back to normal." The leader of the squad said to his men who all clicked the fire mode to non-lethal, and their inferred goggles flipped on their faces, another squad came down with the same gear as the last, but were equipped with actual weapons just in-case the experimental weapons fail on them. "Ah comrade!" The other leader said, "Ready to hunt these pigs down?" "Da!" Although Ivan had a plan for this, when the dust was thick in the air he would take his men inside so it would be tight and safe, he had some of his men in the front lobby waiting for the Spetsnaz teams to eventually enter the building with their weapons drawn. Ivan wanted to take as many out before he made his men fall back. The main prison building was large in size and hard to memorize by just a few long looks, it would take a man on the inside to know the ins and outs of this building. Ivan planned this defensive move in three phases: One was the lobby that he knew that would be lost in a few minutes due to a decisive fall back he would order when he was satisfied with the large amount of bodies that the Spetsnaz would need to pull out after this, the second phase consisted of the A and B block areas that were being fortified and men waited around every inch of cover with their weapons ready. If needed, they would fall back into the C and D block area in the back of the prison where they would need to do a final stand for their lives, Ivan knew if his lost this point then there was nowhere else to go. This is where they would need to keep the hostages just in-case a standoff was to commence, Ivan knew that this would deter the Spetsnaz to go any further. Two Spetsnaz teams touched down after that and a BTR was dispatched with another squad that poured out, they all combed the outside with their weapons looking for any prisoners that they can detain, but there was none, in the mining area it was but an empty place that the dust thickly settled in, there was no more need for the inferred so they slipped them off their faces and scanned the area, they saw some movement and rushed towards it and saw the back of a prisoner's jumpsuit and a leopard's tail hanging from the back, one of them took aim and fired the experimental weapon at the prisoner and he let out a painful scream and fell to the ground. The gunshot was ear popping and sounded like the crack of lighting. Ivan heard this shot and thought about Frost, who he made go out and do some reconnaissance to assess the situation, Ivan took up arm and rushed for the door, Frost's screech sounded near and it was, right at the door his body lay and a few soldiers were running up to the body. Ivan quickly shot them down and loud screams came from the soldiers, the screams were in fright and in pain letting Ivan know that he hit. He soon dragged Frost inside who Ivan noticed was bleeding from his nose but had no bullet wounds. "Shit we have wounded!" A prisoner shouted as a few others came to help Ivan. One of them looked over to Ivan and asked, "What the hell happened, did a bomb explode outside?" "I don't know.." He replied, "Get the doctor to help and if he refuses shoot another hostage." "Understood sir." The prisoner said and him and the others took Frost into the intermarry where the doctors were held, prisoners took shifts guarding them and keeping them in check. Hoping that there was nobody wanting to be a hero. They rushed Frost in and laid him on a table, and they looked at the doctors. They soon forced one up and pushed him over to Frost who was on the table. They checked for breathing and Frost was breathing but slowly and they checked his heart rate, it was slower than normal but the prisoners were happy that Frost was still alive even though they had hate for him. But there was one problem, he was bleeding profusely from his nose and the doctors were soon to discover that he had broken a few ribs and his left clavicle. Meanwhile Ivan was in the lobby waiting, those gunshots would have alerted every team in the area and seeing the blood trailing into the lobby would make them investigate even further into the prison, leading them into the well devised trap. Ivan had the lights all turned off and the prisoners in position waiting for the signal by flare. Outside, a Spetsnaz team looked over the mess of the four men who lay there dead and pools of blood formed around the bodies, one of them was still gravely injured and screaming, but died soon after they arrived. One of the squad members sighed and took his hat off to stand in silence for those men but the leader of that squad slapped the soldier off the back of the head. "Boom, dead." The leader shouted, not caring for who else was around. "All because you took off your helmet. Put it the fuck back on." "Yes sir..." The solder did was ordered and took up arms, he noticed the blood and looked over at the commander. "Sir, there is a trail of blood that goes inside. Should we investigate?" He asks, pointing to the trail. "Yes, maybe a survivor." The commander said as he walked forward, "Onward!" The commander went up to a closed door that the blood trail leaded up to and told his men to stack up, they all breached the door and rushed in the large dark room, the light from outside told Ivan to flip the switch and reveal to the squad that idiotically rushed into the room that it was a trap and a hail of bullets fired towards them. **I hope you all have a wonderful day.**


	17. Act II, Chapter VII

Ash tuns to the figure who she saw as her attacker, Dust, but she last saw him riddled with bullets. Then she took a fist to her jaw, sending her flying to a guard tower and making a small dent in the wall. He smiles and walks over to her as she was frozen in fear.

"Puppy did get upgrades." Dust teased, lifting her up out of the wall, he pulled her by the scruff. She looked behind Dust and saw blood where she shot him, but here he was in front of her and holding her up into the sky.

"….H-How?" She asked, her jaw was in complete pain but she managed to let out that word, she spat blood at him but then flinched in fear as Dust's free hand formed a fist, he soon had it cocked and ready to punch her.

He chuckles in response before being thrown away from her, Ash saw Scar push him out of the way before he jumped on him and clawed at Dust's face with his long claws, "I thought you were dead!" Scar shouts as he kept clawing at Dust's face, making deep gashes in his snout and ears. But then Dust grabs Scar's hands and throws him to the ground and pinned him. Scar struggled but was helpless under Dust and his weight.

"Ash, you seemed to bring a friend along who likes to play kitty. Well he should the puppy plays rough." Dust said as he began punching Scar hard in the face, every second a fist would smash into Scar's face.

Ash started to slowly walk up to Dust when she was punched by Exo, who growled at her. She returned back with a kick to Exo's chin and a back slash to Exo's chest by her sharp blades. Exo pulled his left hand off and brandished a sharp military knife and charged at Ash who also charged at him with her larger blades and when they reached each other Ash swung her blades down at Exo who flawlessly dodged them and slashed her back deeply with his knife.

She growled and grabbed his arm as Exo tried to pull away from her and slammed her onto the ground, while Dust put the finishing touches on Scar's concussion when Scar finally pushed Dust off with his legs as a lat ditch effort to get him off and then pushed Dust away as he stammered to his feet, he spat out a few white teeth onto the floor as oil poured out of his snout.

Then, he remembered something from mission briefing…

 _[Three hours ago, Scar and Ash, Ryder Tech Base of Operations]_

Ryder paced back and fourth when Scar and Ash walked in, Ash didn't look at Scar at all after what happened that night at the bar. Even though Scar tried his might to apologize for his actions she would not forgive him.

"One last time Scar, you angered me that night, even if you were drunk… It doesn't excuse the fact that you threw yourself at me..." She said with a low annoyed growl.

"But Ash… Come on..."

"No butts… I am still angry.. That's it."

Ryder noticed their arrival and welcomed them in and offered them a seat by a table in-front of him, and behind him was a whiteboard with a few simple objectives that Ryder would go over when the meeting started. They were in the L-Wing of the building, this wing was used for recreation and where the bar is located. In the L-Wing Ryder Tech employees and RTAF (Ryder Tech Armed Forces) alike could relax after a mission or a hard days work. One room was used for secret meetings between high staff and that room was one of them, the room was sound proofed from outside and had the thickest walls of that wing so anybody who tried to spy on them would see their mission's demise, or they would try to get in and be shot within seconds of entering the area due to a few armed guards littered throughout the wing but most eyes would be on the door if you were to pass the recreation area and down the flight of stairs next to the vending machines.

If you ventured far enough you would see a plaque that warned: "Authorized personnel only, turn back now and have fun in the recreational room."

If you were daring and wanted to venture further into the hallway you wold be met with a sign, it was dirty and white, red text plastered "This is your only and final warning" said something to you as you wold probably see an armed guard take aim at you and yell for you to turn back… Now if you were really stupid and didn't notice the armed guard had Ryder Tech's latest laser pistol then you would try to use a weapon that was suppressed and try to take him out.

This would be fatal to you due to:

1\. The guard is trained to shoot anybody that passes a line, and you possibly ignored the sign by the red line that lined all around the walls and made a nice rectangle and was dimly lighted but you could see it.

2\. This man would pull the trigger instantly when you passed the line, no matter who you were, even if you were the president.

And lastly… 3. The lasers that shoot out of the pistols travel at light speed and a bullet, coming out of your pistol goes sub sonic, the laser would hit you and burn straight through you in seconds.

But you wonder how Ryder got down there, plus Ash and Scar, well… That is classified under Ryder Tech Security Code: Chapter 10, Article 4 but it is simple to see, once you get the access to the area.. Then you would face-palm in how the high ranking officials made it past the armed guard and weren't killed.

Back in the room Ash and Scar sat down at the two chairs that Ryder left them behind the table, they both sat as far away as they could from each-other, Ryder chuckled and sat down in-front of the two but then slapped a serous face on.

"Alright you two.." Ryder said in a serous tone, "You both know why I called you down?"

"No sir." They both replied, they look at the whiteboard that had plans and a list of things to

do.. It wasn't too big but, it looked simple.

"Well, it's about my suspicions about a certain somebody, I want to see if he is actually dead, and you both know who I am talking about, right?" Ryder asked looking at the two, who stared at him back attentively, great, the programming worked for loyalty and obedience.

"Dust..." Ash replied with a low growl, "What about him."

"I need you two to visit the base and find him, and take him out, can you both do that?"

"Yes sir." Scar said with pride, "I will make sure that he is KIA or in a body bag when I am done with him."

"The job will be done, and without falter." Ash said clocking her pistol and placing it back in it's holster.

"But wait… I have a plan for you both. Can you both review the board before you go and memorize these plans." Ryder says and steps away from the board to let them review it.

Ash and Scar looked over the drawn plans and memorized the coordinates that they would, they both had the plan memorized for when they would immediately head out in their recon mission.

The plan was simplistic and easy that explaining what was on the board would be a breeze, but what was on the board was a drawn out plan of the B.O.T Net base in Nevada where Dust Ryder thinks Dust is being held and researched on but at the time they only had rumors and overhead pictures with a drone that they shot over the base. But it had the courtyard circled and a point of entry at the west wall with a dot placed on a mountain where Scar and Ash would meet up and call in for more instructions. Ryder told them to call it in when they had eyesight on Dust and confirmed his presence with a biometric scanner that he implanted in their eyes with a simple update to their eye's software.

"Yep, I got the plan." Ash said and slowly got up and left the room as text appeared at the corner of her eye that said: _Biometric scanner online…_

Scar stood up and was also out the door, but before he was off Ryder stopped him and smiled. "Scar..."

"Yes sir?" He asked, confused as of why he was needed at that moment.

"You both need to make up. I don't need a lack of morale in the team..." Ryder said coldly.

"Yes sir…." He said and soon walked out the door, as the memory flashed in his mind of the night when he threw himself at Ash. He sighs a bit sadly…

 _[Dust, Three hours later]_

Scar growled loudly as he charged at Dust with his fists ready to attack, Dust smiled and got into a defensive stance as his A.I triggered a defensive mode. The millisecond that Scar got to Dust and tried to land a punch he was instantly thrown in the air by Dust and then he met Scar in the air to give a few hard kicks to the stomach and back. Pain shot through him in waves as each was painful than the last. Scar let out screeches of pain and a grin plastered on Dust's face for some odd reason, he was enjoying toying with Scar's pain and the revenge motivation flowing through Dust kicked in as they were going down to the ground.

Dust landed on his feet and Scar slammed onto his back and his eyes darted up to the sky as his breath became shaky and nearly impossible to make as the draw of air was hard. Scar tried to get up but pain shot through his legs but he was successful… But as he stood up, he was looking down at a barrel with a bullet in the chamber that was aimed towards his head.

 _[Ivan, 24 hours ago]_

A Spetsnaz soldier was hit by the oncoming hail and fell with a loud screech that lasted only about a second before the floor was coated with his blood, another was hit in the leg and was forced onto the ground and groaned in pain and was finished off by another bullet that flew into his head.

"Drop shields!" The Squad Leader commanded.

As the bullets whirred in the air pass them they lifted up their left arms and showed a metal bar that on command dropped a one layer bullet proof glass shield that covered their body length like a riot shield but they could see twice as much than a normal ballistics shield but the sheet of glass that protected the soldiers was thin, but when the bullets hit the glass stopped the bullets like normal heavy bullet resistant glass.

The soldiers all got together in a huddle as the prisoner's fire was directed at the group, but none of the bullets broke through the glass and soon the prisoners were forced to take cover and reload..

"Plant shields!" The leader shouted as the rest did what they were told and then the shields were planted onto the ground in an array that gave them body high cover from the onslaught. The prisoners came out of cover to do another volley of AK-47 fire but then they were met with an invisible but thunderous and deadly retaliation as the Spetsnaz squad fired back with their new rifles, as their rifles cracked like thunder in the air, the deafening gunshots cracked in the air and into the prisoners who went down with their bodies and bones broken, immense pain shot through the prisoners as they were hit and loud screeches and cries echoed throughout the air.

In the Medical bay of the prison Frost was being worked on by the doctors as Ivan walked into the room, He saw Frost bleeding profusely from the nose as Doctors were trying to make it stop.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Ivan shouted, some of the Doctors shuttered in fear.

"W-We are working as fast as we can.." One of the Doctors replied… This Leopard has a few broken bones plus maybe even severe brain injuries..

"Or maybe he just has a bloody nose from the impact from the ground? Maybe you could have checked that?" Ivan said pushing one of the doctors out of the way, grabbing a makeshift shank he had in his pocket. Plus a match that he had stolen off one of the Spetsnaz outside, He lit it and put it up against the metal of the blade, it soon became scorching hot as the blade glowed a bright yellowish white. He soon jammed the blade up Frost's nose and twisted it around inside. Frost let out a screech in pain as this new-found immense pain jolted him up.

"Hold this bastard down!" He commanded to the Prisoners who did as they were told, then Ivan said to Frost. "Calm down, your okay..."

As this was happening the Doctors looked at Frost worriedly as they noticed him slowly going into shock, Ivan would not let up on the knife as he went over to Frost's other nostril and shoved the blade up it, rubbing round his nasal cavity and getting any cuts that he missed when he was inside last time. The thunderous shots cracked outside made Ivan a bit nervous but heard the crack of AK-47 fire as-well.

After Ivan finished Frost started to yell and screech in pain as it realized how badly damaged it was, but Ivan gave Frost a large slap in the face that brought him back to reality and the pain to his body was a heavy burning sensation in his body, still painful and made him loose feeling in his left arm.

"Frost, you okay?!" Ivan asked, making Frost look at him, and Frost nodded, the pain in his snout was massive and even nodding made it worse, he yelped slightly and that added to the pain.

A Prisoner busted through the door with a worried look on his face, Ivan turned to him and gave him a sour look, "What comrade?" He asked, "I'm helping somebody here."

"Fucking Spetsnaz, our men are dropping left and right, and I am going fucking deaf over their weapons!" The Prisoner shouted. More thunderous gunshots cracked throughout the prison.

"Do we have any RPG rounds left?" Ivan asked the prisoner softly.

"Da, three and counting."

"Then fucking use them…." Ivan face-palmed, "They can't fucking shoot them out of the sky."

"No shit Sherlock..." A Doctor said under his breath.

Ivan quickly turned to that Doctor and jumped on him and pinned him to the wall, "What the fuck did you just call me?"

The Doctor stayed silent, but Ivan gingerly sliced his throat open with a soft smile that crept on his face. The blood spurted onto his jumpsuit and face but his smile stayed as the blood from the Doctor's body emptied onto the floor and onto Ivan...

'That guy is crazy…' The Prisoner thought to himself and smiled, 'Great to be behind the blade…'

Back at the lobby it was a standoff between the Prisoners and Spetsnaz who managed to wipe out about one third of the prisoners in the lobby area, The prisoners really didn't touch them but three out of the five members of the Spetsnaz team were still up and fighting as the others were bleeding out or dead by the overwhelming number of bullets that returned after the team returned fire.

The three soldiers went outside and were calling for backup. This gave the prisoners enough time to regroup and push up but the Spetsnaz were oncoming and relentless as they pushed the prisoners back inside with fifteen more soldiers that arrived as soon as the three soldiers called them in. But soon, they were to be met with their certain demise..

 **Okay.. I want to apologize for not posting in a few weeks, life was being shit and stuff so I kinda needed a break from it to unwind and calm down.. But I got to thinking about this story in general and I wanted to announce:**

 **OC's Are now being Accepted again!**

 **That's right folks, step right up with your ideas with a chance of making it into the story! Old and new are welcome, so if you think that you didn't make the cut last time… Then try again!**

 **Well, and that my DeviantArt is active.. Link's in the profile!**

 **That is all I have to say so.. Have a good week my mobsters and see ya' next time.** _**:3**_


	18. Act II, Chapter VIII

_[Colorado Springs, 13 years ago]_

The last human from the fight was murdered and blood soaked the ground, mixing in with the snow. The wolves, who were the victors took their spoils and looted the dead bodies of the humans, taking their weapons and armor and looking around for injured. They saw their friend with the scar on his eye and his left hand shot off.

"Ugh… Humans, they disgust me with their tactics." One of the wolves said to another.

"Ah, poor Bakkesh…" One of the wolves said as they picked him up and helped him on his feet. That wolf had a satchel around his neck and opened it to grab some green leaves and smear it on the stump that bled profusely. Then he grabbed a band to keep the leaves on. The band was man made, stolen off a dead medic not so long ago. "This was one of many attacks that we were hit with." The wolf said as he patted Bakkesh's back.

Bakkesh was almost out cold due to the blood loss but he smiled weakly as the herbs eased the pain somehow. "G-Glad we took them out…." He said quietly, "For the tribe!" He exclaimed loudly, then passed out. The wolf that held him grabbed him and held him in his arms.

"Quickly now, we need to get Bakkesh back home." The wolf said as he started to run towards the west, they could see a mountain, the others soon followed.

As they ran, they talked about how their days went before they had to slaughter the humans back there. As they talked names were thrown around and they laughed, they ran a blurring speeds as they bounced off logs and ran on the tree tops.

"Well, after he looked at my wife Sal.. I had to teach him who was her man." One of the wolves said to the wolf who held Bakkesh carefully as they ran.

"Yeh, but you didn't have to put him out for three days straight Paku." Sal replied to the wolf.

Paku chuckled "At-least he came back into the army after the fact."

Sal smiled a bit "Yeh, or I would have to convince him, and we all know my tactics."

"Sal your tactics are fucked up man." A wolf said to him.

"Bane." Sal smiled, "You don't know me that well."

Sal was an open minded individual who enjoys helping others, even if he had to get drastic to save a friend.. He was mostly friendly to his friends and strangers, but had an increasing hate for the humans, like the tribe. He was a Grey Wolf, but his fur and fur patterns were almost Husky like due to his father being a Husky and his mother being a Grey Wolf. He stood at 5' 11" and had a tight muscular build, unlike the rest of the tribe as they were more lean and muscular. Their bodies were more manly like.. Sal's build was more feminine like in a sense. He says its for being a lot more swifter out in combat but people accuse him of more devious acts. He had a brown satchel around his neck at all times that he made out of cloth and Kevlar that he scavenged off a dead Ryder Tech soldier. It was a bag of medical supplies and items needed for battle. Like the herbs that were on Bakkesh's newly made stump. The herbs that Sal carried could cure any common sickness, like the fever or a common cold. Some are used to medical purposes like to keep a wound from bleeding, some herbs irritated the skin and others made a cooling sensation, they were almost numbing effects.

Sal looks down at Bakkesh with compassion, with his bright hazel eyes that the daylight reflected on. Bakkesh was a warrior class Timber Wolf who was a pure bred fighter like his father and the others before him. Bakkesh cared for his tribe and wanted to defend it with his life from these the human invaders and other clans that were littered about the springs. He was about 6' 1" and like the other wolves his class, they all were largely muscular and strong. They were the foremen of the tribe and were sent to deal with any threats. Bakkesh literally means "Slayer" but everybody calls him by his real name due to some discrepancies with other members of the tribe. He was armed with a four foot longsword with markings in it and gems picked up by when he killed his victims. He carried the sword on his back, but Sal was strong enough to carry him even with the gear he had. Every warrior class was equipped with heavy steel armor, sometimes you would notice high ranking officials wear the Ryder Tech Kevlar armor that they scavenged.

Bakkesh is a nice Wolf if somebody got to know him well, he was nice to all he met until they cross him.. Then they should know that they have sometime to live, even if you insult him by accident, you would be on his hit-list so to say.. He didn't take most things with a grain of salt. The battle hardened wolf would enjoy slaughtering small villages of his adversaries and coming out with almost no scratches.

Next the two was Paku, who was usually a loudmouth and loved a good race, he was one of the fastest wolves out of the tribe, he was a scout class combatant who saw everything before the battle started, they had to be fast to evade danger and deliver quick and fatal attack. He stood around 6' 0" with a medium sized build, unlike Sal's feminine build, Paku's build was more masculine but he was a lightweight unlike the group who weighed over 250 pounds he was a good 190. From his childhood he was trained in speed and agility until he was sent out on his first scouting mission when he was 13. He was equipped with a small dagger that was six inches in length that Paku sharpened every day to keep it from being dull when he least expects it. Even though every person who fought for the tribe used their claws and mouths instead of weapons.

Then behind them was Bane, he knew the elemental arts and caused the snowfall and fog that hung over them as they fought the humans a few minutes ago. He knew how to bend water and use the power of the snow to his advantage. His palms had the scars of snow and water with the tribal marks all over his body that would glow when the powers were being used and just for show, sometimes the females in the tribe were attracted to the elemental males the most due to their complexity and power. But this didn't give them a huge advantage in the mating game, but a huge advantage in battle. Mostly the Akuhn who were elemental warriors who mastered all the elements and could exploit other elemental weaknesses to their advantage. Bane's body temperature is mostly below average due to his knowledge of the cold arts such as water, ice, and snow. This means that in any temperature his body was normal and cool and in the colds of winter his body was used to it because he experienced this all year. He was a Grey Wolf by blood and was the same height as Bakkesh. Bakkesh and Bane got along together well and were almost inseparable friends since they were young and still till this day they have that bond.

 _[A few minutes later]_

As they ran down the forest, they saw the village with a large smoke stack high from the bond fire that signaled every guard and soldier to come back, the village leader had an announcement for everybody. The village was a nice large one with huts to houses and wolves in them, walking around and living with one another in harmony. But they all went to the center of town when they were called. Some of the fire benders were seen raising the fire and keeping it alive until they were told to put it out, then the water benders would come and put the fire out. Sal, Bane and Paku looked at each-other wondering what to do with Bakkesh after all, _everybody_ was required to attend or at-least know about the announcements.

"Sal… Take Bakkesh back to your hut and help him. We will notify our leaders that you were tending to injured and they would keep you up to speed." Paku told Sal, who nodded and ran to his hut as quickly as he could with Bakkesh so he could put him into a comfortable bed and help him with his wounds.

The rest of them joined a crowd of villagers who waited for the tribal leader to appear and give her speech, everybody was confused why this meeting was called. But they waited compliantly for her. The crowd was silent for a bit but a few wolves questioned why they were there anyway.

Then a female wolf stepped up through the crowd, the others moved out of the way for her as some of her highest ranking officials pushed and shoved some of them out. She wore a tribal cloak that covered her face but if people looked close enough, they could see her glowing blue eyes under the darkness of the hood. The hood and cloak was marked in strange markings that everybody worshiped there, even some bowed and prayed for mercy as it was accustomed to do if you had a sin to confess, then the gods above would forgive the sins and clean slate everything you done. Or so it's believed and preached by the tribal priests and messengers.

She pushed her way to the center of the crowd that was guarded by some of the high ranking elementals, they were mostly Akuhn but she didn't mind that, just more outs if in case of an attack. She got to the bonfire and turned to the crowd, she remembered when she started the village a year ago and it was a small group, but after she conquered a few weaker villages and combined them.. She got a massive population.

She smiled at the group and took off her hood, then everybody exclaimed: "Storm, leader of the Wasekki Tribe!" then everybody bowed down for a good solid moment then she motioned them to stand.

"Ah, thanks for the welcome my subjects, I have a few announcements and then you all can go back with your day, after I take count of everybody here." She replied to them, looking around and noticing that Bakkish and Sal were missing, her trusty men were gone and she wanted to know where they went.

"Where did Bakkish and Sal go? They should be here." Storm asked as she looked around the crowd for an answer, she knew who everybody was and their names. She has a book of every citizen in her colony and in every sector owned by her tribe.

Bane looked up at her and walked up to the center, trying to get her attention but before he got out of the crowd, one of the Akuhn warriors who stood guard pushed him back. "Stay back, the Paklou requires all civilians and low ranking militants to stay back in the group." The Akuhn warrior commanded.

"I need to tell her about Bakkish and Sal." Bane replied, he tried to move again.

"Sir, i'm not going to tell you again ple-." The Akuhn warrior tried to say but then was interrupted by Storm.

"Oh Bane, my dear, come up." She said with a soft tone as she motioned him up to the center.

The Akuhn warrior growled at Bane and let him through, Bane looked at his face and remembered him. Bane recognized it as his old rival back at training camp who's name was Dakkauri, who was a born Akuhn and was destined to sit at the throne with Storm as the chief of Akuhn or also known as Vakuhna.

"What is it my child?" She asks.

Bane smiled and nuzzled Storm affectionately, "Mom, I know where the two you ask for reside… Sal took Bakkish back to his place to heal him."

"Oh, what are his wounds?" She asks as her head tilted and looked at her son.

"A lost hand, a shotgun blast took it clean off." Bane replies with his ears lowering in sorrow.

She pets him and sighs, "Well, I hope he gets better."

 _[Sal's house, three minutes later]_

Sal was working on Bakkish's wounds as he felt around to see where the blood was poring out he also felt his arm muscles and blushed a bit, he grabbed a torch and shoved the flame into the stump making Bakkish jump up and screech in agonizing pain. But Sal soon restrained him, it made him feel more of his muscles and made him feel warmer inside, he should not be feeling this, but he felt this way towards men since he was a child, but he had a few passing mates in his early manhood but they didn't work out so well. Even if he felt Bakkish normally he would blush and get arousal.. He never felt this way since he was fifteen and was wrestling the other boys outside… This was also bad due to the fact that Sal and Bakkish known each other since they were pups.

Sal looked around his one room hut that had everything in it, like a bed, kitchen, and living-room. It was nothing for a medic class but it was a start. Sal could not afford the huge house that an expert medic would live in, but this Class A shack would suffice until he had the money. But he loved the view out into the forest and the river that expanded in the horizon. Ever since he was a child he loved to look out and reflect on his life so far and dream about his future. The sunset gleamed through the window to make the room glow orange, Sal loved this time of day… But sighed due to he had nobody to share it with.

Bakkish soon settled down and the bleeding stopped, but he was out cold as Sal tended to the wound and covered it with some bandages that he had in his satchel. He pulled up a chair and sat down to watch Bakkish sleep, just to make sure that he slept well and didn't wake up screaming. Sal looked over Bakkish's muscles again and got an arising feeling in his pants but he ignored this and moved on and looked over Bakkish again. Just watching him got him aroused and Sal didn't know why, Sal didn't even know why he looked feminine anyway or acted the way he did… Maybe he was homosexual and was doomed to execution if the village priests found out. But then he noticed Bakkish start to wimper in his sleep and grab the covers.

"Oh Bakkish… Having another bad dream huh?" Sal asks quietly, then rolls his eyes and smiles. "You look so cute..."

Bakkish kept whimpering, he was having a dream where his beloved mate was murdered by invaders a few years ago after a devastating loss against a bigger stronger tribe that was later wiped out by the Wasekki a few months back with Bakkish leading the charge. But in that dream his mate's death was more gruesome then the killing that he witnessed, nevertheless he was whimpering and tossing around in the bed.

Sal frowned as Bakkish continued to go on with the tossing and turning, he wanted to help without waking him up, but then the idea of getting in bed with him and holding him softly. He gasped in surprise but then giggled a bit.. Then he snapped outta out for a small moment thinking how much trouble he would get in if they were caught sleeping together, but a small part of him wanted too and as he watched Bakkish stumble around in the bed slightly. He wanted him to stop and he soon found himself getting into the queen sized bed with him, he distanced himself far from him but got closer as Sal got less nervous about the whole ordeal. He got closer and closer until he could feel the warmth of Bakkish's body and the soft whimpers of a bad dream could be heard in Sal's ear.

Then like how he planned, he grabbed the huge wolf lightly and brought him into a cuddle.

 _[The Center Of the Wasekki Tribe Village]_

"Alright!" Storm shouted at the top of her lungs as she noticed the crowd talking a bit too much, this shut them right up. "As we know, this Ryder Tech has been invading us for sometime now and we have kept them back for that time, but more and more of our warriors and Akuhns fall to these bastards.. I am announcing that we expand territory and grow in population, so I need all of our able men and women to consider mating a bit early.."

The crowd started to chat and discuss what she said but then she shouted for them to be quiet and they did as they were told.

"About that expansion, I want it to start the next sunrise.. Not the high noon that sun… That very sunrise." She announced,"All soldiers must report to the training hall by tomorrow for orders.. I chose tomorrow due to the predictions being sunny and warm, so you all can enjoy it instead of bitching and moaning like you all did during our last expansion."

She heard sighs but some of them didn't, Bane, watched and listened.. She petted him and smiled, "Then I get to spend the day with my son… Because I have neglected him too long."

Bane's eyes glowed with excitement, even though he was 18 he loved spending time with his mother, Storm loved the fact that he might be a mamma's boy.

The sound of rotor blade soon filled the air and then Storm sensed it, a Helicopter was flying nearby… She put that thought away thinking it was one of those rescues that they would see once a day and get armed about, then they would find that it was a false alarm… But she would see something even better than that.. A fight to fill her day with anger.

 _[Helicopter, 400m To Danger Close]_

An Apache helicopter was converging on the village after satellite data showed where the wolves were running back and then Ryder saw the village, the two pilots saw the smoke stack as-well and were gunning it full speed to the village to do a bombing run just to avenge the soldiers the driver who sat on the upper level of the cockpit handed the guns over to the gunner who aimed towards the village, starting at a shack near the cliff and up the way into the center. The gunner smiled as he spotted multiple targets in the center all bunched up and then another in the middle. He held his joystick and waited for the radio to shout "Weapons Free" and then he would unleash all the rockets and bullets that they loaded into the chopper.

The Pilot patted the Gunner's back and said, "Rain hell on these motherfuckers."

The gunner replied, "Yes sir."

As they were closing, the radio blasted, "You are clear to engage, wipe these assholes off the planet… Weapons Free."

The gunner hovered his finger over a red button that would fire the 30 x 113 mm explosive rounds, then he took the radio and replied, "Roger, Willco."

Then the sounds of gunfire cracked in the air, and Storm looked up to see the beast that began to fire death their way…

 **Wow, I didn't know that the chapter would be a bit longer this week, well.. I hope you all liked it and hope to see more… even though I am only getting 3-4 reviews per chapter and its making me feel like you guys don't really like it as much, but I promise that the story is getting better with each chapter, each word…**

 **Well, I hope you all have a good week and see you all in the next chapter.**

 **((PS: OC's are still being accepted!))**


	19. Act II, Chapter IX

_[Ivan, 24 hours ago]_

In the medical bay, Ivan heard a huge explosion and the screams of people who were caught in the blast, he smiled as he walked over to the sink to wash himself off. He did hate the stain of blood on his clothes, but it was too late now.. He had already tarnished his jumpsuit with that doctor's blood. Just how he hated the day that he was put in this jail, Ivan remembered that day when the Russian government put him into his hole to spend the rest of his life under strict labor and horrible conditions. He was a bit happy that his plans were close to being achieved, and his freedom was almost around the corner.. After he defeats the Spetsnaz and secures a ride for the remaining prisoners out of this Gulag, then he would start his revolution that would get his revenge on Silas and the government… Oh how he waited for that day when he would put a bullet in Silas's head and send him to a six foot hole at the nearest cemetery.

Another prisoner ran in with a RPG that wasn't loaded and cheered, "The Spetsnaz are dead outside, all because of me." He announced proudly.

Ivan snapped gazes with him, smiled and walked towards him, "Oh Comrade, great fucking job, I am going to give you a fucking medal." Ivan said sarcastically as he got to him and patted his back. The Prisoner sighed but turned to Ivan.

"Well, sir… We can advance now." The prisoner said more quietly.

"Get Frost and lets move," Ivan commanded, "and get these fucking doctors as-well."

The one of the prisoners took Frost and moved him out while the other who was in the room took the doctors. "Come on move it." The prisoner said to the doctors with his AK-47 aimed at them, they hesitantly moved with him. Ivan was the first out of the medical by and down the hall, he saw some of the prisoners start to walk to some stairs that would lead them down to the main hall, then gunshots were heard. Ivan smiled and kept walking until he joined in, the prisoners were putting the injured Spetsnaz out of their misery. Then he walked out into the center of the hall. Calling his men into attention they all looked, some even cracked their shots when they looked… Killing some Spetsnaz in the process.

"Men… Today is a start of a great movement that will sweep across the motherland and reunite Russia to it's former Soviet glory." Ivan ranted as some of his troops started to cheer, "We shall push out and spread the word to all who will listen, and to the others to ignorant to see the word is truth will be slaughtered."

Ivan got a loud "Urah!" in response, the sound pleased his ears as that sound told him of the eager men ready to fight for this new order.

"Alright men, lets get the fuck outta here." Ivan shouted as he rushed for the door, the Prisoners soon fallowed.

 _[Dust, Present Day]_

Scar froze right there as Dust pressed the barrel to his head, Dust grinned at him with a soft smile. Ash on the other hand was taking steps towards him reaching for her pistol. Dust looked at her and then back at Scar who darted his eyes at her and then back at him, but to both Ash and Scar's surprise Dust didn't do anything to stop it, but Dust took another look up in-front of him and saw a figure run towards them, Exo… He smiled and went back to Scar who looked like he was scared for life.

"Well, Scar… Time to meet your demise..." Dust said quietly.

But Scar had one more move up his sleeve, he reached up and tried to grab Dust's gun, he was trying to yank it out of Dust's hand before he fired a single shot. Dust fought back with immense force punching Scar in the face and dazing him.

Ash quickly pulled out her pistol and tried to squeeze out a round into Dust but she was tackled by Exo and they too, fought over her the gun, but they both threw punches at each-other

Dust who looked over to Scar, after he had beaten him down, noticed that his weapon was not in his hand saw it lay between them.. Dust walked over to it and calmly picked it up and pointed it at Scar and again sighed and made the short trigger pull that fired a bullet into Scar's head. Ash and Exo looked up at Dust who had the smoking gun in hand… Ash blinked a couple times as she was processing the scene at hand. Exo was amazed that Dust had no mercy for Scar and point blank just killed him right there.. Like an animal.

Ash pushes Exo away and runs towards Dust with anger, she pulled out her Katanas and growled.

 _[Ryder Tech Base Of Operations]_

Ryder sat at his desk sipping some coffee as he monitored the Animatronics energy levels, he was mostly overlooking Ash and Scar's energy level when he saw Scar's energy levels flat-line. He gasped in shock and picked up his phone as he was going to call for something, knowing this was going to happen.. He cursed himself for even going through this mission but it had to be done, what Ash and Scar saw proves that Dust is alive…

"But what little point does that have, knowing that Dust is alive?" Ryder said to himself as he held the phone in his hand, contemplating if he should launch his other plan.

This plan would involve a full scale invasion of the B.O.T Net headquarters and capturing every piece of information that they have, also they would wipe everything and anything that they had. But that plan had individual phases and what happened if it failed. B.O.T Net might lash back and maybe destroy Ryder before he could even get his other plans finished. He still had North Korea to invade after all.

He puts the phone down and sighs loudly and goes over to a computer that was in his room, it was a new computer that Ryder's computer geniuses tested over the years that re-invented the Windows OS and made it twice as better… Seeing that these computers were only used in Ryder's HQ so they were almost uncrackable so the network was safe for now. He took his mouse and started to click on a few icons and typed a few thing down. Then he pressed the enter key and got up. He went to his seat that was behind his desk and waited for something to happen. He took a cigar off his desk and started to smoke it as he went back to monitoring of Ash and Scar's power levels with his hands folded together… The sounds of alarms going off in the distance.

"So I guess the invasion has to start a bit sooner than expected." Ryder said to himself as the defining sound of jet engines blared outside his window, while outside the courtyard retracted from itself and opened up. It revealed a few weird machines, almost like air transports that started up their engines and a loud roar shrieked through the air. There was about three of these air transports that had six engines, three on each side and they helped the large aircraft to lift off in the air. Each engine was around ten feet in diameter and was very powerful, as each engine sucked in air.. People around the air-crafts would need to wear oxygen masks due to the engines power. But after a few seconds the three aircraft rose up into the air and then the engines went horizontally and trusted the aircraft forward towards the sun that was setting.

Ryder sighed happily as the threat was about to be dealt with.. He saw on screen a few more power meters appear on his screen. They were named: Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy… Then there was a few hundred more power meters that showed heart rates of all of the troops that were on this mission, then a few men stepped into the room and greeted Ryder.

"Sir, you requested us?" One of the men asked.

"Yes, my trusted advisers, you know how the battlefield is sorted out." Ryder replied, looking at each and every one of them .

They all nodded in agreement and Ryder raised a panel above the floor that flicked onto a screen, showing an overhead of the battlefield, showing insertion points around the B.O.T Net base and a few arrows that got bigger as they got near the walls of the B.O.T Net base. Squares were marked off, they were the guard towers of the base as a few neon orange rectangular lines were in front of the walls.

The objective was to pull Scar and Ash out and give the B.O.T Net what they deserved after their invasion and destruction.

"So you know what this mission is about?" Ryder asks the advisers.

"Give Charlie hell?" One of them asks.

Ryder nods, "And get our machines outta there… We don't want to loose our information… These 'Animatronics' cost money you know."

"Yes and those planes you flew out there as-well, plus the tanks you outfitted on them." One of the advisers said coldly as he looked at his phone, he was looking up the cost of this mission. "A few billion, but that doesn't burn a hole in your pocket sir."

In which Ryder replied, "No it does not, after all these orders coming in for my new line of Robots and AI, I have enough to dance circles around B.O.T Net without being harmed."

"Ah so, you can kill Dust with this weaponry? Is that right?" Another adviser asked Ryder.

"Well, we don't think he is alive yet. I'm still guessing Scar was hit by a stray bullet."

"Even though we monitored his heart rate.. It jolted up and down, like he was being beaten up.. Ryder, you gave us access to this as-well… It's not like we can see what they were seeing too... Dust is clearly alive… Ryder if you didn't have us, you would have been shot in the head ages ago."

Ryder sighed and replied to that comment "Well, were you recording that scene and showing every news outlet in the world… Well did you?"

Some of them gasped at his quickness to expose Dust, well nevertheless Dust was on the internet now and there was bound to be an article that surfaces about Dust being alive and how he is back and how everybody should be joyful.

"Blyat..." One of the advisers said to himself then looked at Ryder, he had a thick Russian accent. "Then we should kill him, so he won't stop our plans in North Korea."

"Ha!" Ryder shouted, "A few bombs and North Korea will surrender to us."

"A few hundred pounds of explosives wont put a military superpower to it's knees Ryder." A Adviser said. Doubting Ryder as his job was entitled to do, and the advisers do get paid a lot of money, earning enough a year that they could retire at forty five. They dressed like Generals but they weren't, but Ryder liked this high class look to his closest friends.

"No, better than that." Ryder said turning his chair to the windows, to see a few small explosions erupt in the skies. Anti-Air rounds exploded in the air. "Even better than the Tsar Bomba."

"What is it?"

"Project Armageddon."

 _[Dust]_

As Dust looked down at Scar's dead body, he heard the roar of engines come towards him, he looks up at the noise. He saw three large carriers dart towards the base and him. He also heard the footsteps of Ash as she runs towards him. As she reaches him, he grabs her and throws her away from him, slamming her into a concrete wall, making a huge dent in it, only three inches in.. The reason why was that the walls were about thirty feet thick on each side and were heavily supported, this could withstand any conventional explosive that was thrown at it, RPG blasts only dented the wall and Bunker Busters try and fail..

Ash slowly falls out and lands on her feet, then she looks at the aircraft that was in the air, three door opened on each ship and dropped down soldiers and tanks. The carriers were around forty three hundred feet in length, able to carry a platoon of ten squads and three tanks.

A B.O.T Net Solder ran out and shouted at Dust, "Ryder has his men at our doorstep, what do we do?" He asked, he wore light armor, like what a U.S marine would have out in combat. Men like him were considered Grunts in B.O.T Net's armed forces.

"Shoot them down." Dust commanded, then he heard a huge explosion and debris erupted everywhere.

"What the fuck was that?!" Another Grunt shouted, as the blast made him stumble onto the floor, and so did everybody who was outside.

Then radios and intercoms blared alike, "They busted through the wall with a missile, we need immediate backup, Dust report downstairs immediately!"

Dust looked around for Ash, as he looked, he noticed Scar's body gone and Ash as-well.. He cussed at himself a bit until Exo patted Dust on the back, "We need to get downstairs… Let the Grunts deal with the attack." Dust sighed and walked into the base as a few thousand Grunts, armed with M4s and medium and light armor ran out, some men wore this light armor as they were equipped with Barrett snipers. Some men ran out with heavy armor and L82's. Some ammo crates were being thrown.

"Come on lets go!" Exo shouted as another explosion inside the courtyard forced some of the Grunts to the ground.

 **Well that was that chapter, I am really sorry about the wait** _ **I really am.**_ **My life and schoolwork got in the way… But I hope you all understand. Well, this is where I say: "I hope you all have a good night/day" and "See you in the next chapter, PEACEEEEE!"**

 **Oh yeh, and OC's are still being accepted, so apply now!**


	20. Act II, Chapter X

_[Silas, Moscow Russia]_

Silas stormed into the Kremlin angry, a few of his Generals trailed behind him, trying to calm him down but no. He was angry beyond all belief. After this jail break he would need to step up his men tenfold to combat this new threat. Even though this was a small loss to him, but this jailbreak could not go unpunished.

"So… You are telling me that two Spetsnaz teams and a BTR could not handle some prisoners?" Silas asked one of the Generals, who looked at him nervously.

"N-No sir, but they have taken out most of the prisoners. After the battle we removed more bodies that were prisoners and Guards, but sadly, most of the teams were wiped out due to this. During our investigation we noticed that the prisoners had access to explosive ordnance." The General replied to him.

"This is shameful, were there any survivors?" He asks.

Another General answered "Three but they died in the hospital due to severe wounds, they didn't even make it to the hospital."

"So basically I just lost two squads of Spetsnaz?"

"Yes sir." The General replied.

"Fucking hell… I want these prisoners back in the Gulags." Silas snapped, "I can't even walk in the fucking park for five seconds." As they walked down the hall, they came up to Silas's office, as Silas turned to the wooden doors, he sighed and pushed them open. When they opened it showed a small room with a large wooden desk, a window that overlooked the green courtyard that was below. Then behind the desk was a leather chair that was just installed into the room. The walls in the room were painted white and had pictures of past presidents that went way back, back to the KGB era of Russian Government with Joseph Stalin and Vladimir Lenin. He walks to his desk and pulls the leather chair out and sits in it. Then pushes himself towards the desk.

The Generals that followed him surrounded the desk while Silas looked at them blankly, there was about four standing there. All with their medals and badges on their chests to mark the years of experience that they had gathered. Most of them were in good health except for the one to the left of all of them, who looked overweight. But he could still move around and give orders.

"So, what do you all plan for this?" Silas asked, pulling a drawer open and pulling out a piece of paper to take down notes.

"Well, we plan on stopping them before they walk out too far, the Gulag is near Vladivostok after all." The General in the middle replies.

"Yes and how?" Silas asked, with an eyebrow raised, looking at that General.

"Triple the police force and patrols around the cities that surround the Keleshikov Gulag and kill any prisoners we see." That General said with confidence.

"Oh like you have ID of every SOB in that prison?" Silas said turning around and looking out the window, out into Moscow and seeing Russian citizens walking around and chatting, some Gopniks in their Adidas tracksuits and Nike sneakers were squatting around with their beer and smoking some cigarettes. They passed around some playing cards and threw money in the center of the group.

The General that recommended the idea, looked at his feet and then at his companions. They looked back and urged him to ask something. He looks at Silas and sighs. "Sir. This is why we came here." The General admitted, "We need your permission."

"Well let me ask you this? Is Prisoner 116A-B dead or in custody?"

"No..." Another General said, "And Experiment Fr057 escaped aswell.."

"Shit..." Silas replied and was in disbelief, then turned to them. He sat down and opened a drawer that contained a secret briefcase and placed it on the desk, he slid the case over to the other side, then looked down at the table.

"What is this?" One of the Generals ask.

"I need to keep Belkov here, you two leave." Silas said, as the two Generals left, the one who was on the left stood there, the pudgy one, who looked at his comrades leave the room and then turned to Silas.

"Here is a list of the current prisoner population." Silas said to Belkov offering it to him, Belkov was a bit hesitant but took the briefcase into his hands then looked at it carefully, just an ordinary black briefcase with a number combination on the top hatch. "Just remember when we seized Berlin… Then you have the code."

Belkov nodded and turned to leave the room, but then he stopped fully in his tracks. "Sir?" He asked, not even looking at him.

Silas was looking down at the wooden desk that he sat at and sighed "What?"

"What would you think have happened if there never was the Great Animatronic War?"

"The same as it was fifteen years ago I assume, Putin would be sitting here… Pondering about what to do next with his life. Dust would have never existed, Fazbear would be thriving now as a huge corporation… You know we still have a pizzeria here?" Silas replied, looking at Belkov normally, expecting him to turn.

"Ah yes… I shall be on my way now, sorry to take up more time than needed."

"Wait, before you go." Silas said making Belkov stop in his tracks. He turned to Silas waited for what Silas had to say. "Make sure that you and the other two keep these documents safe."

"Yes sir." He replied as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

After a few moments of silence, Silas sighed and turned his chair towards the window and looking out at the city. He imagined how this country would look like in Civil war, explosions would litter the skies and explosions would poison the once silent air. He could see his people screaming and crying for help as this new threat marches into his towns and began to slaughter the innocents… This was all in his mind, worry and doubt. They maybe would stand a chance with Experiment Fr057 with them, if he could realize his full potential… Oh that was bad Silas thought as he sat there. He would need to recruit more men capable of experimentation or maybe… The Graveyard…

 _[Ivan, 13Km from Vladivostok]_

Ivan and his men were creeping through the woods as they made their way to Vladivostok, they wanted to hit Vladivostok first because this was one of Russia's major Pacific port cities. Ivan thought if he could take this city, he could cripple some trade to Russia, but he would need to push upward to block the Eastern part of Russia from the rest of the federation. Ivan knew this plan would come with tons of resistance, but he would persevere because of his determination… But most of his men were tired from the day long fighting back at the gulag and wanted to rest, they carried their guns and shot any police that dared to cross their path.

"How long until we get to Vladivostok?" One of the inmates groaned, as he was nearly about to collapse from fatigue.

"Soon, keep walking comrade." Ivan answered.

Frost who was next to him had another opinion. He stepped in front of the crowd with one of his paws up. The group hauled to a stop and Ivan looked at him in anger. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked, glaring at Frost with annoyance.

"We should stop here and camp, rest up for tomorrow. We did pack food right?" He asked, some of the crowd nodded but some others shrugged. Some of them actually wanted to walk, Frost found them a bit strange.

"But what if Silas-" Ivan asked before he was cut off by Frost.

"Yeh but what if we get there and we are too tired to fight?" Frost asked looking at the crowd of people who were eager to fight, but wanted to stop moving… They looked like they needed rest. "Can't you see Ivan?" Frost pointed out some of the men who were moaning in pain from walking all this time. "We need to stop."

"Yeh!" some of the crowd agreed with Frost. They sat down and unpacked what they had stolen from the Gulag earlier today.

"What?! This is obscene we are a hop skip and a fucking jump away. Can't you pussies just walk a few more miles?" Ivan yelled at his men, some of them rolled their eyes, some of them were still standing but only because Ivan was angry.

"Ivan, we will attack tomorrow, simple as that." Frost answered simply.

Ivan sighed and sat down… Looking at his pocket, he wanted to pull out a revolver and just shoot Frost between the eyes, like he did back in Italy. But now they were comrades, he could not do it… For now. He looked at his men, it was sunset and the forest floor was covered in snow from a blizzard that this area was just hit with not to long ago. The trees were covered in a thick layer of snow that nearly blocked out the sunlight from the ground so they were in near darkness unless they had flashlights that dimly lit their way. They all sat around and talked, shared stories and boasted about the battle. After they got comfortable a few minutes later they enjoyed what little food they stole from the gulag just hours ago, they needed it though and they rationed it out. Half of it to eat now, the other half they would eat tomorrow. They all decided that they would ransack a Supermarket for their lunch. But now they needed to rest, they started a fire so they would warm up. They looked like a bunch of happy campers from afar. But they would arouse the local police and fire department because they weren't camping on local camping grounds but the prisoners were armed and ready.

"Well, battle gave me the shakes." One of the prisoners said as he cleaned his gun with a cloth that was not that clean, but it still got the job done.

"Ah yes, I remember shooting that one soldier."

"Oh yeh, the one with the hilariously loud scream?"

Laughter was heard around the group, "Yeh the one that went _Gaaaaahhhahahhaha_ right?" Another prisoner asked.

"Yes, it was."

"Oh I remember, he was all like _mommy please save me_ and I was like 'mommy isnt going to save you today!' oh my god it was GLORIOUS!" That prisoner laughed.

"Yep, too GLORIOUS!" Another prisoner shouted mocking the last prisoner, the rest broke out in laughter before somebody slammed a large stick into a tree, making a huge banging noise. Everybody turned to who did it, it was Ivan.

"Alright men!" He shouted and got everybody's attention. "Tomorrow we will move up on Vladivostok and take it from Silas's filthy hands, we shall recruit others on the way… The local peoples will be forced to join or die by our bullet. We will kill all that oppose us, we will not take prisoners unless they give themselves up, but then we will kill them afterwords. We will take this town and block the Russians off from the ports, and control the seas around it." Ivan shouted and the prisoners cheered. "As we march in there and open fire know this comrades, your deaths wont be in vain as we take over the capital of Russia and kill that no good president and return Russia to it's former glory under the USSR and KGB!"

"Urahhhh!" The prisoners shouted as some of them shot their rifles at the sky. Ivan scowled at them.

"Don't fucking waste ammo..." Ivan commanded, "We need it for the Facists down in Vladivostok tomorrow!"

They stopped shooting and nodded, they put their rifles in safety. Ivan nodded at them for obeying him and smiled. He looked at all his men and thought that the battle would not go against them whatsoever. Even though he would be going up against the Spetsnaz again but after his men beat the squads that were sent. He has high hopes for beating any other squad that would be sent to defend the streets of Vladivostok from Ivan's advancing men… He looked up at the sun with determination as he knew…

"Tomorrow we will make history."

 **Hello my fellow readers, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Well I got to thinking about that story I released called "Forgotten Love" and I wondered if I should continue it… Idk you all can decide in the reviews. Please be honest okay, as always, have a good week my friends. See you all in the next chapter.**


	21. Act III, Chapter I

_[On The Battlefield]_

At the B.O.T Net base, Ryder Tech ships hover a football field away were dropping troops in bulk to the ground to rush the base, the land between them and the base was an open land open to the crack of sniper fire. As their boots touched the ground B.O.T Net Grunts were setting up defenses on the other side, with Support Class Grunts dropping ammo cases for their fellow soldiers and Medics setting up field stations, Snipers were soon taking position and every soldier took up defenses. They were ready to fire at a moments notice each laying behind cover or whatever they needed. Some even were prone under the ones who where in cover in front of them. The ones on the ground fixed bayonets onto their guns and waited, these guys were the first line of defense and were the most expendable, a man walked to them in a Commissar's uniform and told them to stand, and soon, more men in this uniform went out and stood in-front of them.

The Commissars who stood in-front of the soldiers stood tall and in their heavy gray coats that were surprisingly keeping them cool in this extreme desert heat. They only were armed with a Desert Eagle and a military combat knife, a few grenades and their fists… Commissars in the B.O.T Net ranks are world renown for their fist fighting skills and CQC tactics. They were there to keep the un-ranked in check due to that they were most likely to desert the battle in high tense situations such as this one. Commissars were made to keep the morality up and ensure that the squads were in check… Even if they were to shoot the un-ranked officials.

Un-ranked officials were not untrained soldiers that were unfit for battle, more like unsorted privates that were not given the proper training in a specific class. As the solders move up the ranks of B.O.T Net, they are introduced to different subclasses known as _The Arts_ they are given four choices: Art of Medicine, Art Of Machinery, Art Of The Strong, or Art Of The Marksmen. Each Art goes into subclasses and that is where the soldier starts his training. Once in an Art, the soldier will train in all subclasses until he or she is comfortable with one subclass and then will be promoted to through the ranks up to Sargent, after that their training will end and then they can earn their title.

The Commissars lined up and began to talk to the Un-ranked officials and to motivate them to fight, they knelt down were out of sight of the Ryder Tech ground forces behind them. Soon they walked behind the Un-ranked and watched the oncoming force that seemed to large to even have an end. Even though the force was in the thousands made of three small battalions that were comprised of 300 soldiers, that were split up into 30 squads of 10 soldiers each. They were accompanied by the gunships that brought the soldiers that were equipped with 100 hellfire missiles in each barrage chamber that was located front facing side of the airship. Below the cockpit was an Anti Personal Gun that is the classic Vulcan minigun which was modified to fire a 105mm medium explosive round shell that penetrated medium armor. They cracked a few shots at the line of B.O.T Net soldiers, some hit the ground and automatically exploded in front of a few soldiers, killing them instantly with the initial blast and blowing the now corpses away. The rest hit the base and blew small holes in them, but it didn't penetrate all the way in.

Some of the Engineers mounted up with their Rocket Launchers and waited to fire as the Ryder Tech Gunships unloaded onto the line of soldiers from afar, it sounded like thunderous cracks and bangs as the ships roared towards them. The Engineers fired back with their volley of high explosive rockets that flew towards the gunships at under sub sonic speeds. Most of the rockets were on point and hit the Gunships. One gunship crashed towards the ground and exploded in a fireball, another in flames flew over the base and crashed into a mountain. Some rockets flew by the Gunships and exploded behind them taking out a few of the Ryder Tech soldiers that were running towards the B.O.T Net defense line.

The Gunships flew over them dropping a few bombs onto the ground, next to some makeshift AA emplacements that the Engineers made, small 40m explosions sounded in the battle space that killed the emplacements. A few Medic squadrons ran as fast as they could to the AA emplacements with defibrillators and observed the bodies, they noticed that each one was in tact and could be revived, if they didn't have unsurvivable internal injuries that was. The Medics revved up their defibrillators and soon pressed them onto the dead bodies.

They soon re-animated and gasped for air again, amazing to see that B.O.T Net had such technology to raise the dead in mere seconds… But they yelled in pain, all of them could not even move due to their injuries.

"Don't worry, Doc's got ya'" A male Fox said to a squadron of his comrades that were killed in the blast. He was reviving them all with his set of defibrillators at lightning fast speeds, they were soon alive and screaming in pain… Not until he stuck a small cone like thing into the ground. The injured men stopped screaming as their agonizing pain was soon disappearing as they soon found out that they could stand and walk again, they hugged each other and sighed happily as they got back to work. They soon shot down another Gunship that was coming in for a bombing run.

"Thanks man!" One of the soldiers said to the Fox and high-fived him.

"No problem, just don't die again." The Fox replied with a smile.

The soldier had a chuckle but then the Fox looked at him with a stern look, "No I am being serous, you die again and you are gone… These Defibrillators only work once as they re-animate the body but leave you in a brain-dead mobilized state until the Healing Pod reverses that." As the Fox explained the Soldier stopped chuckling and then was serous again, as more blasts and screams of death were echoed across the line.

"What's your name so I can buy you a beer when this is done?" The soldier asked, looking at the Fox to remember his features. He was a light blue with a dark black ring around near the end of his tail, and his forearms were black down to his paws, he wore a white surgeon overcoat that was buttoned up to hide the armor that he had to protect his body and internal organs from the dangers of flying material that can go up to 2,500 feet per second.

The Fox revved up his Defibrillators and looked at the soldier as he walked over to revive one last dead body and replied, "They call me Doc, Doc Jones… But just call me Doc."

The soldier nodded at him and went to go tend to the newly revived men now being healed by the Healing Pod that was dropped in the center, while Doc stood up and started to walk away. Bullets started to whizz and whurl over his head and around him. Ryder Tech was firing off pot shots as they advanced to try to keep B.O.T Net's defenses on their heals and their heads down. But Doc was jumping cover to cover reviving freshly killed teammates and tending to injured, all while he dodging a hellfire of bullets and lasers.

While running and leaping about Doc noticed that the line of Ryder Tech soldiers that were advancing were getting closer to the Unranked using the downed transports as cover for their advance. Even though B.O.T Net did a good job of keeping them down, Ryder Tech's soldiers had enough cover to move from, at times, they would be pinned for a mere few minutes before they could advance by running out of cover and firing aimlessly as they bolted to the next cover. B.O.T Net would return fire as Ryder Tech's soldiers desperately tried to advance on the line of soldiers.

Doc thought it wasn't right that the Unranked were just in-front of the defenses and forced to hold down as their adversaries advanced slowly towards them. But it was the Commissar's who had a say in what the lower class soldiers did, plus he was not going to go risk his life to tell some Commissar that his tactics would lead him and his men to their imminent deaths. Plus the Commissar class Official has a reputation for their trigger fingers and enforcing authority over _everyone_ even if it was a high ranking Medic like Doc.

One of the Unranked soldiers was getting a bit antsy as he waited for his orders, hearing the bullets crack and whip above his head and his comrades next to him recently killed by the oncoming hail of bullets. He looked around and tried to see a Commissar in his field of view, he and the others were ordered not to look back or they would face fatal consequences. He sighed and decided to get up and run away. He decided to run behind the line and into safety but on his little sprint in the corner of his eye he saw the familiar trench coat and hat as the figure reached into his pocket and pulled out a pistol out of his pocket, it was the Desert Eagle that every Commissar was issued when they were given the rank. The Commissar took aim and tracked the soldier with the gun and fired off a round, the round successfully hit the soldier in his side and through his both lungs. The soldier spat blood out of his mouth and wheezed for air as he fell to the ground and blood poured into his lungs and out of his body onto the ground.

The Commissar walked up to the soldier and stood above him, like how death looms above a Cancer patient who has terminal cancer. The soldier looks up at him, unable to speak due to his lungs filling up with blood.

"You deserted the line. Desertion is punishable by death." The Commissar said in his deep, angered tone, in which sounded pleasant to the soldier that was dying slowly. The soldier could not speak but pulled out something out of his uniform. It was a picture of him, his wife and his five year old son who had a cap on, the same cap the soldier wore on final moments, it was a desert camouflage cap, he soon tried to utter his last words.

The soldier coughed and soon spoke, "P-Please… T-T-Tell my family I l-love them..."

Then a gunshot rang behind the line as the Commissar put the final bullet into the soldier's head that killed him instantly. Unranked that broke rules and were punished by death were not to be revived by any Medics in the area or else the Medics were to be shot and killed. The battle continued as usual, nothing wrong… Until the Commissars radioed to their men

"Alright men, they are advancing on us too quickly, we need to push forward and flush them out of their cover, we have a ten yard run over no-mans land. We must charge and force them back. Anybody who turns back will be shot, you all will get up and run on our command. Fix your bayonets and get ready."

After hearing the radio message the Unranked Soldiers began to fix bayonets to their weapons and lie in wait for the signal to charge, their bayonets were different from normal bayonets, they were more an axe shaped but near at the tip of the blade made it possible for lunges and stabs but also possible for the damaging capabilities and usefulness as a survival axe. Each day these axes are sharpened to perfection for this very purpose plus survival and when combatants are in close quarters combat.

The Ryder Tech soldiers were slowly advancing as they had the upper hand on this very volley of fire as they kept most of the soldiers heads down and in cover so they could move up. But they didn't know that's what the Commissars were planing, they were waiting for the willing advance by the Ryder Tech soldiers into their formidable trap.

Behind Unranked soldiers and the Skilled Soldiers of B.O.T Net, there was a few mortar crews stationed and ready to fire on the Ryder Tech targets that were laid out, but they were not to fire until they saw the S _moke of Death._ They talked amongst themselves as they were safe from any oncoming fire.

"So what's this _Smoke of Death_ that the Commissars talk about?" One of the crew members asked who was new to the Mortar Team and never heard of this term before.

"Oh you will know when you see it." Another crew member replied as he polished a 50mm Mortar round.

Soon another shouted, "I can see it! Three hundred and fifty meters away east!"

"Alright everybody get to your positions and get ready to fire!" One commanded, and soon everybody was at their post, ready to fire. "Get ready!"

Back at the front-line The Commissars threw flares out at the advancing Ryder Tech soldiers to signal the strike and only moments after, in the smoke, explosions erupted and the shout of charge.

 **I'm so sorry that I have been gone for at-least a month, life catches up to me sometimes and I gotta live it. Plus there will be editing the chapters with Eclipse in it to end this stupid dispute. After that I will write a little agreement that you must acknowledge before an OC is accepted into my stories due to this. Once the agreement goes into effect, when you submit and OC, you and others must know that when you give an OC to me you need to lower your standards and see how the story rides out. You may PM me with concerns not demands, and please, take your Triggered comments to the PMs. If you are going to make a Review just complaining about how Eclipse was supposed to win that fight or This Character is better than that Character hands down, so then This** **Character** **always wins no matter what. Please do not spam the reviews with your rage, please take it up with me in PM. I love** **criticism,** **I do, it makes everybody's work better; but when multiple people say that "Oh you should be banned for abuse" and "Oh** **iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3** **is going to come after you because what** **S** **you did to Eclipse"** **that's not Criticism AT ALL. But if anybody wants to take this up with me more and ask questions, you have my Skype info, Steam Info, Kik info, Instagram info, and the PM's to do so.**

 **I hope you all have a good week and I will see you all in the next chapter!**

 _ **(Don't worry I still love you all even if you spam me with mean reviews or threaten me with a Ban.)**_


	22. Act III, Chapter II

_[Somewhere in Boston]_

Driving down a main road was a black SUV next to a few civilian cars. The car's plates were Massachusetts state issued with under the large numbers "Livery". The windows were tinted jet black, which was highly illegal, but due to the car's plates, the police would pass it off as a private transport from the airport. But inside the vehicle there was a few men wearing Balaclavas holding silenced rifles and were in full gear, they seemed like they were ready for an oncoming wave of military. They all looked at each-other in deep silence as their eyes locked to the other, they sat in the back squatting, because all of the seats excluding the front two were missing. The men held onto handles that were custom made into the SUV.

One looked at the driver, "ETA Driver?" He asked looking at what the passing buildings and then to the driver.

The driver, who looked at his GPS replied, "Three minutes."

"Okay," Another said, the other armed men looked at him as soon as he spoke, "Once we get there we get out and start shooting, we need control of the area so re-enforcements can deploy at objective Alpha, any cops that show up, blast them… Any B.O.T Net show up, make sure they don't call for _him_."

"Sir what happens if they call _him_ in?" One of the other men asked, the others looked at him in shock, "What?" The man asked.

The man on his left spoke up to him, "If they call _him_ the mission is instantly over, we will go home in body bags at that moment… We already have a thirty percent success rate for this. With that faggot deployed that drops down to zero."

"Thirty?! I was told fifty percent because of that raid that being conducted."

"No, it dropped after the new information that was just gathered."

"What new info?" Another man asked raising a eyebrow in his mask.

"That B.O.T Net has more than Dust, something even stronger."

"Fucking hell, I think that's a lie… That furfag blew up Boston Common plus four blocks around just to get rid of a few hundred thousand animatronics." One of them said in anger, soon slowly pulling a pendant out of his pocket. It was small and once opened there was a picture of the man's wife who had a cute smile on her face and a slight twinkle in her eye.

As that man kept studying the pendant like he did dozens of times before the mission, the man across from him kept watching the windshield as the target came into view. A newly built skyscraper in the middle of Boston, it was twice the size of Trump tower and was noticeably the largest building in the city. If you were to drive into Boston or look from afar you can see the tower looming, ontop you could see a statue of a few steel men around a hundred feet tall were wielding rifles and aiming them, there was a statue for the four directions: North, South, East, and West. They all represented the saying: "Our dominance is endless, on Earth and the Stars."

What it meant by 'on Earth and the Stars' was the steel men showed that everywhere was theirs, or soon theirs, and located in the center was a golden statue of a man who was a bit taller. Around one-hundred and ten feet, but was different about him was he wielded a sword that was pointed directly up.

"Disgusting… They save us and have the audacity to say that they would take the world?" One of the men said to himself. "I want Dust to come… So I can be the one that finishes Chris's work."

"All of you back there stop with the monologues idiots, mask up because we are rolling up." The driver said sternly and everybody stopped speaking for a few second before applying a second mask, these were more like the kinds of masks you would see on Halloween. But they were modified to protect a user from bullets that were .50 BMG even though their armour was basically military grade body armour.

Each mask was unique in style, but each mask was to be as horrifying as possible. One wore a mask that was being used, was a Foxy mask, but the snout had its metal wiring exposed and its fangs sharpened. The face looked in horrible condition with the eyes bulging out of their sockets and the fur was a dark but reddish colour with realistic fur covering the entirety of the mask. The man inside pressed a button on his wrist that made the mask make that familiar screeching noise. The others wore Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica masks respectively. Each looking nightmarish than the last. But the man in the front put on a different mask.

That mask was of a wolf, with a few red markings on. The fur was mattered and its eyelids were non existent, the whole face looked like it took third degree burns, but recovered; then received the third degree burns with some patches of skin burned so badly the bone under it was char black. This was the far most disgusting looking mask.

Then, in a radio, one of the men said "This will show them what their hero truly is, a fucking menace to society" and the SUV soon stopped.

 _[Inside The Building]_

A man in a security guard uniform sat behind his wooden desk looking at a few small sized televisions that displayed realtime footage from inside the building. The man soon gabbed a cup of coffee that he had still on the table. Everything around him was quiet and bliss, not if you count the sipping noise that he made as he slowly knocked back his freshly brewed coffee as tranquil quietness. He slowly looked up at one of the televisions and noticed a black SUV parked in front one of the entrances, he kept his eye on that specific screen for a few seconds before the doors swing open and out came five men armed to the teeth with shotguns and rifles.

He soon jumped up and went on his radio "Five men, armed and masked, South entrance."

As soon as he pulled the radio away from his lips, he watched as they started to fire off rounds offscreen, but in another screen he saw a few guards fall with gunshot wounds. He watched shocked as some of his own men fell after being struck with the hail of gunfire. At the entrance a few guards who were armed with only .45 ACP pistols fire at the men, some of the rounds slapped into the men but they just shrugged it off and returned fire. The guard looked at the men with the masks, and immediately recognised the characters who were there, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy; and Dust.

"Holy fuck…" The guard said to himself, quickly getting up from his seat and going into a closet and grabbing a pump action shotgun… Like it would do anything against the shooters outside. He turned the gun to the ejector window and pumped the shotgun to eject a loaded shell to have it correctly land inside the shaft. He soon quickly loaded the rest of the rounds and started to suit up.

"In the time of invasion," The guard said to himself "The chef of security must lead his men and help guard the building, no matter the cost."

He soon rushed over to the emergency control lockdown panel under the televisions and soon pressed it. The security room that which was bright and vibrant was pitch black and the only light that emanated was the bright letters that said _Exit,_ now a nervous Chief Of Security soon walked out of the room and to the sound of distant gunshots and yelling. He looked down the hall and behind him. He heard louder gunshots and footsteps growing louder. He soon crouched and aimed his barrel towards the end of the hall.

Soon a few men came running down the hall, he flashed a flashlight at them and shouted "Get the fuck down!"

"Chill sir, it's us!" One of the men replied.

"Callsign or your head goes off your neck."

"Texas star independence." The man replied.

More gunshots echoed from the other end of the hall, it sounded like they were coming closer. "Alright, what's the situation?" He asked, lowering his gun. The men slowly walked towards him and soon reached them. A few Private second class, a Grunt, and a Sargent all show themselves. Each wearing a heavy Kevlar helmets and medium body and leg armour.

… _In the unfortunate time of invasion of the B.O.T Net Headquarters when military personnel are unavailable, the security team must handle the situation. The COS (Chief Of Security) must gather his men and prepare to defend the facility until a relief team arrives and deals with the situation..._

The Chief had the heaviest armour on due to his importance, if you had him you had the building. The men that were with him were his security detail in this time of crisis, they are assigned to defend his life with theirs. The Chief looked at his men and noticed the Grunt in the squad.

"Why is there a Grunt in the squad?" The Chief asked, "He should be with the Grunt Force who are about to advance on the attackers."

"Well… Sir… The Grunts are no more…" The Grunt replied, "It's just me."

"Shit, well you can stick with us. We have a medic on the team?"

One of the men pulled out a pair of defibrillators and a Medical Shield, "I ain't no Doc Jones, but I'll do my best sir." The medic replied putting the defibrillators back in their holster.

"And I guess by you three you are invested in the Art Of The Strong?" The Chief asked as he noticed the other three held heavy assault rifles and the bags of ammo on their sides.

"Yes sir." The three replied, one of them asked "What Art are you sir?"

"Graduated in Medicine, Strong, and Engineer… I'm almost done with Marksmen."

"Sir you going for Special Forces?"

"Yes." The Chief replied, "We need to head out and clear them.."

The other men nodded, and turned to the other side of the hall. The gunshots still echoed, and the Chief's radio was buzzing for calls for backup. The chief started to sprint towards the end of the hall frantically and the others soon followed.

 _[Outside]_

The masked men were demolishing any resistance that attempted to get in their way with a quick blast of their weaponry. Each time the guards even had a shot on the men and took it. The bullets sunk in and kicked the masked men back only a small bit, but the men re-oriented themselves and kept firing as they walked ever so closer to their objective. The Security guards could only just duck in cover as a hail of bullets rushed their way and hope that one of them in the time of anxiety can think of a daring idea to get them out of this nearly impossible situation.

"Just a few more yards and we can call in re-enforcements!" One of the masked men shouted.

One of the security guards caught what the man said and shouted, "We need to take them out quick, before they fucking call more of them in!"

Another Guard looked at the guard who shouted and said "Maybe if we blow the fuckers up?"

The Guard replied "Let's fucking try it, blast these motherfuckers off the planet."

Then, a few guards rushed back inside and a few moments later came out with RPGs and slid back to their original spots. "Now, how the hell can we keep their heads down so we can get an open window?"

"SMOKE OUT!" One of the guards shouted and a few guards threw smoke Grenades at the Masked Men and it soon detonated in-front of them. "NOW'S YOUR CHANCE, BLAST THEM!"

The Guards with their RPGs stood up out of cover and aimed at the smoke and squeezed their triggers sending the rockets flying...

 **Hello guys, I apologize again for the huge wait, school and life slaps me in the face and I need to deal with it so I can be a better individual. Ill try to come back to my weekly uploads, but please forgive me if I go silent for another month... But I am relieved to have this chapter out so I don't need to look at it.**

 **But, until the next chapter, ill see ya'.**


	23. Act III, Chapter III

The soldiers defending the B.O.T Net tower fired their rockets in a split second, only being a ten yards away from them they would most likely be caught in the explosion. Or be cut up by the hail of shrapnel that would fly in all directions at the speed of sound. Most of them jumped onto the ground instantly after the rockets were fired, praying to whoever they worshiped to ensure their survival. Others who had the luxury of a stable cover used it and waited for the explosions to end.

Soon everything in front of them was just the deafening sounds of the rockets smashing into their targets and exploding. The air screamed as the shrapnel that ensured flew in every direction possible, slapping into any surface, and into any organism that did not take the constant shouting of _Rocket_ as a warning. They would be at the mercy of the explosion. Soon after the explosions subsided the smoke would need to clear to see if the soldiers hit their intended targets. It only took a few seconds to reveal that answer…

 _(B.O.T Net Base Of Operations)_

Charlie rushed around the building waking up everybody as the sounds of bullets whipping and the blasts of grenades radiate the outside. "Everybody, wake up, we are evacuating!" He knocked violently on each door, even venturing into unlocked rooms and shaking the inhabitants up or interrupting their leisure. But everybody who was greeted by Charlie inside their room immediately saluted him. But he wouldn't have any of that sir shit today… He was trying to save as many of his highly trained scientists and Soldiers as possible. He had already a group of them trailing him.

Dust, who was in-front of this group was shouting for everybody to get up even bashing down doors. The men behind those doors jumped from whatever they were doing in fear and then looked outside, where they were greeted by Project X who calmly told them of their situation, mostly of their urgent evacuation.

"What is happening?!" One of the scientists questioned loudly. This one was just in a deep sleep, and was a bit agitated that he was woken up.

"Evacuation, this is not a drill!" Shawk replied and looked behind him, soon the scientist rushed back to his room and scrambled his clothes on, he was soon with the group with a suitcase of his belongings.

Soon everybody in that hall was outside and following the group, Charlie looked behind him to count every single scientist that was there. He noticed the long line and smiled to himself, sighing in relief. Dust walked faster to catch up to him, Charlie noticed this and slowed down a bit. As Dust got next to him he looked down at him.

"Why are we just rushing out of here? We got men outside getting killed." He asked, a bit angry that he wasn't allowed to fight out there. "I should be giving our men a fighting chance."

"Hush Dust..." Charlie replied to him calmly, trying to ease Dust's oncoming anger. "They will be fine out there, they have fought many battles without you and won, plus we have a base out in Boston under attack as-well."

But obviously his attempts of calming Dust failed, due to Dust's sudden reply, "Screw that, we are right here. We should be fighting this battle and then tending to the one in Boston, the guards there are equipped with our best technology… They can blow an insurgency off the face of the map within seconds."

"No… Dust…" Charlie started as he was trying to keep his composure, "We discovered that somebody has been mixing humans with the Animatronic suits. But these guys are surviving everything we throw at them and wiping out our men. They desperately need you, plus we some experiments out there and me and the team of scientists here believe that they will be a huge success."

Dust snarled in anger and clenched his fists, but then soon sighed. Charlie took this as a sigh of defeat in this small argument. He noticed Dust looking up in silence and then sighed. "Look," Charlie continued, giving Dust friendly pats on his furry back, almost petting him. "We both know Ash is out there somewhere and we will find her, okay… It takes a lot of planning and execution. We cant just rush out there blindly and hope that we can succeed, _Then the blind can see better than us_."

One of the scientists walked up behind Dust and got in-front of him and looked up at him, "Don't worry. We are already looking into a way to track her every movement."

Dust didn't reply, he just kept marching on forward to the end of the hall and pushed the doors open. He didn't even keep them open for anybody else… But Jr. rushed behind him to make sure that his father was okay.

"Dad!" Jr. yelled in a urgent tone.

"Yes?" Dust replied, still walking.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes son… Just go back to Shawk and talk to him, Dad needs to be alone right now."

Jr. soon sighed and walked back to the group, like his dad told him too and he soon was next to Shawk who was looking at some papers. Jr. got a quick glimpse of them before they were soon jerked away by Shawk who was thinking that unwelcome eyes of the scientists but sighed as he soon noticed Jr. and kept looking at these papers, using a pen to write stuff down on them.

"Shwak, what are you looking at?" Jr. asked suddenly.

Shawk looked at him and smiled, making them both stop. He ushered the group to go ahead of them. "Just making sure that these idiots don't listen to us talk… I feel like I can trust you enough with the information."

Soon the group was way in-front of them and Shawk and Jr. slowly walked towards them, talking. "Well it's this new design that I was working on before this bullshit happened. It's something that could beat 3D printing to the ground and kick the living shit out of it, rape its girl and have children with her." Shwak replied, raising his finger in the air. "After the hacking happened, I can't trust these geeks with anything I make… I believe one of them are a informant to Ryder."

"Okay…" Jr. sighed, "To the point, what is this?"

"Okay, okay… I was trying to make you laugh with the last statement, but ill get serious. Have you ever wanted to make things appear out of thin air… Anything in the world, like money, weapons, and maybe… Girls?"

"Well that would be nice, being able to make things able to appear instantly right?"

"Yes, Jr. out of thin air… Or that's what it seems. My project is to make these Nano Bots that can be controlled by one person to improve their lives. They can cure sickness, mend wounds, they can also turn you into a living weapon if you desired."

"Hmm, cool… I wonder if Dust will be okay though." Jr. said, trying to change the topic.

"Well kid, Dust is going through some tough times right now… Come on, your mother is out there and he can't rescue her."

Jr. soon stopped and looked back, after hearing that… He imagined her being being a mindless slave to Ryder. Doing his bid and killing her friends just because her puppet master pulled the strings on her very soul. Her memories only were just a distant thought to her master's commands as he visualized her mindlessly hacking and slashing away at her allies and their screams of fear and anger as they find out that their friend betrayed them. But they didn't know. They don't know that she was like a puppet, being controlled by the flick of the strings. Jr. imagined Ryder laughing at the pain she brought to her former allies. Every thought brought tears and anger to his eyes. Was he feeling the pain that Dust was going through, or was this his own pain and worries for his mother that was imprisoned under the control of this tyrant.

Jr. felt like his heart was going to stop. But outside his thoughts Shawk could only watch as Jr. slowly broke down, melted from the jolly child he was into a waterfall of sadness and tears… He was confused as to why. But soon as he recollected back to a few seconds ago he was pushed back by a strong force. It was Dust who picked up his crying child and trying to comfort him. He growled at Shawk loudly as he walked past him. Jr. still sobbing loudly, and uncontrollably, even soaking Dust's arms with the sadness that he expelled from his body.

As Dust carried his child up the hall and around a bend… They were reaching the labs where the smell of smoke filled the air like a sudden intruder. He soon rushed in, hoping that his friends and allies were safe. But soon as he busted into the room he noticed the scientists burning documents. He was confused, weren't they just evacuating but now they were burning years of research. All of this was very confusing to him.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Dust asked, as he pet his sobbing child trying to make the sobs subside. The scientists kept burning documents quickly, sometimes taking looks at them… If they looked important they stuffed them into a steel safe and kept burning the others.

"Scorched Earth my friend, just in-case we lose this battle and Ryder captures this place." Project X replied as he walked up to Dust.

Dust looked at him in disgust, but sighed as he needed to tend his son and pushed on through the room, trying not to breath in the smoke that slowly surrounded the room and stole the air. The room's ceiling was pretty high but Dust was pretty close to the smoke, it being only two feet up from the tips of his ears but he was concerned for his son who to Dust's dismay was still sobbing.

Shawk, Exo, and Lynda were following close behind. Wondering why Jr. was sobbing, but Dust would not answer their questions. He only just wanted to get the hell out of this place before anything bad happened.

Exo and Lynda looked back at Shawk, they remembered them two talking behind them and completely stopped him moving, they blocked his way and both were confused and wanted answers.

"Shawk, what the fuck happened back there?" Exo asked, tapping his foot impatiently, Lynda looking Shawk in the eyes deeply.

"Well we were talking back there. I told him that his mother was out there and he suddenly just..." Shawk replied, but was interrupted by the intercom shouting an announcement.

 _Evacuation taking place in three minutes, everybody report to the cargo bay for immediate debrief and extraction!_

Exo and Lynda soon let Shawk through and followed behind him, they followed him down a few corridors that had arrows leading towards the Cargo bay. They were soon greeted by two sets of doors that swung open instantly on their arrival. They could hear Charlie speak to somebody. But as they soon entered, he was speaking to a line of Soldiers who were armed to the teeth and looked like they were ready for combat.

"Alright soldiers, you all were chosen for this mission not only because you all completed the training… But also survived the deadly challenges that made you the men and women standing here. Some of your comrades are out there fighting while the rest of you have been chosen to fight in Boston. Under the direct order of Dust. You will answer to him from now on, until the situation is controlled in Boston." Charlie stated, Project X soon walked forward and was next to Charlie, "We will also be adding Project X to this mission. Exo, Lynda, Shawk, and Jr. should immediately report back to their homes for a paid vacation, and yes I mean you four."

"Wait… Jr. is just a boy, your paying him for a normal salary?" Dust asked, Jr.'s ears shot up after hearing this. He was still in Dust's arms.

"Yes, so that makes him…. Three mill in the bank each month this goes on."

"Holy…" Dust tried to finish his statement before rumbling happened outside, Charlie smiled and walked towards a V-22 Osprey that was fully loaded.

"It's our time to leave..."

 **Hello guys, i'm back XDD, I really don't know what to say in this end-note. But Eclipse is out of my story now and I think that the steam should blow over. I hope we all can move past this and continue with our lives.**

 **But now I need to announce this. When you give an OC to me that isn't copyrighted, you should know that I have creative control over the OC and what he does. Not his personality or appearance. But how strong they are, due to the fact that Eclipse outside my story is very OP compared to my universe. People had high expectations that he would have won that fist fight back a few chapters ago. I get that, but everybody should understand that characters in different universes have limitations because maybe that universe doesn't have the magic abilities, nor the the people to balance the certain character out.**

 **With Eclipse in my story, I felt like he could have ended the story quicker than I expected, so that's why I nerfed him and made him lose that battle. I even had a plan for an alternate end to this story where Eclipse was the hero and not Dust. But I felt that story arc wasn't fitting. I wanted this story to be longer than the last one.**

 **I apologize for any anger and distress that I have caused because of that and for my absence as-well… I have been getting writer's block and procrastinate sometimes. I just can't be that productive anymore. But i'll try to finish this story strong.**

 **I hope to see you all in the next chapter, peace!**


	24. Act III, Chapter IV

_[Boston]_

The smoke soon settled, the explosions passed and the shrapnel flew. To the B.O.T Net soldiers there they got the results they expected as they saw a mass of bodies at the point of impact. Some of the soldiers cheered in their victory, while others speculated that this was an easy fight. The rest were just happy that the fight was over. The environment went to normal as the B.O.T Net personnel scavenged the area for the bodies and found only just body parts, but what was queer to them was that they didn't find pieces of armor lying around. Only the unidentified body parts of the aggressors and a-lot of blood around. They also managed to find some organs in nearly unrecognizable form, even there was a small presence of a stench of blood that arose in the area… But no armor.

A major stood in the middle of the ground zero of these impacts looking around the area. He had a light uniform that was a dull blue, a few medals decorated the top left side of his chest, showing that he had been in many battles and had years of experience. Between his pants and his shirt had a leather belt that holstered a strange looking pistol, with a long steel barrel rifled with precision and care. The pistol looks like it has seen many uses and many battles, but it looked reliable enough to stay by the side of this experienced major who surveyed the area like a hawk trying to find evidence of armor. His pants were heavy duty and environment proof but were comfortable enough to wear in this warm day, the sun glasses that sat on his face covered his eyes and covered the emotion in his eyes, even though he was emotionless as it is.

Somebody soon ran up to him, "Sir, SIR!?" the person shouted.

The Major looked back at the person and saw it was a Private who ran up to him, the Major looked at this private with a slight annoyance, but he soon disregarded it and replied, "What? Spit it out Private I don't have all day, these assholes might have more people watching us."

The Private spoke up, "Well we couldn't find anything sir… Just body parts and organs."

"Well that's something..." The Major replies as he turned his back to him and looked at the buildings surrounding this one, mostly at the top floors and scanning the top ledges to make sure there was nobody watching, he slowly drew his gun out in suspicion that in his line of sight he would find that the attackers had somehow made it away from the explosion with no injuries.

'This isn't right..' The Major thought to himself as he kept searching, 'The there would be armor all around, or fragments… But the area is void of it..' He gripped the pistol in his hand as he kept searching.

 _[1,000ft above the warzone]_

A few figures stood where they could touch the clouds, they were on a large platform that could oversee the large city, behind them was the statue of the five men pointing their weapons in every direction… They were on the roof of the B.O.T Net building, they saw a police choppers near the area with a few National Guard copters flying behind them, they looked fully equipped to deal with a group of terrorists who just set off a bomb in the immediate area. As the figures watched the Helicopters fly by below, they all looked at each-other, each masked in the Fazbear crew attire and the other looking like Dust… They somehow survived this endeavor… They all started to chat with each other as they checked their weapons.

"God fucking damn…" The Bonnie said to them, "That jump was awful..." He had a pulsing pain in his head from what happened.

"Well, that's Newton for you… Fuck gravity." The Freddy replied, reloading his rifle and soon un-jamming a bullet that stuck inside the chamber. He soon walked over to the ledge and looked down at the B.O.T Net Security detail that was down there patrolling down there and soon the helicopters arrived and hovered over the scene.

"You think they'll get arrested?" The Freddy asked as he looked over at the Dust, who was obviously the leader of this mission, he stood up tall and looked down with the Freddy, he soon shrugged and then looked at the statue.

"Maybe we should blow that shit up?" The Dust asked and grabbed the attention of the group, "Do we have the C4?"

"Do we have the C4?" The Bonnie re-stated The Dust's question, "Oh it's like I didn't fucking bring enough explosives to level the place."

"No, we are not doing a 9/11 here." The Foxy interjected, "I'm not risking our fucking lives over this… I'm fine with the statue blowing up, but not the fucking building." He looked off into the distance. "Why are we even doing this anyway?"

"Because, we are sending a message."

The Foxy turned back and saw the Dust stare at him, glaring with anger in his lifeless mask, but the Foxy could understand the emotion that the Dust emitted at the moment.

"We are sending a message to these fucks a message that Ryder Tech will wipe them out, we will do everything in our power to make sure that we will unify the superpowers under one rule, one god, and anybody who stands in our way will see death… Even if it's our own soldiers who so defy us… They too will see in death's hands."

The Foxy seemed to be slightly scared at the moment as the Dust stepped closer to him, his heart raced in fear. "S-Sir..."

"There is no 'Sir' now, there's us and them. Plus those police who will be soon snooping around the area." The Dust shouted in an angered tone. "If I say to blow this building to the ground, you fucking do it… Ryder gave me command of this mission, do you under-fucking-stand, I can throw you off this roof and say you were disobeying orders. I've had it up to here," The Dust put his hand over his head to show The Foxy how high he had it, "With your bullshit."

"But.. I didn't do anything, I just only said that we shouldn't re-create the tragic events of 9/11, that's all." The Foxy replied, trying to stay calm as he looked eye to eye with his commanding officer.

"I don't give a shit, we are terrorists now. We do this shit to send a message out there, to scare everybody… If I say we blow up this building, you don't give me lip. You fucking lay the C4 charges where I say to lay them."

The Bonnie came in and interjected "Wait, we are blowing this whole place up?"

The Dust turned and replied to The Bonnie "No, just the statues… We can let them have this building, all we need to do is just kill enough men."

"Yes sir!"

"EVERYBODY! BLOW THOSE STATUES!"

 _[Ground Level]_

The helicopters hovered overhead as the Police and National Guard rappelled down in full combat gear and huddled around the few ropes that gave them the leeway to do so, as each armed man and woman landed their feet on the ground they all contributed to the perfect circle that surrounded the ropes. They left a few meters of space for more personnel to touch down on the ground. The ones on the outer rim of the circle pointed their weapons at every B.O.T Net guard that was armed, even unarmed as they were afraid of conflict. But they were doing what they were taught in training camp by a screaming drill Sargent who went over this position and everything else in the books multiple times with these Cops and National Guard as they trained up from cadets to whatever rank they were now.

The B.O.T Net personnel instinctively pointed their weapons at the circle, they were at a standoff. The guests didn't want to discharge any rounds at the B.O.T Net personnel and so vice versa, but neither side didn't want to submit to the other, so they kept their weapons aimed at each other. The helicopters flew off after the last of the Police and Guard were deposited in the area and now was dead silence… For five long minutes they kept silent, each side never moving an inch, well not they were moving as the Earth spins on it's axis and slowly turns the day to night with every passing second. But soon, the Major from earlier with his weird pistol strolled in the middle of the two masses of men pointing their weapons at each other.

He was calm, but a smile slowly came across his face as he spoke, "So I guess the Boston Police and The National Guard were all spooked about the explosions that took place not too long ago?"

A voice on his right, after a few moments of silence, replies to him, "Correct, we had reports of gunfire and explosions… Plus a few cruisers in this area heard a warzone and called for backup."

The Major looked over to the voice, he saw one of the Police officers with his weapon still pointed, but he stood tall, like he was the leader of these squadrons of officers that aimed their guns at him. But still, the Major kept calm and smiled at them. "Well, we had somebody attack us earlier, we are glad for the backup, we might need you for a while."

"Where's your commander?" The Officer asked next.

"On vacation." The Major replies to him, "I'm the commander here while he is gone."

"Then tell your men to cease."

"Why don't you guys _cease_?"

Soon silence befalled the two men, the Officer still had his weapon pointed at the Major, but the man in the middle of B.O.T Net, Cop standoff still kept his cool while he looked over to his troops to the left of him, then back to the Officer who looked like he was going to take action any second.

"Well, Officer..."

"Michael."

"May I call you that?"

"Sure, why not… We seem to be out terrorist hunting today, so we are friends by common goal."

"Well _Michael_ my men are not to blame for the firefight that happened a few moments ago, it was an attack that was plotted on us."

"By who?"

"I suspect Ryder Tech."

Michael gasped at that phrase "You mean those assholes that took over Sacramento and are attacking B.O.T Net in Nevada?"

"Bingo, Officer."

Tensions were high at the moment, both sides did not consider putting their weapons down. But they were all slightly focused on the conversation that these two level-headed men were having with each-other, waiting for when their conversation to escalate to the point of firefighting. Even though neither side was down for a firefight, but it seems that they both forgot about that fact.

"Did you get them though?" Michael asked the Major, he was interested.

In which the Major replied: "No, we don't have bodies to confirm kills, or bodies for your Detectives to exterminate."

"But those explosions got them, right?"

"We think not, look around Officer, do you see heavy armor or just legs and arms?"

Micheal looked around and the Major was right, no fragments of armor. Not even heavy machine guns that they were getting reports of hearing. He gasped and then fell silent.

"Yes Officer, I believe that they are in the area, planing a counter attack..."

Above them, they heard distant and loud explosions as a chunk of metal blasted off the roof of the large skyscraper above them and started to fall towards them, following tons of debris from the explosions. The explosions were so loud that a few men went deaf for a few moments and fell to the ground to hold their ears.

The Major looks up at the quickly falling projectiles, sighing: "Irony… Fucking… Irony..."

 _ **Hi guys, well, I'd like to apologize again for not uploading in a month, I had a trip to Disney and a lot of family issues to deal with and had no time to upload. So I rushed to get a chapter uploaded before Christmas as a little present to you all for being so loyal fans… I hope you all have a Happy and Healthy Christmas and I hope for the Jewish community to have a good Chinese Feast.**_

 _ **See ya' all in the next chapter.**_


	25. Act III, Chapter V

In an unknown location, but in plain sight stood a small wooden shack out in the middle of nowhere surrounded by old green deciduous trees. It seemed to be a lavatory of some sorts, but once entered by an adventuring person seeking to relieve themselves after leaving his bag outside found that it was just that. An outhouse in the middle of the woods. But to the trained eye they would notice a hidden wooden switch that looked at first to be an old flushing handle. But once they grab this object and push the object down, there was nothing. A useless object to the person that was rough to the touch, and a bit moldy.

Everything about this lavatory was just old. From the old splitting wood that was a dark green from mold, to the door that barely stood on its hinges, to the 'toilet bowl'. The toilet bowl had a scent that had a disgusting scent… But it didn't smell of an unclean posterior, nor the scent of the old fecal matter that formed a cesspool at the bottom of the hole made under this structure.. No, something more disgusting, and unsettling. But to the untrained nose, the person would assume something dead, or a skunk was nearby. Which wasn't common in these woods, animals kill each other all the time in the game of life, and skunks were pretty common, this person who decided to come out and take a walk in these woods would have noticed a few on the way.

But anyway… The adventurer would finish their business and walk out of the wooden structure with their needs satisfied for the moment then find himself missing the bag that they so needed. But they placed the bag right near the door, it was surely impossible for this to happen due to error. There was somebody there.. Maybe they were playing a trick, maybe they just hid the bag somewhere. But this person who lost his bag would notice the disgusting skunk like smell get stronger once he got out. Maybe a nearby Skunk noticed the scent of food nearby and was just attracted to the food. This give the adventurer hope.. Maybe they could save their stuff in sacrifice of his own body, because yes, skunk smell is pretty bad and would take the finest store bought tomato juice filled bathtub to remedy the stench.

But this stench was all around this person, making it impossible to track a direction. So by process of elimination they'd have to search every Cardinal Direction. Starting with the direction that was right in front of their face…

Now, to business… This adventurer was blind to the fact that this outhouse housed the entrance to something bigger, maybe a few hundred feet underground housed this large cavern that was man made, it seemed recently man made and filled with computers and men, next to them seemed to be a large structure that was stood up by a few stabilizing beams. On the bottom seemed to be a combustion engine that helped rockets escape the atmosphere and go fast enough to orbit the planet. That's what this structure is, a large rocket that was ready to launch that seemed to be surrounded on one side with a strong metal wall, maybe to protect the men behind the computers from the intense heat and smoke that would arise from this rocket launching.

Men and woman would be running around on the floor, conversing with one another silently. Each person had to keep their voices low when exchanging words with another, mostly in fear, otherwise in secret. They didn't want anybody else knowing what was going on with themselves. Even though everybody in the room was there for the same thing.

One man behind his console, that was lit up in a spectacle of greens, reds, and yellows would hold a clean silver key in his hand.. He was eying a keyhole that was right below him, on the left was a small glass case holding a glowing red button. He had a look of uncertainty on his face. Sweat would beat down his face like what he was going to do would spell the destruction of many lives, taking mothers from children, fathers from families, husbands from wives, and in vice versa. But standing behind him was seemed to be a General, from his badges and insignia. On his shoulder it sported a logo, wasn't belonging to any world army… But to a company, the well famous Ryder Tech symbol.

The General looked at his solder with impatience before speaking up "I command you to launch the Armageddon system at this instant." The superior commanded to his subordinate who was a bit hesitant at the moment. "Come on, we don't have all day."

The man with the key while deciding if he should follow the order or not heard the fateful clocking of a weapon and felt the steel of the muzzle be pointed at his head. "Do it now, do you want to be known as a world hero? The one who launched the instrument of peace?" The General asked in a soft tone, which added to the soldier's oncoming fears of death.

The man would soon comply with the General's commands in fear of his life being cut short by his own decisions. He pushed the key in its respective hole and turned it slowly to the left, which made the casing fly up and exposed the red button for just about anybody whom wanted to press the attractive glowing red button. But the Soldier soon reached over and hovered his hand above the button, gave a look to his superior before quickly slamming his hand down heavily.

The ground around them soon shook as the other half of the iron shielding slammed shut on the rocket as that began to shake as well. The rocket would soon achieve lift-off and slowly rise out from the silo. Outside the earth seemingly split apart for this rocket's launch, a black ball of smoke plumed out from the opening accompanied by flames that arose following the smoke as the nose of the rocket would slowly arise out and show its begin shell that seemed to hold something inside. It surely wasn't food for the brave men and woman in the International Space Station. The hull of the rocket was pure white with black stripes, it was nearly the same design of patterns and colours as the Saturn V rocket that sent our first men to the moon and back, but it wasn't the honourable Saturn V, no, it was worse.

It's payload that was held inside the casing was one of two parts that would be delivered to an orbit. Whoever was nearby would soon see the giant rocket rise into the air, leaving a white trail of smoke behind it as it successfully achieved flight.

Back inside the cavern, people celebrate of their success with Champagne and happy hugs as they finally got something into space, only a matter of time until they find out if the payload was successful in its task. But no matter now, that was an hour away until they'd see their results. The General and the Soldier who launched the rocket in a joint cooperation would be hoisted up and paraded around the cavern like they were like heroes. Well, they weren't exactly the heroes that everybody needed at the moment.

In Boston it'd be a different story, the explosion that took place on the roof nearly whipped out the Defensive and Police forces on the ground from the by-product of the massive crude explosion on the roof of the skyscraper. Huge piles of rubble were sent hurling towards the ground at quick speeds that would doom the man who wasn't paying attention. But how could they not pay attention, they were looking up at the source of the explosion as it happened and witnessed the rubble being dropped upon them. Some of them frozen in fear would be hesitant to move from their spots as death rushed upon them quickly. While the severely injured were abandoned and given their deserved rest. But the others would scramble for the nearest cover or anything to protect them.

Their only salvation from the hell being rained upon them at the moment was inside the building, it provided enough shelter and distance from the falling rubble, but at the cost of possible imprisonment inside the structure as the attackers were still possibly in the building capitalising on this explosion and are waiting to strike at the best moment. Meanwhile, people outside would just have to look at the damage as the courtyard in-front the large skyscraper would be destroyed by the dust and debris that followed from the explosion. What was once a beautiful courtyard that was fun for all ages. Now was a wasteland, a memorial of what's to come in the future.

Memories are destroyed that day, and so are the unfortunate. But bodies are one a dozen, these few people who died are a statistic for an even larger problem.

The Major grabbed Michael and pulled him inside the building before the officer's life was cut short by the fallen rouble. Quickly rushing inside with the burst of adrenaline that flowed through the Major. Like every human in a time of fear, when their primal fight or flight sense was activated. But the Major used his natural instinct to save Michael from the death that came from above. Now inside the skyscraper they were huddled with fifteen other survivors who had the same idea to seek refuge in the damaged building. Luck-fully for them, they'd be accompanied by the flash of red emergency lights and the blaring of fire alarms that would happen throughout the building.

The men inside all had matching dark green uniforms on, a button down cotton silk shirt that hid their level three ballistics armor. Plain black baseball caps sat on their heads to cover their heads from the sun and their black aviators that covered their faces now hanging off their shirt necks so they could have better sight in this ruby lit room. Over their shirts were a set of leather holders for weapons, flairs, radios, anything a guard would need would be in these holders. They were hung over the shirt by leather straps that wrapped around their waists and over their shoulders. They seemed to be lightly armed and not prepared for these invaders.

On their sides was an experimental electrical pistol that B.O.T Net had recently invented for non-lethal use. They were concealed by a black leather holster that held the relatively small pistol. Beating the size of the Saturday Night Special by only a few inches it seemed to be a laughing stock of any passer-by and petty criminals. But if they were un-lucky to go toe to toe with this weapon. They'd figure out this weapon packed a punch.

"How the hell did these bastards get enough explosives to do this shit?!" One of the survivors asked loudly. Baffled by the events that unfolded in front of him, like the others around him. Even Michael, the police officer who served Boston during the marathon attacks was speechless.

"ISIS? No, they are almost gone... Something bigger? Russians?! No... Silas would never approve of this." Another commented, looking around slowly.

"Shut the fuck up, we gotta get outta here before those damn bastards whack us!" The Major shouts to quiet down the worried men in the crowd, to get the attention of the men who weren't paying attention. Their heads would look towards him while the officer would stay silent... Wanting to make it out alive other than to do his job and arrest these armed men. "We can get out from the maintenance tunnel if we leg it, somebody turn off the fucking alarm!"

Looking around they were in the main lobby where a receptionist would sit in the centre of the room in her dark-wood desk as she'd file her papers. Take her calls, and also give directions to curious individuals who had proper access to the building. A few armed guards would be in this room, now maybe resting outside under the rouble. The lobby was an expansive room, maybe a few hundred feet in every direction that leaded into a hallway after you got past the empty receptionist desk. This hallway contained the elevators that would lead to the upper floors, the deadliest part of the building.

One of the soldiers made his way over to the receptionist desk and sat behind it on the comfortable black leather chair as he got onto the computer and started to type away quickly and click a few things as the alarm sound quickly quiets and the red lights quickly go out. Now leaving them in total darkness except of the computer monitor illuminating the wall behind the soldier, leaving his shadow behind him. "Sorry, trying to get the lights working again. Whoever is upstairs is going to know we are here once I finish this." The soldier remarks as he made his final clicks and opened a program on the computer that said 'Emergency Security Override' and let the program load. In a few seconds all the lights in the building flickered on. A nice relief in all the horrible moments that were unfolding in-front of the men.


End file.
